<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shadow Rider by GreatAxel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934828">The Shadow Rider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatAxel/pseuds/GreatAxel'>GreatAxel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatAxel/pseuds/GreatAxel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayed too many times, Harry flees his world with the aid of the goblins by enacting an ancient ritual to send him to another world. One filled with dragons, elves, and a different kind of magic... Will Harry's involvement change things?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Dröttningu/Harry Potter, Nasuada/Eragon Shadeslayer, Trianna/Murtagh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'Thoughts'<br/>$Parseltongue$<br/>{Thoughts to others}<br/>SPELLS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man raised his sword to parry one of the many massive blades that were slicing through the air. He twisted his sword, causing the closest blade to bounce off from a fatal attack and making the enemy stumble, crashing into a few of its fellows. Continually twisting and turning, taking in where each enemy was and where they would strike next. He was able to fend off the forces around him, but more were coming and they were slowly beginning to surround him. He struck down another, just for seven more to take their place.<br/>-<br/>Several leagues away, lightning crackled in the clear cloudless sky. One lightning bolt struck the ground and faded to reveal a young man, crouching on the ground. His hair was blacker than the night sky, with a faded lightning bolt scar. The young man’s eyes opened to reveal a stunning colour of emerald green. Much he has been through in his life and some things he wished to never see again. His experience in combat was unique and made him deadly to his enemies. He looked around and noticed in the far distance that a man appeared to be fighting for his life against strange hulking creatures. His eyesight set on the location, he disappeared without a sound.<br/>-<br/> More hits landed and the man was quickly tiring. He gained more wounds and he was starting to lose more blood. Just as one of these hulking creatures raised its sword, he closed his eyes in defeat, too weak to carry on. A loud CLANG snapped his eyes open to see a sword blocking the deadly blade from killing him. He looked to his right and saw a young man, still in his teens by the looks of it, and a determined expression on his face. He was quick to strike before Brom could see the blade he carried. The young man struck, stabbed, sliced, and cleaved with such speed, Brom couldn’t help wondering if the guy was an elf. But no, his hair was short and he could see the lad’s ears, they were round.</p><p>With a slash to the gut, the last urgal bellowed out as organs fell out and he fell to the ground, dead. The man who had saved him, had walked up to him, making a thin stick appear from his sleeve of his unusual clothes and began to wave it around Brom’s body. Brom could only watch as various colours erupted from the stick and made words and numbers appear in the air. The young man cursed softly and waved his stick quickly and in intricate pattens. Brom could feel magic being pulled from this man and placed on his own weakened body. The wounds healed quickly, his internal muscles knitted back together smoothly. Far more comfortable than having to heal in the Ancient Language. Breathing a little easier, Brom was able to sit on the ground, staring at this strange man in wonder; this person had healed all of his injuries and he didn’t look tired.</p><p>“Take it easy, friend.” The young man stated as he looked around the area and waved his stick over Brom’s body one last time. Brom could see a smaller version of his body floating in front of him, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing! What magic was this? Brom focused on one cut that he received on his shoulder looking an angry red. “Blast! Looks like you were poisoned.” The young man said.</p><p>Brom looked at him in alarm, “How can you tell that?” he asked, still stunned at how much information this man was getting from him. The young man reached over and gently tore the shirt around his wound. It was the only one that hadn’t closed and was leaking blood and a strange colour.</p><p>“I’m not sure what poison it is, but I’ve got the best cure. As for how, it’s a standard diagnosis charm.” The young man said, reaching into a small bag. Brom’s eyes bulged as the young man’s arm disappeared up to his elbow. The bag was too small! How was that possible!?! He pulled out a vial with a faded white liquid in it. Once popping it open, he used something to gather the liquid inside and carefully dripped it onto the wound. Brom watched in amazement and shock as the liquid began to steam and hiss. His wound was quick to close, fade and not leave a scar.</p><p>The young man waved the stick over him again, then nodded in satisfaction, “Good. It worked you’ll be fine after you get some rest. What were those creatures?” he asked, gesturing to the slain urgals.</p><p>Brom chuckled lightly, “Urgals. What rock have you been living under?”</p><p>“Well, that’s a difficult question to answer. It’s not so much what rock I’ve been living under, it’s what rock I have been living on. I’ve left my world over what I’ve discovered and had planned on starting a new life. This species is a first for me though. They are certainly the fiercest I have seen.” The young man said as he looked around again.</p><p>Brom grunted as he tried to stand, only to sit back down when a hand forced him to. “I told you to take it easy. I’ve healed your wounds; however, exhaustion is different.”</p><p>“You don’t know me, hang around long enough and you’ll find I don’t do well into taking orders. My name is Brom, stranger, and I thank you for your help. What was that stuff you used to cleanse me from poison and where is your place of origin?” Brom asked, curious on where this man was from if Urgals didn’t exist from his world.</p><p>The stranger looked at him for a bit and Brom could see pain and a look of betrayal flash across his face before he hid it well. “I don’t know what world this is called, but I hail from a world called Earth. And I am known as Harry.” Harry said, “and what I used is purified Dittany. A powerful healing agent capable of most poisons.”</p><p>A strange name that he has ever heard of, Brom was certain of that. The power he could feel from this young man was different. And Dittany was something that Brom knew of, but purified? That was new. Brom was familiar with the magic of the Ancient Language, but Harry’s magic had no connection. Was it possible Harry was from Alalëa? “So what now?” Brom questioned, not sure what to expect from this stranger. Given these times, you should never lower your guard. He has a task he needs to get to and a small town on the other side of the Spire to set up in. He needed to see his son. Brom shook his head and focused on the young man again, “Do you have an idea of where you wish to go? And how did you get here? I didn’t think there was anyone around for miles.”</p><p>Harry chuckled, “And yet you still got ambushed by Urgals. I am new to this land, if you don’t mind the companionship, I’d would like to travel with you. Learn the history of this place. These Urgals; I doubt they are the only creatures that exist on this land. I’m afraid I’m severely left out of the loop.”</p><p>Brom looked at Harry for several minutes. He was wary of this man, hard not to be in these difficult times, but there was something about him. Brom could see the youth in him. But his eyes spoke a different story. They were aged, aged far too much for someone as young as him. Just the smallest thought made him wonder, if Harry could cast healing spells with such ease, could he do more in the aid to bring down Galbatorix? He couldn’t help wondering that slight thought. Coming to a decision, Brom nodded, “I suppose you can travel with me. I was heading to Carvahall to retire for some time and get some rest. You may as well join me. It is not just the history of these lands that you need to know.” Brom said, as he got up.</p><p>Harry smiled and helped Brom to his feet, so the man wouldn’t hurt himself, “Thank you, Brom. I greatly appreciate your help.”</p><p>Brom chuckled, “Oh, you’ll be teaching me what you know as well. I have never heard of the magic you use and would like to learn from it.”</p><p>Harry smiled, “I knew I could feel the magic here. It’s different from what I’m used to, so I don’t know if you’ll be able to use it, but we can certainly try. Come, let’s get somewhere a little less messy so you can gather your strength again.” Brom nodded and accepted Harry’s help to head away from the corpses to rest.</p><p>Getting settled into Carvahall was an interesting experience for the young wizard. Brom had told him the history of Alagaesia, the land he now resided on. Carvahall was a small village of peaceful times. Everyone knew everyone, that’s how small it was. They relied on each other for what they needed as others relied on them. The extra trinkets and goods were bought off traders that made yearly visits, which meant the traders were well known throughout the village. Having conversed with Brom enough, Harry likened it to being in medieval times. No technology of any kind exists here, something that he could get used to easily enough. His school years lacked technology altogether.</p><p>Brom was able to get a house in the town and Harry acted as Brom’s nephew who lost his parents while they traveled with Brom. The house was decent enough, but with Harry’s help, they had a few extra rooms that would help out greatly. Harry laughed for several minutes when he saw Brom’s shocked look at the expansion charm being used. After several months, Harry started to do small things, here and there. His skill in magic allowed him to fix what items broke of just being a helping hand. Brom set himself up as the storyteller in the village.</p><p>During their free time, Brom had explained in great detail about the Riders and the Fall of the Riders. Harry couldn’t believe it. Dragon Riders! People riding dragons! Elves! True elves! It was almost like he had traveled into a fairy tale. Until Brom told him about Galbatorix and everything he had done, then Harry knew; his peaceful life was not going to be as peaceful as he had thought.</p><p>After the story, Harry and Brom would teach each other their various magics and see if they could incorporate one another. While Harry did find the use of the Ancient Language intriguing, a language where you could not lie, he was not able to use the magic within it to cast other spells. Likewise, Brom had trouble managing some of the spells Harry had told him. They were only ever able to make the healing spells work… It was agreed that Harry’s healing spells were better than the healing spells in the Ancient Language.</p><p>Given the uses of swords and bows and other weapons, Brom trained Harry vigorously to make sure he could hold his own. Harry was skilled with his own magic, but should the Traitorous King discover Harry’s skill, he would want Harry’s magic. If not that, then Harry would be bound and Harry would fight the king every step of the way. So, instead Harry learned the skill with the blade.</p><p>The next decade was spent in relative peace, the two were well known and accepted into the village. Harry’s skill in fixing what many had thought to be trash were grateful for Harry’s help so they could save it for a while longer. Many children were always enraptured by Brom’s tales and stories of times past.<br/>-<br/>Harry’s head snapped up as he was working on some potions. He left the potions alone to simmer as they needed to for the next several hours. Brom was out and would be for the rest of the day. Harry could hear something, it sounded very faint, but he could hear it nonetheless. Harry had heard things before that were never a good thing. The whispers from the Basilisk in second year. His third year with Sirius Black, his fourth year with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry would have ignored this sound if he didn’t get a strong feeling that he was needed.</p><p>Harry calmed himself and grabbed his wand and cloak, he wasn’t reckless and whatever it was that was calling him was going to get a rude awakening if they were trying to lure him into a trap. Harry closed his eyes and focused his magic. Wherever he was going, he knew it was going to be far. So he gathered as much magic as possible to be sure he made the trip. After several minutes of focusing on where the sound was coming from, Harry disappeared, hidden under his cloak.</p><p>Harry appeared into a room that looked to be attacked by looters. Harry turned and saw a city in ruins outside a window. Nature had reclaimed the destroyed buildings and bones could be seen hanging out of broken doors or littering the streets. He was glad he had invisibility cloak on, there were creatures that he had never seen before. He could even see blue-skinned Urgals off in the distance. Harry was quick to turn around, repair the door and place every locking and sticking charm on the door so they could never get to him. Harry was just glad that he appeared to be on the third floor.</p><p>Harry turned when he heard that sound again, but now he could hear squeaking as well. There was enough light from the sun to allow him to see, but looking around, he only saw a destroyed room. There was no danger in the room, he was sure of that, but there was something, he just couldn’t see it. A rattling sound came next with more squeaking and Harry whirled around to look at a stone wall. Harry approached cautiously and could hear the noises getting louder. It was here alright.</p><p>Having to deal with his hidden spot in his room, the Chamber of Secrets, the Room of Requirement, he knew there had to be something hidden. Harry ran his fingers along the stone of the wall and found a flaw in the stone. One that could only be put there intentionally. He slipped his fingers into the flaw and forced the stone to reveal the hidden area behind it. A small, but deep cubby was revealed with a beautiful black stone that he had ever seen. The goblins would be jealous if they ever saw Harry holding this. Harry grabbed the stone and brought it out of the hole.</p><p>Harry had to show his discovery to Brom, perhaps there was some place to put it when he got back. Harry jerked when the stone twitch and squeaked again. Harry’s eyes widened, he definitely had to get to Brom. After hearing much of the man’s stories, Harry was very sure that he was holding a dragon egg! This dragon was ready to hatch, and the cracking of the egg confirmed it. Harry quickly set the egg down, not wanting to drop it and the dragon to crash into the ground. More cracks spread along the surface of the egg.</p><p>The pieces soon fell away to reveal the baby dragon contained within. The black dragon was gorgeous, it was no bigger than the egg, with glittering black scales that shone in the faint light of the sun. It had a row of black spikes running from head to tail and two small nubs of horns that protruded from the top of the dragon’s head, something that would sharpen as it grew older. Midnight black wings were folded against the dragon’s sides, giving its body a slightly distorted look. Two white fangs protruded from its upper jaw and the claws on its feet were as white as snow, when you compare it to its ebony scales. Two glittering gem-like black eyes surveyed the room, until it noticed Harry.</p><p>Harry was shocked, this was indeed a dragon, but if what he heard from Brom’s stories are true then… Harry steeled himself at his life changing again, “Hello little one,” he said as he offered his right hand for the dragon to sniff. If this was indeed what Harry thought, this was the only way to find out. It eyed him with intelligent eyes, then gently touched its snout into the palm of his hand. White-hot searing pain shot through his body. He’s always adapted quickly to pain, but this was new. His occlumency shields were perfected over the years, yet he still sensed something making its way through his mind, body, and soul, searching and binding at the same time. It wound throughout his very being and he felt as though his other half had been reunited and he was whole.</p><p>It was strange and invasive, yet no hostility was felt from the invading presence and it felt comforting, more comforting than he had ever felt. It was strange and jarring to experience what lasted a few moments. When his vision finally cleared, he found himself laying on his side with the black dragon laying next to him, staring at him with those black, gem-like eyes.</p><p>Harry looked at his hand and stared in shock. The Gedwëy Ignasia showed clearly on his palm. He was a dragon rider now. Harry couldn’t help shake but his head; Fate really had a way with things involving him. Harry looked at the small dragon as he sat up, then froze as he felt something brush against his mind. While he felt no hostility coming from it, it was still different from what he was used to. As he delved a little deeper into the contact, he felt massive amounts of power course through his mind. He saw brief glimpses of ancient memories of a long-forgotten era. The blood of war, the peace of alliance, and the sting of betrayal. Oathbreakers and murderers. Curiosity and a ravenous hunger soon overwhelmed his mind and Harry looked down as he heard the tiny dragon whine and look around. Cleary the dragon was hungry.</p><p>“I’m sorry little one, I don’t have any food.” The dragon whined again at his response and Harry rubbed the dragon’s head, getting the dragon to calm slightly, “I know where to get some. However, getting there is rather unpleasant, just bare with me, alright?” Harry knew the dragon was intelligent, Brom had told him as much. Though, Harry was slightly surprised to see the dragon nod. “Alright then.” Harry stood up and gathered the dragon in his arms, then quickly grabbed his cloak when he noticed it had fallen off of him, and he shoved it within his pocket, having left everything else in Carvahall. Harry focused and gathered his magic again, hoping this would work and the dragons from here were different than the ones from home. Finally focusing on the room he was in, Harry disappeared and reappeared with a dragon whining in surprise and protest.</p><p>Harry sighed in relief, glad that the dragon had made the trip, but he was feeling great discomfort and hunger, again. Harry walked out of the room and headed to his room, where he kept several meats in his makeshift fridge. Harry set the dragon on the floor and went over to his fridge. Harry grabbed some beef and turned to see the dragon walking around curiously, squealing whenever it bumped into something. Harry laughed lightly when he saw that and set the meat down and began cutting it into small chunks for the dragon. Once he was finished, he set the meat onto a plate and placed it on the floor. The dragon was quick to notice the food and eagerly pounced on it.</p><p>Harry just watched his dragon tear into its meal with glee, feeling the dragon’s satisfaction at being able to eat. Harry reached out with his mind as Brom had taught him, {Brom, are you there?}</p><p>{Harry? What reason do you have to contact me? I thought you were brewing some potions today.} Brom answered.</p><p>{I am, the potions need to simmer for several hours before I need to do anything to them. You need to get here as soon as you can. There’s something you’ve got to see.} Harry thought.</p><p>{What is it?} Brom asked curious.</p><p>{You won’t believe it, unless you see it with your own eyes.} Harry stated.</p><p>{Alright, I’ll head over as soon as I can, I’ve still got a bit more to tell before heading home. Make something if you can, I’ll need a drink after I’m done here.} Brom said, Brom had learned very quickly that Harry was a phenomenal cook. He made dishes Brom couldn’t even understand, but ate everything with a vigour of a starved man.</p><p>Harry chuckled and sent a confirmation to Brom, then closed his mind. Harry’s mind skills with the use of the magic from Alagaesia was always weak, so Harry would only use it if he needed to, much like Brom was unable to understand Harry’s grasp with Occlumency.<br/>-<br/>Late in the afternoon, Brom had arrived and stopped, staring at the small black dragon resting in Harry’s arms in absolute shock. “Where did you find that dragon?” he asked breathlessly.</p><p>Harry looked at the man, “I heard something calling to me. You know I’ve had experiences over the years in dealing with whispers, but this was different. It didn’t feel hostile, so I grabbed my wand and cloak and I apparated over there. From the stories you told me, I appeared on Doru Araeba, in Vroengard.”</p><p>“You went to Vroengard?!? Are you mad!” Brom demanded.</p><p>Harry shook his head, “Believe me, the moment I realized where I was at and there were Urgals about, I was going to leave. But I heard something squeaking and rattling and the call was getting stronger. I went over to a stone wall when I figured out where it was coming from and found a flaw in the stone. The dragon’s egg was in it. It hatched in front of me and… well…” Harry trailed off and showed Brom his marked palm.</p><p>Brom quickly came over and grasped Harry’s wrist, “It’s true. You’re a rider.” Brom looked into Harry’s eyes. “Do you know what this means?”</p><p>Harry nodded, “I’m well aware. But the risks are even greater. Not just because of an unknown dragon egg being hidden, but because of what I can do as well.”</p><p>Brom grunted and grabbed the plate that had his food on it, “Well at least you’re thinking ahead. Still, we need to get to the…”</p><p>Harry interrupted him, “We’re not going anywhere.” Brom looked at Harry shocked, “I’m well aware of the Varden and the Elves, but we’re not leaving now. The dragon just hatched today, the dragon is hardly ready to just go on an adventure. And I know you were once a rider Brom. You know far too much about their history.” Harry smirked at Brom’s surprised look, “Not to mention that I’ve still got the strangest feeling that we are needed here. I can’t explain it, but it just feels that way.”</p><p>Brom gathered himself, “Well, whenever you’ve gotten a feeling has proven to be helpful many times.” Brom was referring to the times he and Harry had to attack and chase away several thieves that thought they could rob and kill for their pleasure. Brom sighed and nodded, “Very well. We’ll stay, but I will be teaching you the ways of the Rider, you know.”</p><p>Harry smiled, “I know you will. I also think there’s more to this little one,” Harry gestured to the snoozing dragon, “When our minds connected, I saw scattered images and broken oaths. I remember your stories well, but what I saw in my mind. It felt like it was incomplete.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Brom asked curiously.</p><p>Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to wait until my dragon here is old enough to speak.”</p><p>“Well you shouldn’t call the dragon yours. The dragon may be your partner, but the dragon is not your pet.” Brom stated.</p><p>Harry chuckled, “Oh, I know. But it feels like I would be insulting the dragon if I called the dragon an ‘it’.”</p><p>Brom grunted, “True enough.” Brom ended the conversation by shoveling the food in his mouth and Harry shook his head at Brom’s antics. Honestly, Brom really did eat like a starved beggar, why did no one savour the flavour? Harry had asked this question many times.<br/>-<br/>The next day Harry was looking at the dragon as it had woken up. Harry felt a brush on his mind as the dragon squeaked at him curiously, “Who am I?” Harry asked. A happy squeak followed by positive feelings came across their link and Harry knew he was right. Harry sighed heavily and looked to the sun roof he had created during his second year of living in Carvalhall. “My name… is Harry Potter.” Harry didn’t enjoy telling Brom his story. While Brom didn’t hear Harry’s entire story, he could understand why Harry wanted to leave his world so badly, just to escape all the pain and start somewhere new.</p><p>The dragon squeaked in curiosity at his bitter tone and climbed into his lap and nuzzled his chest. Given Brom’s lessons on how deep the bond could go, Harry knew the dragon was feeling what he was feeling. Harry responded to the dragon’s silent question and showed it flashes of his life. The Dursley’s. How he was allowed to leave, but then got thrust into a world where people knew him and wanted him for his fame, his wealth, his power, not wanting to know the real him. How they were so quick to accuse him and spread lies to get people to hate him. How Albus Dumbledore, someone he had respected had turned to be a true traitor and made plans that involved his death. How Harry had learned the truth of it all and fled to the goblins begging for their aid. They helped him and Harry was sent away. He and they knew not where, just that he would be sent to a world that had magic. Those were the last clear memories he had, before appearing in a flash of lightning and seeing Brom fighting Urgals in the distance.</p><p>The dragon stared at him with black, mournful eyes and attempted to sooth the hurt it could feel coming from its bonded by wrapping its wings around Harry in a hug. Harry smiled softly and gently hugged the little creature back.</p><p>“Well,” Harry said as he looked down at the dragon’s cute face. “I suppose you’ll need a name, won’t you?” A positive squeak came from the dragon and stared eagerly at Harry.</p><p>“Be careful.” Brom’s voice caused both Harry and the dragon to snap their heads to him, “Dragons are known for being picky when it comes to their names.”</p><p>Harry laughed, “Believe me, Brom. I figured as much. I had a familiar owl that was really picky with her name.”</p><p>Brom chuckled, “Good. And if he doesn’t like anything you pick, then just wait, he’ll come up with his own name. It has happened before.”</p><p>Harry nodded and looked back at the dragon, “I need to know one thing first.” Harry said getting a curious squeak from the dragon, “I need to know if you are a boy,” he sent a generic picture of a boy to the dragon, “or a girl.” He sent a generic picture of a girl. The dragon squeaked in understanding and returned the image of a generic boy.</p><p>“A boy, huh?” Harry mused as he settled in his bed. Harry began rattling off name’s several even belonging to famous wizards, even going so far as Godric. The dragon rejected them all. “Well Brom, you are right. He is very picky.” Brom chuckled, but didn’t comment, “Hmm, how about Scáth?” He received a squeak of curiosity from the dragon. “It means shadow. It’s from a language called Irish. It’s more common from my world. So, I guess it’ll be unique here.” The dragon though for a few minutes, the purred, or close to it, in happiness and started butting Harry’s hand. Harry had enough knowledge from Hedwig to know that he wanted to be petted. Harry laughed and obliged, “Brom, meet Scáth.” Harry said as he stroked Scáth’s head down to his spine.</p><p>Brom walked over and held out his hand, “Greetings, Scáth. A pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>Scáth hesitantly sniffed Brom’s hand, before looking at Harry. Harry sent enough memories to Scáth for him to know that Brom was trustworthy. Scáth squeaked happily and nodded at Brom. Brom chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leaving Carvahall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Thoughts'<br/>$Parseltongue$<br/>{Thoughts to others}<br/>SPELLS</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance Cycle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month later, Harry and Brom were finally able to figure out why Scáth had so much trouble with his memories of the ancient war and binding oaths. Harry even went back to the place to find out the answers and discovered that the small cubby hole was layered with a multitude of wards to prevent any detection. That saved Scáth’s egg, but had the unseen side effect of cutting him off from the land and preventing him from gaining the memories of his ancestors. Oh, he was still as intelligent as every dragon that came to be, but he needed to learn the history of it all from Brom. Harry did try to see if there were any other eggs that were hidden there. Aside from some precious stones, there was no other luck.<br/>-<br/> A month and a half later, Harry felt a burst of power flare into existence. He snapped his head to the direction of the Spine. Scáth followed his movement and looked where he could feel the last traces of power slowly fading.</p><p>{What was that?} Scáth asked.</p><p>{I’m not sure,} Harry answered, {I’ve got a feeling though that something big will be happening soon.}</p><p>{I will be ready.} Scáth said.</p><p>Harry smiled, {I know you will, my shadow.} Harry said as he stroked Scáth between his eyes. Harry was surprised at the explosive growth Scáth had. Harry knew the dragons of his world didn’t grow this fast, and yet Scáth had reached about half the size of a Peruvian Vipertooth in near two months. Brom said it was normal for the dragons of this world to grow at that size. When they got near two years, their growth rate would slow, but they never stopped growing. That made Harry stop and turn to his partner, that would continue to grow. Harry shook his head from such thoughts and sighed, {I suppose I should head back and inform Brom about this.}</p><p>Scáth moved his head off Harry’s lap, {You have spent enough time doing a great deal these last few months. Go take a break. You deserve the rest.}</p><p>Harry smiled fondly at his partner, {Perhaps I will limit how much I will do, but I will continue to see you.}</p><p>Scáth hummed happily and got up to leave, he needed to hunt anyway.</p><p>Harry apparated back home and told Brom what happened.</p><p>Brom held his chin in his hand, “Now I see why you told me we should stay. I don’t know what that power was either, but we can only wait and see. Let’s hope the answer comes quickly.”</p><p>Harry snorted, “It’s never that easy for me.”</p><p>Brom shrugged, “You never know. We should still pack and be prepared to leave in any case.”<br/>-<br/>Harry and Brom carried on as usual to avoid drawing in suspicion from the villagers. But Harry had packed away everything he had and removed all the charms on the rooms, making their house that much smaller. Scáth was ready at a moment’s notice when they quickly needed to leave. Harry was glad that he had so much leather in hand. Scáth’s saddle was ready and had a charm cast on it so it would expand to accommodate Scáth’s ever growing size.</p><p>Harry heard a knock on the door and Brom answered, “Good day, Brom. Hope I am not interrupting you or your nephew of anything?” Horst asked.</p><p>“Nothing of too great importance. Just trying to rally the villagers in overthrowing the king.” Brom joked.</p><p>“Anyways, wanted to let you know we have had word from the travelers that they are only a few days behind the messenger they sent ahead. I was also wondering if your nephew finished my tool yet? I have one or two more pieces that I still have to finish up before they get here.” Horst explained.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Horst. I finished it.” Harry answered, having quickly grabbed the tool and heading to the door. “Has your son stopped shaking every time he gets within ten feet of you or has his fear evolved into freezing in fear?” Harry asked.</p><p>Horst laughed heartily and leaned against the door as Harry approached, “No, he doesn’t squeak anymore, though if I talk to him. It was always fun when I could sneak up on him and talk loudly to someone around him. Some people even helped out in keeping him occupied so I could sneak up on him.”</p><p>Harry laughed and handed over the tool Horst brought over a few days prior. “Ah, looks better than when I first got it. Thank you, Harry. I don’t know what we would have done without your ability to fix nearly everything we need.”</p><p>Harry smiled at the strong smith, “Think nothing of it, Horst. I’m always happy to help. Better to keep myself busy than dealing with this old man prattling about stories all day long.”</p><p>Brom glared at Harry, “You enjoy my stories and you know it.”</p><p>“The first few times yes. But hearing them over and over, it gets boring after a while.” Harry ignored Brom’s increased glare. Horst just laughed at the two and walked away, thanking Harry again.<br/>-<br/>Strangers had been seen in town, two to be exact, and something about their presence and the feeling Harry got from them, just by passing by them in the street was enough to make him want to vomit. He could feel darkness and death from them.</p><p>The traders had already come and gone, bringing tales of problems on the road, unrest in other towns and a worryingly larger number of Urgal attacks. Harry and Brom had listened to more than a few of the traders and those who traveled with them as they recounted these tales. Brom had started doing a story each year when the traders came in nearly a decade back, children were allowed to stay up a bit later to hear the stories that ‘Brom the Storyteller’ told, but hearing these traders talk to the villagers, Brom decided to tell the Fall of The Riders during one of the final nights that the traders stayed.</p><p>After the traders left was when two strangers were being seen around town. Harry had to put an iron clamp around his magical control. It always set him on edge how his magic reacted around these strangers and Scáth did not make things easier. Harry had passed word to Brom when the strangers would ask the villagers about a blue stone, something that sounded far too similar to what Eragon had found. He had been approached by these strangers himself and it took all of his self-control to not let his magic run freely and cause an unknown amount of damage. When Harry answered their questions, he was quick to leave, but calmly to avoid suspicion and after talking to Brom, Brom could only figure they were sent by the king. Harry’s description had Brom cursing when Brom told him about the Ra’zac.</p><p>Soon, very soon, they would be leaving. Something was just bound to happen, Harry could feel it and Brom wasn’t questioning him about it.</p><p>A knock at the door had both of them looking at it. Brom cautiously approached the door, while Harry subtly grabbed his sword. When Brom opened it, he was quick to answer and settle Harry’s nerves, “What do you want boy?” he asked gruffly.</p><p>“To get information. Roran is in town to get a chisel fixed and I figured since I had time…” Harry sighed inwardly at Eragon’s voice and hid his sword again.</p><p>“Come on in then, I suppose, gods know your questions are nigh on limitless.” Harry chuckled lightly, startling Eragon when he entered. Eragon and Harry exchanged a quick greeting with one another and Harry went back to reading one of his books that he had brought from his world.</p><p>Brom motioned to a chair for Eragon to sit down in and then moved off to grab a match and candle. He made his way back after lighting the candle in his hand as well as a few other lamps Harry had situated throughout the house.</p><p>“Make yourself at home, but please, be careful, most of these items in here are priceless. And you don’t want to face Harry’s wrath if you break something.” Brom stated.</p><p>Harry grunted, “He’s not wrong.” Harry smirked inwardly at Eragon’s nervous glance directed at him.</p><p>Brom moved towards the fireplace, where Eragon was now seated, he picked up a kettle and set it above the warm flames, “There, nothing like sitting by the fire while conversing. Now, what is it exactly that you want to know?”</p><p>“Dragons.” Eragon blurted out bluntly, before stopping himself and gathering his thoughts. He never noticed Harry looking sharply in his direction and could feel the same coming from Scáth.</p><p>“That is a vast topic.” Brom said, before Eragon could speak again, “To truly cover it would take half a lifetime, and that isn’t even including the information we don’t fully know or understand about them. I’ll have to greatly condense it for our talk tonight unless that chisel was near completely destroyed. You think about specific question you want, while I get my pipe. Gods know I’ll need it by the end of this.”</p><p>Harry laughed softly and ignored Brom’s glare. Harry read, while listening lightly to Brom and Eragon talk with one another. Eragon started rattling off questions that reminded Harry of a certain bushy-haired bookworm that he had grown up around. Brom only provided Eragon with the basics, hitting on things he felt Eragon should be aware of for taking care of a newborn dragon. Much like he had taught Harry during their time, what things to look for, what were signs of it being healthy, things that he wouldn’t have to worry about for at least a few months; such as breathing fire or carrying a large amount of weight and other such things Brom had told him.</p><p>By the time they had reached two and a half hours, Harry had finished his book on Elemental Transfiguration, a unique and complex bit of magic that Professor McGonagall confessed to having to take seven years to master, and figured Brom provided Eragon with enough information on how to survive a few more weeks at least, which would be around the time they would leave. Harry stood up and shooed Eragon out of the house, much to Brom’s amusement and Eragon’s protest, until Harry reminded Eragon about Roran and not making him wait. Harry nodded to the old man and went through the scattered papers they were going to need for the journey. Brom had already planned on going through towns that were rich in the history of the Riders, and teaching Eragon the history of Alagaesia and the Riders as they went. Perhaps even teaching Eragon the Ancient Language if it ever got that far, they would only be able to wait and see. Brom had asked Harry to ask Scáth when they met up with the female dragon if he could help in exercising with her. Something that Scáth readily agreed to.</p><p>The third time Harry saw the Ra’zac in the town, Brom decided it was time to leave. Harry got to work and quickly set one of his plans into action, while Brom wrote a message to Horst and Garrow, explaining a few things. In the letter to Garrow, Harry encouraged Brom to explain in greater detail about who he was and why he was taking Eragon away from Carvahall. Brom agreed after some time and Harry cast every protective spells he knew on it to prevent anyone from reading it and make sure that Garrow, Roran, and Katrina, who Harry had no doubt Roran would be bringing, would be protected. Brom made sure to place a few spells that would protect Garrow’s mind from being read and a strong suggestion to leave Carvahall. The Ra’zac were not to be trifled with and any who did, ended up dead.</p><p>They gathered their supplies and put it in one of Harry’s trunks that went straight into his expanded bag, then set out for the edge of the Spine. Scáth followed quietly after Brom and Harry as Harry led them to a small area he had stumbled across a week ago. Scáth waited patiently as Brom and Harry made their way inside a well-hidden access point and cautiously made their way inside. After getting in and standing up again, they cautiously approached the relaxing dragon that had her sights set on the two the moment she heard them.</p><p>Brom gave a deep bow, which Harry quickly copied, and Brom spoke, “Mighty dragon, I apologize for my random appearance here and ask that you will listen as I explain.”</p><p>They gave nothing of their intentions as she stared unblinkingly at them. Harry remembered to hold her stare in a respectful manner and sighed inwardly when she snorted and raised up onto her front legs.</p><p>{I will listen}. She stated to both.</p><p>“You are very gracious Brightscales. My name is Brom, and this is Harry. First I must ask that you keep this next bit of information from your rider…” A deep rumble came from her throat as she growled at them.</p><p>Harry raised his hands and she focused on him, “We do not wish to deceive him, it is simply for our safety and privacy.”</p><p>The female dragon made no motions and Harry got the biggest one out of the way, “Well, the first thing you should know is you’re not alone.” Harry smirked inwardly and could feel Scáth’s amusement when the female dragon stared at him in shock. “I am not lying, Scáth… if you would.” The female dragon jumped when Scáth flew over the small brambles and landed softly, curling around Harry and settling down. The female dragon was looking at Scáth with clear disbelief on her face. “Hard to believe I know, but it is no trick.” Harry showed her his Gedwey Ignasia. “I am a Rider, I discovered Scáth’s egg back in Vroengard. Despite the distance, he was able to call out to me. I got his egg and well…”</p><p>Brom cleared his throat, gaining all their attentions. “Well, that’s a story for another time.” Brom stated as he turned his attention back to the female dragon, “I was once a Rider,” here he showed his palm as proof and covered it again, “but have long been without my companion after she was slain protecting me. We came here today because you and Eragon need to come with us away from Carvahall. Two very dangerous enemies are searching for the egg you hatched from and they will stop at nothing to get you back, which now includes Eragon in that since you hatched for him. Both of you are in danger of being captured, tortured, and then taken before Galbatorix to be his sworn servants.”</p><p>“Brom’s background has allowed him to teach Scáth and I what it means to be a Dragon Rider. He has the knowledge to teach both you and Eragon who you need to know as the next generation of Dragon Riders.” Harry continued.</p><p>“Scáth hatched for Harry nearly two months before you did. When the time comes, Harry and Scáth will be the new leaders for the next generation. You and Eragon may come in second, but I have a strong feeling you two will be just as capable for the next Order of Dragon Riders. The Ra’zac are creatures that have been called into the King’s service. From what information Harry has gathered, they are very skilled in killing, torture, and fighting. To the point that at your current level, you have no hope of matching them.” Brom said.</p><p>A prideful growl erupted from the female dragon’s throat and Harry and Brom chuckled, “He doesn’t mean any offense Brightscales, he only means to impress upon you the seriousness of this situation. I was in the presence of these creatures myself and I had to make sure my magic didn’t flare out to tip them off of what I am. And if Galbatorix were to hear of me, he would want me even more.” Harry said.</p><p>The female dragon focused on Harry, {Why would the Black King want you?}</p><p>“If I may enter your mind and show you. It is easier to believe than words.” Harry asked. The female dragon studied Harry for a moment then consented, allowing Harry to delve slightly deeper into the female dragon’s mind and for him to share his memories to her. She watched only slivers of his memories, but after a few minutes she had understood. Harry was from another world where magic exists and has different rules compared to that of the Ancient Language.</p><p>When Harry withdrew, Brom spoke again, “I have written a letter to both Horst and Garrow to explain what is happening and why it must be done. I need you to help us convince Eragon that it will be for the best to leave though. He will not leave on our words alone, but we must leave today. The Ra’zac were in the village for the third time today, which means they are figuring this will be the most likely place to find the egg they lost. Thankfully, they have not started looking for a dragon yet.”</p><p>The last free female dragon looked at Harry, Scáth, and Brom for a long moment.{‘She is thinking very deeply.} Scáth said in Harry’s mind.</p><p>{I gathered that much, but I’m not too comfortable with how she’s staring at me.  She reminds me of the Hungarian Horntail back in my fourth year.} Harry said.</p><p>Scáth rumbled slightly, making the female dragon’s eyes flicker to him briefly, {Yes, but I will protect you, you know that.}</p><p>Harry smiled slightly, {I do. I love you my shadow.}</p><p>{And I you, my rider.}</p><p>“If you wish to look upon my memories to see the truth, I will allow it.” Brom said suddenly.</p><p>Harry watched as Brom and the female dragon have a staring contest for a few minutes, until the female dragon blinked, {I will trust you two, for now. But know that I will be watching you closely, two-legs. I will keep your secrets unless I feel that my Rider should know them or that it will save his life.} She rumbled within their minds.</p><p>“Thank you, Brightscales. I will go find your Rider and see if I can talk him into accompanying me. I will need your help.” Brom said aloud.</p><p>{There is no need, he is on his way here now. Garrow has let him go for the day. You may stay if you wish.} She told them.</p><p>Harry chuckled, “Well this’ll be fun. Wonder how he’ll react to seeing a larger dragon?”</p><p>Brom glared at Harry, “No, it will be best if he does not see us here randomly. I need to drop off the letters to Horst and Garrow and then I will come into the forest from Garrow’s place and be calling out his name.”</p><p>Harry pouted, “Well that’s no fun. I wanted to startle my fellow rider.” Harry could see the slight amusement in the female dragon’s eyes.</p><p>“No, Harry. As much as you want to, no. We still have much to do.” Brom stated.</p><p>Harry snorted, “You mean you have much to do. I’m going flying.” Harry quickly got onto Scáth’s back, feeling Scáth eagerly tensing. They had never flown together before and it was something they both wanted to do until Scáth got old enough.</p><p>“Your too heavy for Scáth to ride Harry. He will tire and…” Brom started.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “If you remember, my spells are different in this land. I know one that will make me as light as a single feather. We’re going flying old man and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Harry stated and Scáth took off before Brom could retort.</p><p>Brom growled, “I am going to make those two regret that.” Brom ignored the rumbling he heard from the female dragon and walked off.<br/>-<br/>Harry grinned happily as Scáth climbed high into the sky, once they were airborne enough, Scáth folded in one wing and the two went plummeting back to the land. For one terrifying moment, Harry watched as the ground quickly approached before Scáth snapped out his wing again and they went flying north the female dragon’s hideout, then gave two powerful flaps of his wings and performed a corkscrew, while circling in the air. Harry had cast a sticking charm on his legs, then let his arms free, feeling the wind rush past his body always got his heart pumping.</p><p>They flew through the air as their bond deepened to the point that they were one body. One mind, Harry’s wings felt the rush of the wind and adjusted accordingly. Scáth laughed at the sheer joy of being in the air. They were one with the sky and one with each other. It was an exhilarating experience that Harry could never get on a broom again.</p><p>Unfortunately, they could hear Brom contacting them to stop their antics and return to the ground. As much as they didn’t want to, they conceded to the old man. They slowly disentangled their minds from one another, but never fully closing their connection. They saw Eragon introducing Brom to Saphira. Harry smirked evilly and Scáth followed Harry’s train of thought and swooped in quickly, but dropped and landed behind the farm boy. Making Eragon jump at the sound of something heavy hitting the ground and quickly turning to see a fanged mouth close to him.</p><p>“Hi, Eragon.” Harry waved happily. Eragon stared at Scáth, then looked up at Harry and fainted. Harry burst out laughing as Scáth rumbled in amusement. “That was totally worth whatever punishment you come up with Brom.”</p><p>Brom shook his head, “I will never understand you.” Harry just grinned as Saphira nudged her rider when he stirred.</p><p>“Saphira,” Eragon muttered, “I had the strangest dream. I saw Harry on the back of a dragon.”</p><p>{That was no dream, little one. Harry wanted to surprise you.} Saphira answered to them all.</p><p>“Wha…” Eragon looked up and saw Harry leap down from Scáth’s back. “Harry! Where did you find that dragon’s egg? I thought Galbatorix had two others. Does that mean someone snuck another one out? How did…”</p><p>Harry held up his hands, “That’s a story for another day. Right now, we’ve got to get out of here. Hopefully Garrow read the letter Brom gave to him and is packing and leaving the village. You need to come with us, now.” Eragon nodded slightly and got up and went over to Saphira’s side. At Eragon’s gesture, they followed him to an area deeper into the Spine and started their journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Thoughts'<br/>$Parseltongue$<br/>{Thoughts to others}<br/>SPELLS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group followed Eragon to a secluded area well away from Carvahall and had started their trek south, when Eragon stopped and turned to them, “Why do we have to go Brom? Why can’t we just stay here and if they come back, we fight them off?”</p><p>Harry chuckled as Brom stared at the boy, “You think you can hold your own in a sword fight, boy?”</p><p>Eragon stared at Brom, “Yes, I do. Roran and I, we have fought for the last few years. Don’t think I’ll cow down that easily."</p><p>Brom held up his hands, “My apologies, Master Swordsman. Come, show me your skills with a blade.” Brom said and tossed Harry the practice stick he had Harry use all those years ago. Then turned to Eragon and tossed another.</p><p>“You want me to fight Harry?” Eragon asked astonished.</p><p>“Is that a problem?” Harry asked, “or are you afraid.” He taunted.</p><p>Eragon’s eyes narrowed at Harry “I’ve seen you do enough Harry. You fix things, you don’t fight.” He stated.</p><p>Harry smirked, “If that’s all you think I do, you are sorely mistaken. Come, show me what you can do.”</p><p>Eragon swung the stick around in his hand, before dashing forward with a slash. Harry blocked the attack and landed a hit to the stomach, back of the head and thigh on Eragon as he danced to one side. Eragon dropped to the ground with a pained groan, clutching his stomach.</p><p>“My, my. That is quite the training session. Come on, try it again.” Harry said condescendingly, knowing that Harry’s tone would encourage Eragon to rise again.</p><p>“You want to fight the Ra’zac, you first have to be able to hold Harry off with an actual sword. They’re heavier than those twigs. Now get up, first you must start with your stance.” Brom directed to Eragon much like when he first taught Harry.</p><p>Another round of trading blows found Eragon laying on the ground again. Clutching his side where Harry had punched when he left himself unguarded. “You don’t have to be that harsh with me, Harry.” Eragon groaned out.</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow, “Oh? You think your enemies will soften their blows. Wait and allow you to regain their bearings? Should Brom change how I train with you just so that you can feel better about your inability to fight? Should I lower my expectations and slow myself down so that your inexperience can match it? No, you’ll learn as I was taught. Learn to deal with the pain, take it captive in your mind and push it aside to complete the task before you. Get up, let’s go again.”</p><p>Brom smirked at Harry. Brom had pushed Harry hard during the first two years that they were staying together so Harry could learn to fight and adjust in Alagaesia. While Harry may have complained, he couldn’t complain about the results. The day continued in a similar manner. Eragon accumulated roughly the same amount of bruises that Brom gained when he first sparred with Harry. Though, Brom had underestimated Harry and thought he knew little about swordplay. By the end, Harry was gracious enough to toss Eragon the bruise paste he always had on hand. When Eragon saw that it worked, he quickly applied it to every bruise, sighing in heavy relief as the pain ebbed away.</p><p>Eragon was too drained and so they slept before continuing on. The next day, they traveled deeper into the spine, planning on reaching Therinsford so they could purchase some horses and continue their journey at a quicker pace. Eragon was determined to slay the Ra’zac, simply because their presence was threatening to him and Saphira. That and the Ra’zac served the Traitorous King and Eragon wanted the king to lose something valuable.</p><p>{What do you make of them, Saphira?} Eragon asked Saphira in the privacy of their thoughts as they traveled alongside Harry, Scáth, and Brom.</p><p>{I do not know. I remember you telling me of Harry being a kind man that was able to fix everything the villagers were able to bring to him. You said that he and Brom are nephew and uncle. Now I wonder if that was all a lie. They lived in Carvahall for ten years, yes?} she asked.</p><p>Eragon nodded, {They both showed up about ten years ago. Brom would tell stories whenever the traders came and he would entertain the children. Harry was always helping out wherever anyone needed it. He was able to help out Gertrude greatly with remedies and balms I had never seen. Where did Harry get his dragon at?}</p><p>{I have a feeling the story to that is a long one. I know the black king has the other two eggs, and Shruikan, his black dragon, in his possession, but I do not know the history of Scáth. His size suggests that he is older than me by a few months. He, like me has been able to hunt freely and abundantly.} Saphira responded.</p><p>{Do you think they mean us harm?} Eragon asked as he continued to walk behind the three.</p><p>Saphira hesitated enough for Eragon to notice, {I do not believe so. If they worked for the king, they would have said earlier. Even Harry had Scáth, I am certain that the Black King would not allow Harry to leave until Scáth were a few years old and he was of a large size.}</p><p>{What aren’t you telling me Saphira. Do you know something about Harry?} Eragon asked as he looked at his reptilian partner.</p><p>{Harry is a mysterious two-legs to me. I know not what he is capable of, except his skill with a sword. He is… different than you. When we bonded, I could feel the magic within you rise and brighten. But with Harry… it is different. His is hard to explain.} Saphira answered.</p><p>{What do you mean? Is he a magician?} Eragon asked.</p><p>Saphira turned to Eragon, {You became a magician yourself when you bonded with me Eragon. I know not what to call Harry. I feel though, that if Galbatorix were to hear of Harry, he would come after Harry himself, just to discover where Harry found Scáth’s egg.}</p><p>“Oi! Eragon!” Harry called out suddenly, startling the duo. When Eragon focused on Harry, he spoke, “Your sword skills need a great deal of work.” Harry ignored Eragon’s scowl, “You also need to learn to be lighter on your feet. So, you and I are going to have a race.” Harry gestured over to the slight trail out of the way from Therinsford.</p><p>“For how long?” Eragon asked hesitantly.</p><p>Harry smirked evilly, making Eragon shudder, “Until your legs give out. You best make sure you last over thirty minutes, or Brom’ll be sparring with you later on.” Eragon glanced over at the old man that was smirking more that Harry, “Catch me if you can!” Harry said, then turned and sprinted into the trees.</p><p>Eragon stood there for a moment, until Saphira nudged him and reminded what would happen if Eragon would fail. Eragon quickly ran after the young man as Brom, Scáth, and Saphira continued at a steady pace. Eragon quickly came to understand what Harry meant in being ‘light on his feet’ as he was forced to jump over downed trees and large boulders, while also having to maintain his balance and not fall to the ground over small pebbles and loose branches. Eragon looked ahead to see Harry weaving through the forest with ease and over any obstacles that stood in the way.</p><p>Harry continued to call out behind him and taunt Eragon whenever the boy began to fall behind, thus causing Eragon to push himself harder. Eragon came collapsing to the ground when his legs could no longer listen to his mind. He gasped for breath as he tried to refill his lungs. Harry had turned around and made his way back to Eragon within a few minutes and sat gently on a boulder, smirking down at the gasping teen.</p><p>“Not too bad. Thirty-two minutes is a good start. Given how stubborn you are when I taunted you, I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. Now you just need to work on building that. You’d better stand up and start stretching or you won’t be able to move tomorrow. Trust me on that.” Harry said and gestured to his right, “There’s a river not that far away, get up and wash yourself off. Brom should reach us soon.” Harry turned and waited, staring in the direction for his friend, mentor, and Saphira to show up.</p><p>Eragon got up with a groan and trudged to the area that Harry had pointed out. A few moments later showed the man and two dragons revealing themselves in the clearing. “Where is he?” Brom asked.</p><p>Harry shrugged to his right, “Off to the river, washing himself down. I was waiting for you to arrive so I could start on dinner.” He said as he approached Scáth and grabbed one of the bags that held their rations in it. It was charmed to be bigger on the inside, but that story was for another time.</p><p>Eragon approached the camp about 15 min later to see Harry cooking a stew and Brom smoking from his pipe. Eragon was always curious how Brom was able to make the smoke turn different colours and weave through the air against the wind, but ignored it as the strange old man he always was. Eragon went over to grab the leather he had gotten from the village.</p><p>“That’s a lot of leather.” Harry said as he saw Eragon unroll the three large hides, “What do you plan on doing with it?”</p><p>Eragon eyed him for a moment, then answered, “A saddle for Saphira.”</p><p>“Ah, a daunting task,” Brom said as he smoked his pipe. “There were two kinds of saddles for dragons. One was a thick and hard mold, but those took time and tools, neither of which we have. The second was thin and lightly padded; nothing but an extra layer between Rider and dragon.”</p><p>“Do you know what they looked like?” Eragon asked, still worn out from the run.</p><p>“Better, I can make one.”</p><p>“Then by all means, please do.” Eragon gestured.</p><p>Harry smirked as he watched Brom construct the saddle for Saphira by taking her measurements and quickly slicing the leather to make the saddle work. Harry continued the stew and looking through the plans he had set for future battles, while Brom showed Eragon what needed to be done. Much like when Brom had showed Harry what he had to do. Though, Harry just charmed his saddle to expand when Scáth grew so he didn’t have to keep making more. He also charmed it to be comfortable on both sides. And while Scáth did have scales, he didn’t want his partner to deal with the leather rubbing against them.</p><p>The last hours of the day whittled by peacefully as Harry added various ingredients to the stew, creating an intoxicating scent into the air as Eragon went through what Brom had packed for him and watching as Brom made the saddle. Scáth was curled around Harry, providing his rider with comfort and peace. Saphira continued to watch Harry and Scáth. While she knew from Eragon’s memories that Harry was a nice young man who helped out the village. Scáth created an unknown to her, as like Scáth, she had her ancestral memories and believed that she was the last sane one of her race. She never thought she would encounter another free dragon, so Harry understood why Saphira kept such a close eye on them.</p><p>Harry dished out the food as Brom finished the saddle and helped Eragon put it on. Then went over and grabbed the bowl that Harry offered to him and Eragon. Brom sat down and quickly started eating, the look on his face showed that Brom once again loved Harry’s cooking. Eragon’s first bite had him staring at his bowl in surprise, then ate it like a starved man. Harry chuckled quietly as Eragon ate.</p><p>Harry ate from his own bowl as he leaned against Scáth’s side for warmth from the lowering sun.</p><p>“Why are you here? And where did Scáth’s egg come from?” Eragon asked suddenly and bluntly.</p><p>{What is so amusing?} Scáth asked at feeling Harry’s amusement from their bond, though Harry kept his face neutral.</p><p>{He reminds me of someone I used to know.} Harry explained, {She was always asking questions and never realized that she was rude half the time.} Harry pushed aside the past memory, not wanting to bring up why he had left his world.</p><p>“I’m here to continue my training with Brom. As for where I got Scáth’s egg from. I got it from Vroengard. On Doru Araeba.” Harry answered aloud, gaining Eragon and Saphira’s attention.</p><p>“You were on Vroengard?!” Eragon asked shocked, “but Brom’s stories have always said that the island is dangerous.”</p><p>Harry nodded, “It is. I heard Scáth calling out to me a few months ago, while I was fixing something for Sloan.” Harry had never liked the man. Sloan reminded him of Draco whenever the guy got greedy when it came to wealth. And the one-time Harry had helped out Katrina, Sloan threatened to spill Harry’s guts over the floor for daring to touch his young innocent daughter. The man made sure that he was around so Harry couldn’t try to ‘take advantage’ of her again. Or so he claimed. Harry just avoided doing any business with the man and left Brom to it.</p><p>“Why do you have me run?” Eragon asked next.</p><p>Harry cocked an eyebrow at him, “Your endurance is rather lacking right now. So, in a battle you won’t last for very long before exhaustion hits you. With a higher endurance, you’ll last longer in a battle.” He explained.</p><p>“Will that really be necessary?” Eragon asked.</p><p>Brom nodded, “You better believe it. I’ve trained Harry for two years at Carvahall. He and I are on equal ground. Our spars always end in a draw.”</p><p>“Are you two really related?”</p><p>Harry shook his head, “We are not. We needed a story on why I was always with him and that was the best one we came up with.”</p><p>“They where are you from? And how did you meet Brom?”</p><p>Harry smiled sadly, “The first part is a long story. One I do not wish to tell just yet.”</p><p>“And Harry met me when he saved my life from a band of Urgals that crossed my path before I settled in Carvahall.” Brom answered the second part.</p><p>Harry yawned, “Enough with the questions. We need to sleep and continue on.” Harry grabbed a blanket and rested against Scáth’s side. Scáth laid his head down to Harry and slept himself. Eragon could only stare in slight exasperation, he never liked having so many questions left unanswered. But, he did rest himself, albeit still upset.<br/>-<br/>“Clever Brom.” Harry chuckled as the three crossed the bridge to Therinsford.</p><p>“What’re you talking about?” Eragon asked in confusion. “He just lost five crowns, when he could’ve easily just brushed past the man.</p><p>“Did he now?” Harry asked with a smirk as he looked at Brom.</p><p>“One cannot argue with every fool in the world,” Brom answered and opened his hand to reveal a handful of coins he had stolen from the man’s purse when he had ‘accidentally’ stumbled into the bridge keeper. “Better to trick them when they’re not looking.” Brom was quick to grab a small boy that was darting between houses. “Do you know where we can buy horses?”</p><p>The child stared at them with solemn eyes, then pointed to a large barn near the edge of Therinsford. “Thank you.” Brom said and tossed the boy a small coin.</p><p>The barn’s large double doors were open, revealing two long rows of stalls. The far wall was covered with saddles, harnesses, and other paraphernalia. A man with muscular arms stood at the end, brushing a white stallion. He raised a hand and beckoned them over.</p><p>“That’s a beautiful animal.” Brom commented as they approached.</p><p>“Yes indeed. His name’s Snowfire. Mine’s Haberth.” Haberth offered a rough palm and shook hands vigorously with the three men. There was a polite pause as he waited for their names in return. When they were not forthcoming, he asked, “Can I help you?’</p><p>Brom nodded, “We need three horses and a full set of tack for them. The horses have to be fast and tough; we’ll be doing a lot of traveling.”</p><p>Haberth was quiet for a moment, “I don’t have many like that and the ones I do aren’t cheap.” The stallion moved restlessly; he calmed it with a few strokes his fingers.</p><p>“Price is no object. I’ll take the best you have.” Brom said.</p><p>Haberth nodded and silently tied the stallion to a stall. He went to the wall and started pulling down saddles and other items. Soon he had three identical piles. Next he walked up the line of stalls and brought out two horses, then left again and returned with the third. One was a light bay, another a roan, and the last a shade of dark grey. The bay tugged against his rope.</p><p>“He’s a little spirited, but with a firm hand and you won’t have any problems,” Haberth said, handing the bay’s rope to Brom.</p><p>Brom let the horse smell his hand; it allowed him to rub its neck. “We’ll take him and the roan,” he said, “The last one, I’m not so sure of.”</p><p>“There are some good legs on him.”</p><p>“Mmm… What will you take for Snowfire?”</p><p>Haberth looked fondly at the stallion, “I’d rather not sell him. He’s the finest I’ve ever bred- I’m hoping to sire a whole line from him.”</p><p>“If you were willing to part with him, how much would all of this cost me?” Brom asked.</p><p>Eragon tried to put his hand on the bay like Brom had, but it shied away. Harry had done the same with the roan and the horse leaned into his hand. Harry smiled, he always cared for animals and they never seemed to have a problem with him.</p><p>Harry turned to see Haberth use his fingers to add up the price of the purchase. “Two hundred crowns and no less,” he said with a smile, clearly thinking someone would not pay so much.</p><p>Harry cocked an eyebrow at the price, but seeing the fine specimen that is Snowfire, Harry couldn’t help thinking the price was right for the horse. Eragon, however, gaped at the amount.</p><p>Brom silently opened his pouch and counted out the money. “Will this do?” he asked.</p><p>There was a long silence as Haberth glanced between Snowfire and the coins. A sigh, then, “He is yours, though I go against my heart.”</p><p>“I will treat him as if he had been sired by Gildintor, the greatest steed of legend.” Brom sadi.</p><p>“Your words gladden me,” Haberth answered, bowing his head slightly. He helped them saddle the horses. When they were ready to leave, he said, “Farewell, then. For the sake of Snowfire, I hope that misfortune does not befall you.”</p><p>“Do not fear; I will guard him well.” Brom promised as they departed. “Here,” he said, handing Snowfire’s reigns to Eragon, “you two go to the far side of Therinsford and wait there.”</p><p>“Why?” Eragon asked, but Brom had already slipped away. Harry followed an annoyed Eragon as they did as Brom told them.</p><p>‘It’s interesting Brom hasn’t thought of asking me about a blade yet. Despite all this time that has passed.’ Harry thought as he remembered Brom giving Eragon Zar’roc a few days ago.</p><p>{I am sorry that you have no blade to defend yourself, little one.} Scáth said suddenly, startling Harry slightly. He had never tried to test how far the two would have to be from one another to find out when they could no longer hear each other. Harry could see through Scáth’s eyes that he and Saphira were tearing into a bloody haunch.</p><p>Harry chuckled internally, {I do have a weapon. I’m just surprised Brom hasn’t asked about it yet.}</p><p>{Is it one from your world?} Scáth asked.</p><p>Harry smirked and sent the image of the sword he had used in his second and seventh year. Along with what it was capable of. Scáth couldn’t stop the slight gag of shock to know what coated the blade.</p><p>{That is a dangerous blade.} Scáth stated.</p><p>{It is. I’m surprised the goblins allowed me to take it with me.} Harry said, {But I’m glad. It will be easier not to have to deal with any soldiers that think they can stab me in the back when I nick them.}</p><p>{Even if they tried, I would tear them to shreds.} Scáth said proudly.</p><p>Harry laughed lightly, {I know, my shadow. Enjoy your meal.} Harry said as he walked back onto the trail. “Which one did you want?” Harry asked Eragon.</p><p>“I was planning on taking the lighter bay.” Eragon responded as he watched the way Harry interacted with the roan.</p><p>“I just wish Brom would answer my questions. Man has more secrets than a tree has leaves.”</p><p>“I could say the same about you with questions,” Brom said with a chuckle from behind them. Harry had known Brom was there on having his mind constantly expanded to keep a close eye on his surroundings. Something that Harry had developed during the war with Voldemort. Eragon startled slightly and turned to the old man. “Perhaps I wouldn’t have so many questions if you didn’t have so many secrets.” Eragon grumbled and fell in step behind the man.</p><p>“Secrets are the way of the world,” Harry said, his voice showing more wisdom than the norm, “If everyone knew everything about everything, then there would be no point in living life. Secrets and Mysteries are what drive us to live.” Brom and Eragon looked at Harry in surprise.</p><p>“Wise words for one of your age,” Brom remarked as he eyed the young man. Brom may have known Harry for ten years, but Harry has not told Brom everything about his life. Even Harry’s childhood was a mystery to the old man.</p><p>“Years mean nothing,” Harry declared with a sad and dark look on his face as he shifted in his saddle. “The only thing that does, are our experiences.”</p><p>Harry spurred his horse to move quicker so he didn’t have to go further into darker memories and bring out a few other things that he wanted to keep hidden from others. Given that Brom and Eragon were still on foot, the two were quick to mount and continue on. Brom had to bother Eragon not to bother or question Harry. While Eragon did not know the full story, heck even Brom didn’t know all of Harry’s life, Brom knew Harry wanted to be left alone when he got like that.</p><p>As the hours wore on though, everyone became more relaxed and light conversation slowly resumed. Though that was mostly Brom and Eragon. Since Brom had already told Harry many stories about the Riders, it was Eragon that got the full detail, such as the tower high up on the mountain side. Not much was said beyond that and the three of them travelled in peaceful silence. Soon they came to settle for the night as Brom had told more of the story about Zar’roc. Brom suddenly looked at Harry, “I’m sorry Harry. Despite how long we’ve known each other, I have you not given you a sword.”</p><p>Harry laughed lightly, “I thought, just earlier today, how you never thought to give me a sword.” Harry shook his head, while Scáth looked at the old man, “You needn’t worry though. I have a blade.” Harry said as he pulled out the small bag he always had on him. Brom already knew what was going to happen and watched Eragon closely. Brom chuckled softly as both Dragon and Rider stared in shock at the small bag that seemed to have swallowed Harry’s arm. Harry withdrew a fine-looking blade.</p><p>Brom stared at it, “Is that made of silver?”</p><p>Harry nodded, “Aye, it is. Enchanted silver.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t silver break in the process of making a sword?” Eragon asked.</p><p>“Normally, yes.” Harry responded, “However Enchanted Silver is different and much stronger than normal silver. This sword also has the unique property to absorb and adapt to whatever substance it comes across. Thus making the sword stronger.”</p><p>“What substance could it possibly absorb?”</p><p>Harry smirked, “Basilisk venom.”</p><p>Brom choked on his pipe and stared at the blade while blanching in shock. Saphira’s eyes widened and she looked at Scáth, {Now I know why you gagged earlier.}</p><p>“What’s a basilisk?” Eragon asked.</p><p>Harry shrugged, “Just a snake.”</p><p>“Just a snake.” Brom scoffed, “More like the deadliest snake in existence. Bloody serpent can grow to the size of twenty feet!” Eragon gaped at Brom.</p><p>Harry laughed, “Oh, that’s a riot! The basilisk I fought was over sixty feet long.” Harry paused as Eragon, Brom, and Saphira looked at him startled, “Not only that, but their eyesight was the deadliest part. One simple contact and your dead! Only way to avoid looking at it was through a reflection, which paralyzed you.” That made Brom and Eragon blanch in horror. While Saphira couldn’t blanch, Harry was slightly sure he saw the she-dragon shake slightly.</p><p>“You will be keeping a tight grip on that blade, right?” Brom asked, “That will be a dangerous blade should Galbatorix ever hear of it and wish to obtain it.”</p><p>Harry nodded, looking serious, “Don’t worry. I have no intention of the Black King from discovering I possess this blade.” He said, while stowing the sword away, “I should at least get another blade of some sort, so people don’t think of me as a weakling.”</p><p>Brom nodded, “Good point… Alright, rest up. We’ll be approaching Yazuac soon.” Eragon and Harry nodded. Just as they went to rest, their dragons curled around them, protecting them from any unseen threat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've started watching RWBY... I'm sure you know where my thoughts are going right now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yazuac and Runes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double Update.</p><p>I'll be going on vacation for awhile. Enjoy.</p><p>'Thoughts'<br/>$Parseltongue$<br/>{Thoughts to others}<br/>SPELLS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them descended into the plains the next day. Around noon, they lingered by the Anora River, from what Harry remembered. They stopped to get their fill of water, since they would not coming across another source in four days. Saphira and Scáth flew overhead since there weren’t many places to hide, so they flew above to look no larger than birds. As they followed the Ra’zac’s tracks towards Yazuac, a small town where they could restock their supplies and be on their way.</p><p>Harry was able to catch snippets of Scáth’s conversation with Saphira, through his link with Scáth. The two dragons were exchanging flying tactics, hunting tactics, and Saphira was even sharing her knowledge on her ancestral memories. Saphira and Eragon had both been shocked at what happened to Scáth when the person that held his egg, had hid it so thoroughly. The two were getting to know each other rather well, since they were the last sane individuals of their race. While Scáth had seen the memories of Harry’s encounter with dragons, it didn’t compare to being in the company of his fellow race. And Saphira was glad that she wasn’t going to be alone as much as she had originally thought.</p><p>As for the three humans travelling on foot, little was said during the do to the gale that constantly battering them. Harry was quick to cast a Bubble-Head Charm over himself and the other two. Much to Brom’s relief and Eragon’s surprise, but quick relief when he realized he wasn’t being blinded by all the dust and sand in the air.</p><p>The third day of their travel, the wind had finally lessened a great deal, but it didn’t improve Harry’s mood, or any of the others for that matter. Ahead of their path were ominous and dark thunderheads. They billowed and shifted as they moved, the faint crackle of thunder could be heard. The ground below them was shrouded in shadows. Brom figured they would be battered by the storm whether they waited it out or kept going, so they might as well cover some ground no matter what. Harry had agreed, but had thought ahead when he thought of his and Eragon’s partner.</p><p>{You and Saphira should fly ahead of the storm front and land.} Harry told Scáth, {That storm looks vicious and I don’t want either of you caught and thrown in the air.}</p><p>Scáth didn’t reply for a few minutes and Harry felt the faint communication between Scáth and Saphira, {We shall meet you on the path ahead. Stay safe, my Rider.}</p><p>{You as well, my Shadow,} Harry replied and prepared with a number of charms on him, Brom, and Eragon.</p><p>The three of them managed to cover about seven more miles before the storm got worse. Even with the charms Harry supplied, they were soon soaked through the bone. They were able to reunite with the two dragons and continued going. However, because Scáth and Saphira were not old enough, nor strong enough to handle the strong storm, they had to remain on the ground, so they wouldn’t get tossed in the air against their will. The storm raged on for hours, until It finally dissipated before sunset. They were too weary and sore from the storm, that they just found a place to rest, without bothering to spar, and went to sleep.</p><p>By noon the next day, they could Yazuac. The town was still several miles away, but as the plains were flat, it was easily within sight. Since he was used to harsh conditions where food was scarce, especially from his childhood, Harry wasn’t as eager to reach the town, like the other two were. But he kept at an even pace with them anyway. They all stopped though, before the first house of the village with Saphira and Scáth waiting near the Ninor River, where they would be close, but out of sight. Harry didn’t like it. The hairs were standing on the back of his neck and he had a strong feeling something was wrong here.</p><p>“We should leave this place.” Harry said, gaining the other two’s attention. Even Scáth tensed his muscles at Harry’s announcement. “Only death lurks here.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Eragon asked, giving Harry a strange look.</p><p>“Listen, what do you hear?” Harry asked as he strained his ears himself and gripped his reins tightly.</p><p>Eragon gave Harry another look, that clearly spoke of Eragon thinking Harry being a little crazy, but listened around. “I hear… nothing.” He said a few minutes later.</p><p>“Exactly,” Harry responded. He had already surveyed the area mentally. He found no life except for four strong minds that were well guarded. Nothing that he could gain anything from. “There are no dogs barking, no birds chirping at their young in their nests. No children running and playing in the streets. No merchants talking loudly of their wares. No mothers scolding their children or yelling at their husbands. Nothing. Whatever life is here, it is dead now and we need to leave.”</p><p>“We still need provisions and water,” Brom pointed out, but he was unsettled as well. He recognized the look on Harry’s face.</p><p>“Isn’t there another town nearby where we could restock?” Harry asked, with a small plea in his voice.</p><p>“There is Daret to the south. But it is days away.” Brom answered. He wanted to leave and be done with it, but… “We do not have enough supplies to last for much longer. Even if the village has been abandoned for some reason, we might be able to scrounge some things. But we should approach from the side in case there is an ambush waiting for us.”</p><p>“I don’t like it, Brom.” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“I know, but we have no choice. We need the supplies.” Brom sighed and guided his horse to another path.</p><p>Harry slid his blade, along with the scabbard out of his bag and buckled it to his side, {Be ready, I fear we face trouble soon.}</p><p>{If there is trouble, then why do you follow?} Scáth asked, feeling worry for his rider.</p><p>{I cannot leave them to die. And I do agree with Brom, we need supplies.} Harry answered as he kept his eyes peeled for traps and the like as they entered from the side of the city. He could sense the four shielded minds on the other side of the deserted town, near the edge, so he didn’t have to worry about them for now. {Even more so, I do not want to lose Brom. He has helped me much in this world and I do not want to be lost and fighting in this land.}</p><p>{Nor I,} Scáth agreed and Harry felt him take to the air, {I shall circle above in case I am needed.}</p><p>{And Saphira?}</p><p>{She said we could not risk exposure so I left her by the river,} Scáth answered, not entirely pleased with his fellow dragon.</p><p>{Well, let us hope that you won’t be needed.} Harry answered, but they both knew how unlucky Harry’s life was.</p><p>The three of them rode into town and entered it cautiously. The streets were empty, except for a small fox that darted away as they came near. The houses were dark and showed no signs of light within. The windows were shattered, and many of the doors swung loosely on broken hinges. The horses rolled their eyes nervously. Harry’s neck started to tingle, a stronger sign something was wrong here. As they rode into the center of town Harry closed his eyes in defeat and horror. He was hoping not to see something like this.</p><p>“Gods above!” Eragon whispered, looking horrified.</p><p>A mountain of bodies rose above them. The corpses were stiff and grimacing. Their clothes were soaked in blood, and the churned ground was stained with it. Slaughtered men lay over the women they had tried to protect, mothers still grasping their children, and lovers who had tried to shield each other rested in death’s cold embrace. Black arrows stuck out of them all. Neither young nor old had been spared. But worst of all, was the barbed spear that rose out of the peak of the pile, impaling the white body of a baby.</p><p>Harry had to fight the sudden onslaught of memories of his past and push down the rage and hate he could feel beginning to bubble. He couldn’t lose control! Harry breathed deeply as he heard Eragon wretch. Harry quickly continued to scan the village, doing his best to avoid looking at the pile of bodies, he did see Brom draw a bow and shoot a crow that was about to feast on the baby’s face.</p><p>{Harry!} Scáth said suddenly, {Those minds you sense are Urgals! They’ve noticed your presence; you must flee!}</p><p>Harry cursed loudly, much to Eragon’s shock, “Urgals!” Brom’s eyes widened, “Run!” Harry shouted as he drew his sword and made to ride, quickly followed by Brom and Eragon.</p><p>{On your right, two houses in front of you. An Urgal is preparing to knock you off your horse from the alley,} Scáth warned, as he had practiced with Harry in the forest of the Spine where many common thieves once tried to camp nearby the village. They were quick to flee though, when their numbers would be found slaughtered gruesomely.</p><p>Harry kept his horse on a run and straightened in his saddle and raised his blade across his torso, the faint odor of venom permeating his nostrils as he held the blade across his chest. Just as his horse breached the alley where the Urgal was hiding, Harry brought his sword down with all his might. Because of the woven Unbreakable and Ever-Sharp Charms on the blade’s enchantment, the blade sliced through the Urgal’s outstretched arm, severing it, and dug halfway through the beast’s body with ease. The Urgal howled in agony as it toppled to ground, slipping into death’s embrace as its blood and organs spilled out of its body. Hearing the cry of their fallen comrade, the other three Urgals that were stationed farther down the path leaped out of their hiding places and blocked Harry’s flight.</p><p>“Scatter!” Brom shouted and they each jerked their horses down different alleys.</p><p>Harry heard an angry grunt of one of the Urgals as it took after him. Harry mentally urged his horse to continue running and trust his next course of action. As his horse turned down another alley, Harry jumped out his saddle and spun in the air. He landed, stumbling slightly, then straightened and raised his sword as the Urgal came around the corner. It came up short with a look of shock on its face, clearly not expecting Harry to be facing it and stand ready for a fight. The beast growled at him and hefted its own, crude sword and struck. Harry blocked the attack with ease and moved swiftly to its side. The Urgal was quick to react, however and more skilled than he had thought and quickly jumped back, while slashing and managing a cut on the Urgal's arm. That was it, but he had to wait for the poison to run its course. Harry continued to block the beast’s attacks, smirking all the while, much to the Urgal’s anger. A few minutes passed and the Urgal stumbled slightly, looking at its nicked wound as it bled more than normal. It gazed at Harry’s sword and Harry nodded. The Urgal figured it out. It coughed its black blood and dropped to the ground, releasing a few more breaths, then dying.</p><p>{You best hurry to the town’s center,} Scáth informed him. {Eragon has backed himself into a corner and the other two Urgals are pressing in on him and I am too high up to be of assistance.}</p><p>Harry nodded at the information and quickly called his horse over to him mentally. Harry was quick to mount his steed again and took off again, with the use of a Point-Me Charm, Harry was able to pick up the pinpricks of light in the distance to know where to go. He reached the center of Yazuac in time to see a blue flash from one of the alleyways. He rushed towards the mouth of the alley where he pulled on the reins to stop in surprise. The Urgals lay dead, charred husks. Eragon was sagging against the wall, looking pale and incredibly weak. Harry dismounted and approached the boy.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” he asked, looking Eragon over for any injuries.</p><p>Eragon shook his head, “No, but Brom is,” Eragon answered as he struggled to stand up.</p><p>“How did you kill them?” Harry asked, gesturing with his head to the Urgals, while helping Eragon up.</p><p>“I don’t know, but whatever I did, it has drained me. And I feel like I haven’t eaten for several days.” Eragon responded as Harry helped him walk towards the mouth of the alley. Harry saw that the boy was shaking badly and he was having slight trouble walking straight.</p><p>“Have you called Saphira?” Harry asked as he took hold of his horse’s reins and led them towards where he knew Brom was, based on his unconscious mind. Half way there, Cadoc, Eragon’s horse, trotted over to them and followed them easily. Harry smirked, this was why he liked animals. Many of them could be more intelligent than most people knew and loyal to a fault, as long as they were treated right.</p><p>“Aye, but it’s too late for her to be of any assistance,” Eragon answered tiredly as Harry helped him up into Cadoc’s saddle, before going over and check on Brom. He managed to calm Snowfire down and examine the wound. A wave of his hand had the wound closed, but he wasn’t able to get Brom to drink a Blood-Replenishing Potion for Brom to recover quicker. A dragon landing with an angry hiss had Harry turnabout and see Saphira’s eyes burn with anger and her tail lashing about.</p><p>{Are you hurt?} She demanded, with clear rage in her voice. Her question was directed at Eragon, but she wasn’t focusing solely on Eragon, thus allowing Harry to hear her. Though, Harry always had his mind open, but closed in some other areas.</p><p>“No,” Eragon answered as he sways slightly.</p><p>“Here, drink this.” Harry ordered and gave him a vial full of red liquid.</p><p>“What is it?” Eragon asked, hesitating slightly.</p><p>“Something that’ll keep you going for a bit. Drink it, before I shove it down your throat.” Harry said.</p><p>Saphira hissed at him, {You may be a Rider as well, youngling, but do Not threaten my Rider.}</p><p>Harry looked over at Saphira, “I will do what is necessary to ensure that Eragon does not fall out of his saddle. And to ease both of your minds, that is an energy potion. He’ll get the strength he needs for the next several hours. Which will help prevent him from feeling so weak.”</p><p>Eragon uncorked the vial and slugged it back. Then gagged as he swallowed the potion down, “That is awful!”</p><p>Harry shrugged as he took the vial back, “Not much I can do about that. Just be thankful it works as necessary.”</p><p>“How can you be so…” Eragon trailed off as he felt a sudden rush of energy and he felt wide awake. Saphira snapped her head to Eragon as she felt the effects also.</p><p>Harry smirked, “Potions are very useful. I hope you’ll listen to me, next time you need something.”</p><p>“As long as they taste good, I’ll give it a go.” Eragon said.</p><p>Harry laughed, “Most potions taste horrible, but they work wonders.”</p><p>Eragon grimaced, “Then I shall keep myself as healthy as possible to avoid them.” Harry only grinned in answer.</p><p>{Where are the ones who did this?} Saphira asked suddenly with a growl in her thoughts. {I will rip them apart!}</p><p>“They’re already dead,” Eragon answered, startling Saphira and she looked at him in surprise. </p><p>{You killed them?} She asked.</p><p>“Two of them,” Eragon said, with a tired nod.</p><p>“Saphira,” Harry spoke, gaining their attention. “Do you think you can carry Brom? He is not fit to ride a horse, but your saddle’s straps will keep him in place so he does not fall.”</p><p>“Why don’t you have your dragon do it?” Eragon asked in confusion, “He’s known Brom longer. And where is he anyway?”</p><p>“He’s keeping watch,” Harry answered as he hit Brom with a Feather-Light Charm and hefted Brom out of the saddle and carried him over to Saphira. Something that made both boy and dragon stare as the young man easily carried the older man. “He is the one that told me that the Urgals were still in town. And while Scáth has known Brom longer, he is not comfortable carrying Brom around.” That much was true. Dragons are well known for being picky on who they let ride them, no matter how long they have known someone.</p><p>{Very well… Why is he so light? It’s not like he’s even there.} Saphira pointed out as Harry slid Brom into place.</p><p>“Feather-Light Charm.” Harry answered.</p><p>“You can use magic?” Eragon asked.</p><p>“Another time Eragon, we have to get out of here.” Harry said.</p><p>{Eragon may have some more energy, but I will not leave him.} Saphira said with steel in her voice.</p><p>“That’s alright,” Harry said, “It is best that you fly overhead anyways. Scáth does not see any other Urgals in the area, but your presence will keep any hidden ones away.”</p><p>Once Harry had Brom secure, Saphira took flight and flew over them as they made their way out of town. The trek was silent and Harry led the way past the Yazuac’s border. He followed the Ninor River south, since he remembered looking at the maps from Carvahall and knew that Daret was next. They paused briefly so that the horses could drink and refill their waterskins. Harry could conjure the water easily, but he did not want to deal with the hoard of questions that Eragon was going to ask.</p><p>As the sun descended towards the horizon and Harry and Eragon were waiting for their respective dragons to locate a suitable place, Eragon spoke up.</p><p>“You have been a Rider for three months correct?” he asked as he turned to Harry.</p><p>“Closer to four at this point, why?” Harry asked, glad that the potion had done its work. Eragon’s voice sounded stronger.</p><p>Eragon hesitated for a few minutes, “I have only been a Rider for a little over a month. Saphira and I are both young and know little of what the Riders were capable of and I was wondering if you had a better idea. You have been learning under Brom when you became a Rider and you mentioned that charm earlier. So…”</p><p>{He’s hoping you have an answer to how he killed the Urgals.} Scáth said as he suppled Harry with directions to a secluded clearing in the trees near the river. {It would not surprise me if the boy believes the answer to be magic. But it is likely he wants you to confirm what he had done.}</p><p>{I had thought so, myself. And I know he’ll be more than curious on the charm I spoke of earlier.}</p><p>“Given what Brom has told me about the Riders and how he has been training me, I have noticed that I have become stronger than the norm. And even more agile than I was before. And yes, before you ask, you used magic earlier. Whatever word you used; I do not know what to tell you.”</p><p>“That was my conclusion as well. However, I remember hearing Brom mutter something under his breath to get the fire started. It sounded like Brisingr, so I just used that.” Eragon answered as they arrived in the clearing to find Saphira lying with Brom by her side. The old man now awake and looking around.</p><p>Scáth came down a few minutes later, {The area is clear, I did not see any other Urgals in the area and there is no town for miles yet,} he said as he folded his wings and settled down on the edge of the clearing on the other side of Brom. Harry nodded and dismounted. Once Eragon had dismounted, he took Cadoc’s reins and went to picket the horses by the river so they relax and do as they please.</p><p>“How are you?” Eragon asked as he settled by the fire, while Harry collected another vial from his bag and gave it to Brom. Brom barely glanced at the vial, before popping it and drinking. Brom grimaced slightly and gave the vial back.</p><p>Brom sighed, “Better now. Thank you, Harry.”</p><p>Harry nodded and went over to lay next to Scáth.</p><p>“What was that?” Eragon asked, looking at Harry as curious as ever.</p><p>“Blood-Replenishing Potion. It replaces the blood that Brom lost. Allowing him to recover and heal quicker.” Harry responded.</p><p>“I’ve never heard of that before. And the other one, where did you get them?”</p><p>“He brewed them himself.” Brom answered, “Don’t pry him Eragon, he’s had to deal with enough of his life and…”</p><p>“It’s alright Brom.” Harry interrupted, “If Eragon never gets the answers he seeks, he’ll become annoying as hell.” Harry chuckled lightly at Eragon’s affronted look. “To answer some of your questions, but give you many more; I hail from another world.” Harry paused at Eragon’s shocked look and smirked. “Yes, hard to believe I know, but I do. </p><p>“How did you get here? And why are you here?” Eragon asked quickly.</p><p>“I got here through the use of a ritual the goblins of my world were able to use.” Harry ignored Eragon’s mouthed ‘Goblins?’ and continued, “They didn’t know which world I would be sent to, only know that it would possess magic so that I would thrive. As for why I’m here, I wanted to leave my world as I was betrayed in ways that I had never thought possible. That world no longer became my home and what I brought with me was all that I had left of that world.”</p><p>“So you can use magic?”</p><p>Harry nodded, “I can. The magic of my world. And now that I am a Rider, the magic of this world as well. My bag, as you know, is bigger on the inside. Which carries everything I own within it.”</p><p>“Why did you leave your world exactly?” Eragon pressed, then recoiled at the darkened look that erupted on Harry’s face.</p><p>“That is a story for another time that I do not want to tell just yet.” Harry answered, his voice lined with steel that spoke of finality. Then accepted a bowl from Brom.</p><p>“It’s not as good as what you can do, but it’ll do for the night.” Brom said.</p><p>Harry smirked slightly and ate what he had. While Brom and Eragon discussed what happened in Yazuac.</p><p>“Boy!” Brom roared unexpectedly at Eragon, but caused Harry to flinch out of reflex and Scáth to growl. The dragon knew well why that word caused such a reaction out of his bonded and he didn’t like it. He shifted closer to Harry and wrapped his tail and head around him.</p><p>“I told you not to shout that word Brom.” Harry growled, noting that Eragon and Saphira were looking at him in confusion. Brom apologized and went back to talking with Eragon, while Saphira continued to watch him curiously.</p><p>Harry and Scáth were quick to fall asleep and rest for the rest of the day.<br/>-<br/>A few hours before noon the next day, Brom started educating them both in the ways of magic. Brom had wanted to start with Harry months ago, but Harry wanted to focus on the plans that he was doing, something the Brom could understand and strongly encouraged. He focused mostly on Eragon, which Harry didn’t care about, the lessons sounded rather similar to what he was taught. Also, Eragon was asking an endless supply of question that Brom answered to the best of his knowledge. Harry did find it interesting that the Ancient Language that Brom spoke of could prevent people from lying and he stared in wonder at the bird that had flown from the branches to rest in the man’s open palm. Harry startled slightly when Brom swung low on his saddle and plucked several pebbles from the path. He sifted through them before tossing one to Eragon and one to Harry.</p><p>“Might as well start your training as well. I did want to start with you earlier.” Brom said.</p><p>“You did encourage me to continue my plans old man.” Harry pointed out.</p><p>Brom growled, but ignored the comment, “Now, what I want both of you to is lift the stone into the air and hold it there for as long as you can. The words you need to use are Stenr Reisa. Say them.”</p><p>Harry said the words at the given consent and the stone rose immediately into the air, catching both Brom and Eragon’s attention. Eragon stared hard as the stone continued to rise. “How are you doing that?” he demanded.</p><p>Harry shrugged and ended the spell, “I’ve used magic since I was eleven. I know how to connect to the magic within me and use it accordingly.”</p><p>“That’s not how it works, Harry.” Brom said. “The magic comes from the energy around us. Using the energy directly from the body, drains you quickly.”</p><p>“Then why did you tell me it doesn’t work that way, when it clearly does?” Harry asked.</p><p>Brom sputtered, “I only meant… er… Eragon! You haven’t started!” he snapped at the boy.</p><p>Eragon jumped in the saddle and refocused back on his pebble. Eragon let out a cry of joy when he was able to get the stone wobble in the air slightly, before plopping back into his hand.</p><p>“Not bad for your first time,” Brom praised, “Not many students would be able to get it right away.”</p><p>“Why does my palm glow like that?” Eragon asked as Harry decided to look within his mind and find the new source of magic.</p><p>“No one’s really sure, but the Rider’s always preferred to channel their magic through which ever hand bore the Gedwey Ignasia,” Brom said as shifted his arms, “It’d be best if we got you both some gloves in the next town. You both hide them well on your own, but we don’t want the glow to alert any enemies.”</p><p>Harry tuned them out as he focused on the magic he was sensing. With the peace that was provided by seclusion, he focused on the magic that flowed through him. When he was able to focus on the magic, he had used for the stone to rise, he followed it back towards the source. It felt like ages, but he eventually located a fork in the flow of his magic, where two separate sources met to combine into one mighty river. One branch looked as it did before, but with the addition of black within it. He could only assume that was because of his bond with Scáth. While the other branch was smaller than the first and made of a white light. He knew that the larger one belonged to his wizarding magic, he followed the other. It led towards what could only be described as a bump in his consciousness. It was strange. Harry knew this magic had to be from his bond with Scáth and the land, but he doubted that the bump would be spewing forth white light like an active spring.</p><p>{Perhaps it is because you could already use magic before you bonded with me,} Scáth commented from his place in the clouds.</p><p>{Perhaps,} Harry echoed, {The magic from our world flows through our very blood. It funnels out innate magic and we are able to bend it to our will. It’s possible that with our bond, the magic became more open, rather than just being there for me to access it.}</p><p>{If that is so, you must be careful,} Scáth counseled sternly, and full of concern in his voice. {I have no doubt that you will be stronger than most magic users. However, we don’t know your limits with this magic alone. You will also have to be careful when you speak this language without intending to perform magic for you might cast a spell without meaning to.}</p><p>{Which is why I shall test myself carefully and slowly.} Harry said as he returned his attention to his surroundings. {I have a feeling my strength far exceeds Eragon’s so most of this training will need to be done in private. I have a feeling Brom may agree with me.}</p><p>With the discovery of how the magic of this world worked, Harry tried again, ‘Stenr Reisa.” He said. The stone rose steadily in the air. From what Brom said and what Eragon asked, Harry was expecting to feel a drain of his own energy, but felt nothing. It was as easy as casting the Levitation Charm. Harry ceased his control before the stone rose a foot in the air.</p><p>Brom spoke as he gave Harry a piercing look. “Most new Riders would have taken months to perform their first spell. Now, again but be quicker about it.” Eragon grumbled, but Harry just sat there, fiddling with the stone and waited. He would let Eragon succeed first then go himself. Harry didn’t want to deal with a boy who was thinking that Harry was challenging him at something. Harry had to deal with that at Hogwarts too many times. He didn’t want to go through that again.</p><p>The day proceeded in this manner for some time. First Eragon would succeed in lifting his stone and Harry would lift his a few minutes later. Since Eragon was visibly straining in his use of magic and Harry wasn’t even beginning to pant, Harry pretended to copy the boy. Not a hard feat, really. He knew Brom wasn’t fooled in the slightest, the old man was sharper than normal. The aged man didn’t comment though and Harry could only guess that he agreed with what Harry doing or was trying to figure it out. When Brom finally allowed them to stop, he then started educating them in the Ancient Language, telling them what certain plants were, what the morning star was called. When night arrived and Eragon’s sparring session ended, Brom surprised Harry by coming up to him while he was speaking with Scáth and quietly gestured for Harry to follow him away from where Eragon and Saphira were already sleeping. Once they were a fair distance away where Saphira wouldn’t hear them, Brom questioned Harry on his strange behavior during their magic training.</p><p>“What is it like when you access your magic?” Harry asked before he answered Brom’s questions. “Is it like there is this bright solid bump in your mind, to which you can access your magic?”</p><p>Brom paused, “I’ve never really thought about it before, but yes… that’s what it feels like. Why?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Harry started as he fingered his sword. He went on to explaining what he had discovered when he checked the flow of his magic, “It’s my belief that the mingling of the two different types of magic have augmented and changed each other. I’m not sure how my magic has changed, aside from becoming stronger but the magic of this land, the magic that you and Eragon use, has not only increased in strength, but the magic of this land, the magic that you and Eragon use, has not only increased in strength, but has become more tempered by magic; making it less dangerous.” Harry paused as he gathered his thoughts, “I believe that I may exceed the rules of your world’s magic, but I still pay the same price as everyone else. Just not as much as others would. However, I am much stronger than any new Rider ought to be, by your counting and Eragon’s examples.”</p><p>“I will not lie to you,” Brom said gravely as he realized what Harry had said sunk in, “Had I not known you for so long, I would be concerned. You remind me a great deal of Galbatorix, for he was the last person, the last Rider, to display such advanced skills. Skills with which he has continued to reap much destruction and death.”</p><p>{It is an understandable opinion, given the situation,} Scáth said soothingly as he felt Harry fight to keep down his distaste for being compared to such evil, {Even if it is distasteful.}</p><p>{I know.} Harry said, with a small sigh, {I’m just glad that he still trusts me, given how long I’ve been in this world. There is something that I can suggest to Brom, I do not like it, but I need to know.}</p><p>Scáth growled within his mind, but understood Harry’s reason.</p><p>Harry sighed, gaining a look of curiosity from Brom, “I do not like chains being placed upon myself,” he said in a calm tone, “But, if it would ease your concerns, I will swear an oath in the Ancient Language that I will not turn into another Rider like Galabtorix.” Brom gaped at Harry in shock.</p><p>{I believe I am acquiring your taste for surprising people,} Scáth rumbled in Harry’s head, his voice deep with laughter.</p><p>Brom shook his head, “I told you Harry, had I not known you as long as I have… But I do know you. I may not know your whole life, but I do know enough. Never give me such an oath, I trust you. I have seen the way you are in the village; you are not the kind of person to be anything like Galbatorix. Fear not that your education will be slighted… Though, if your enemies come after you from your world, even I won’t dare hold Scáth back. I know how he’ll react, should he ever meet them.”</p><p>Harry smirked, “You have no idea. He’s still coming up with different ways to do things to a couple of people.”</p><p>{Yes, I am!} Scáth said to both of them.</p><p>Brom shook his head, “I would, however, like to test you and see just how much stronger you are.”</p><p>Since there was only an hour or two of sunset light left, Brom immediately gave Harry a slew of new words and tested Harry’s abilities. Even having him perform a series of tasks, ranging from lifting and manipulating a sphere of water from the Ninor, to manipulating sources of energy such as fire and light. He started out easy to see how Harry react. Seeing Harry not even being pushed, he progressed to harder tasks. Most of the tasks Brom presented were within Harry’s limits, causing Harry to use more energy. As a result, the harder tasks got him more tired and he was able to do less. By the time they were finished, Harry was panting from exertion and sweat beaded his face. He had completed twenty tasks, each were more difficult than the last.</p><p>“Unbelievable,” Brom remarked as they slowly made their way back to camp. “The strength you just exhibited would only be seen by someone with years, if not decades, of practice. I know you have been trying to combine your magic and our magic together for the last ten years, but I dare say that it will be easier to do so now.” Brom fell silent for a time before speaking again, just before they finished approaching the camp, “I know you have told me much about the land you come from. But I do wish to hear more of the magical part… I know you do not wish to tell me now.” Brom held up his hands at Harry’s dark look, “But when you are ready. I have always wondered about the lands beyond Alagaesia’s borders.”</p><p>“One day, perhaps. When I tell my full story, though… I do not know when that will be. Perhaps it’ll finally happen when I have finally found something that I have longed for.” Harry said.</p><p>“And what is that?” Brom asked with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>Harry smiled sadly, but said nothing. Brom sighed softly and left Harry be for the night. Harry walked over to Scáth and lay down next to his midnight hide.</p><p>{I am glad that you are so strong in this type of magic, little one,} Scáth remarked as he curled around Harry protectively and draped one of his inky black wings over them both. {It eases my worries that it will endanger you, should you have need of it and I am not around to be of assistance.}</p><p>{You shall always be my side, my shadow,} Harry assured him, as he stroked Scáth’s scaly cheek. {Nothing will ever change that.} Scáth rumbled deeply in pleasure and they both drifted to sleep.<br/>-<br/>The days continued into a routine for Harry. Since he and Brom both knew that he was more advanced than Eragon was, Harry took to flying during the morning hours with Scáth while Eragon practiced magic with Brom on the ground. Eragon had already pointed out that Harry was clearly going to learn faster than he was, since Harry had more knowledgeable control than he did. Harry calmed the boy down when Harry pointed out his magic and their magic were different, that did cheer Eragon up a bit at least.</p><p>Some days he’d stay in the air, happily gliding among the clouds on Scáth’s back, and other days, he would return to the ground around noon for lunch and travel with them for the rest of the to continue with his education in the Ancient Language. He still made the same progress that Eragon was learning, however Brom and Harry did not tell Eragon that Brom was teaching Harry the advanced words of magic.</p><p>As they neared Daret on the eighth day of their trek from Yazuac, Harry was forced to remain on the ground so as to avoid suspicion from anyone on the road they might encounter.</p><p>“Scáth can see the villagers,” Harry informed the other two as they cautiously approached the small village. “He says they look wary, but alive.” Harry neglected to mention that he could sense the various minds of the villagers, something that Brom knew Harry was doing. Through them, he noticed that they had seen their approach and were preparing for a possible attack. Harry didn’t know if Brom knew this himself. Harry did avoid the privacy of their minds at least and mostly sensed from their most surface thoughts, of what they were thinking now </p><p>“Any Urgals?” Eragon asked as they cautiously approached the town. “And how come Scáth does not hide with Saphira? Isn’t he risking exposure?”</p><p>“As far as Scáth can tell, there are no Urgals in the area.” Harry replied as he kept his free hand near his blade. “As for why he does not hide, Scáth is not as noticeable as Saphira is. He’s also had plenty of time to practice in Carvahall to hide within the clouds and look no more than a large bird to any who look to the sky.”</p><p>“As fascinating as that is,” Brom interrupted, his voice stiff and his body posture warlike, “I thought you said he saw the villagers here.”</p><p>“He does,” Harry confirmed as he looked throughout the village. “They’re on the roof tops surveying us. Given what happened at Yazuac, it would not surprise me if Daret has experienced issues of their own and aren’t revealing themselves because of it.”</p><p>Brom grunted and wheelied Snowfire about. “Let’s get out of here. I don’t like the feel of this.” He spurred Snowfire into a gallop, Eragon followed him, urging Cadoc forward.</p><p>Harry did not. He could clearly see in the eyes of the men that hid on the roofs that they would defend their village with their lives and they have had several encounters with Urgals and have merely managed to drive them off. As such, they were liable to attack at the slightest hint of danger. Therefore, Harry calmly strode forward to look as non-threatening as possible and was not surprised when Brom and Eragon were forced to pull their steeds to a stop when two wagons came out from behind two houses and blocked their paths. </p><p>A swarthy man hopped over the wagon and planted himself before them, a broadsword slung at his side a drawn bow in his hands. Eragon swung his own bow up and pointed it at the stranger, who commanded, “Halt! Put your weapons down. You’re surrounded by sixty archers. They’ll shoot if you move.” As if on cue, a row of men stood up on the roofs of the surrounding houses. </p><p>{Stay away Saphira!} Harry head Eragon cry, clearly he was distraught and not thinking well, {There are too many. If you come, they’ll shoot you out of the sky. Stay away!} </p><p>{Tis a shame that they have been forced to such measures,} Scáth commented.</p><p>{At least they seem capable of defending themselves,} Harry responded as he relaxed in his saddle.</p><p>“What do you want?” Brom asked calmly.</p><p>“Why have you come here?” the man demanded.</p><p>“To buy supplies and hear the news. Nothing more. We’re on the way to my cousin’s house in Dras-Leona.”</p><p>“You’re armed pretty heavily.”</p><p>“So are you,” Brom replied, “These are dangerous times.”</p><p>“True.” The man looked at them carefully. “I don’t think you mean us ill, but we’ve had too many encounters with Urgals and bandits for me to trust you only on your word.”</p><p>“If it doesn’t matter what we say, what happens now?” Brom countered. The men on top of the houses had not moved. Harry knew they were nervous. Thought their stillness could speak of discipline.</p><p>{Odd,} Scáth said after a few minutes as Brom told the man what they needed.</p><p>{What?} Harry questioned. He saw nothing wrong in the conversation.</p><p>{Since Saphira is so close to the town this time, I can see her from my high advantage point,} Scat said and gave Harry a brief glimpse of what he was looking at. {She seems to be extremely agitated and angry, yet I can see no reason for it.}</p><p>{Hmmm, that is odd.} Harry said as he helped Eragon pack their supplies and slide his new pair of gloves on. {Perhaps it is what Eragon told her.}</p><p>{Bah! It is useless to wonder of such things. We are likely to find the answers soon enough,} Scáth grumbled and Harry felt rather than saw him angle out of the sky towards the trees lining the Ninor. {I shall meet you where Saphira waits along the Ninor.} Harry chuckled lightly at the antics of his bonded as he followed Brom and Eragon through the trees.</p><p>“The Empire is in worse condition than I had imagined. When the traders visited Carvahall, they brought reports of unrest, but I never believed that it was this widespread. With all these Urgals around, it seems that the Empire itself is under attack, yet no troops of soldiers have been sent out. It’s as if the king doesn’t care to defend his domain.”</p><p>“It is strange.” Eragon agreed.</p><p>Brom ducked a low hanging branch. “Did you use any of your powers while we were in Daret?”</p><p>“There was no reason to.”</p><p>“Wrong,” Brom corrected. “Given how Harry acted while we were there, and even with my limited abilities, we could sense Trevor’s intentions. If the villagers had been bent on killing us, I wouldn’t have just sat there. However, I felt there was a reasonable chance of talking our way out of there, which I did.”</p><p>“How could I know what Trevor was thinking?” Eragon asked. “Am I supposed to be able to see into people’s minds?”</p><p>“Come now,” Brom chided, “you should know the answer to that. You could have discovered Trevor’s purpose in the same way that you communicate with Cadoc or Saphira. I felt Harry’s mind over mine and even felt it slightly wash over theirs. That is why he was calmer than us. He knew what their intentions were and looked as non-threatening as possible. I took his posture to add to it and talk our way out of it. It’s a simple thing to do, but it’s a power you must use sparingly and with great caution. A person’s mind is his last sanctuary. You must never violate it, unless circumstances force you to. The Riders had very strict rules regarding this. If they were broken without due cause, the punishment was severe.”</p><p>“And you can do this, even though you aren’t a Rider?” Eragon asked.</p><p>“As I said before, with the right instruction anyone can talk with their minds, but with differing amounts of success. Whether it’s magic, though, is hard to tell. Magical abilities will certainly trigger the talent-or becoming linked with a dragon- but I’ve known plenty who learned it on their own. Think about it: you can communicate with any sentient being, though the contact many not be very clear. You could spend the entire day listening to a bird’s thoughts or understanding how an earthworm feels during a rainstorm. But, I’ve never found birds interesting. I suggest starting with a cat; they have unusual personalities.”</p><p>Before they could continue, the trio reached the place where Saphira and Scáth were waiting patiently… Well, Scáth was waiting patiently. Saphira looked Eragon over carefully and gave a low hiss. Harry startled slightly when she cursed at her own Rider, though Harry was more surprised that he had understood her. Her eyes were flinty. Eragon threw Harry and Brom a concerned look. Harry, Brom, and Scáth watched curiously as Eragon and Saphira stared at each other in silent conversation. When Eragon dismounted, Harry quirked an eyebrow in surprise when Saphira knocked him down and pinned him to the ground, eliciting a startled cry from the brown-haired youth.</p><p>{I don’t think it was something he said to her,} Harry remarked as they both looked on in mild surprise at the silent interaction between Rider and dragon. {At least… not entirely.}</p><p>“Well?” Brom questioned when Eragon dropped his gaze from her piercing eye.</p><p>"She wants me to ride her tomorrow.” Eragon stated simply.</p><p>Harry could hear the fear in his voice and couldn’t help wonder if Eragon was afraid of heights.</p><p>{I think I understand her source of irritation now,} Scáth remarked with a small mental chuckle, {She is upset that he has neglected her and is undoubtedly agitated that he is constantly running into troublesome situations that puts his life at risk.}</p><p>{Yes, and I have no doubt that you would feel the same if the situation if we dealt with such,} Harry responded with his own concealed chuckle as Brom consented to Saphira’s demand, much to Eragon’s dismay.</p><p>{Of course!} Scáth said with a tone of finality and amusement in his voice as he followed Saphira into the air. Harry smiled and spurred his horse into movement, so the three of them could cover more ground, since the sun was still out.</p><p>That night, Harry was sitting off to the side of their camp and stayed away from the sparring match between Eragon and Brom. Harry’s progress had advanced to where he no longer instructed Eragon and Brom took over. He sat cross legged as continued with more of his plans that he could now work out. As he listened to the two trade blows with their blunted swords, something that Harry did not participate in, since his sword had absorbed the magic and made it immune, much to Brom’s shock when he felt it. Harry kept going with the items he had on hand and paused when he had a sudden idea.</p><p>{What are you thinking of?} Scáth asked when he felt Harry froze.</p><p>{I wonder…} Harry paused, {I wonder if I may be able to use Runes to help protect you.} Harry’s mind was now going as he wondered about the possibility.</p><p>{What do you mean?} Scáth asked, feeling quite confused now.</p><p>{Runes are used for a variety of things from my world, but there are many number of Runes that have been used for protection. And there’s actually a lot of different combinations of Runes you could do to get different results.} Harry explained.</p><p>Scáth rumbled slightly, {While I do have an understanding of Runes from your memories, what do you plan on enchanting it on to defend me?}</p><p>Harry smiled slightly, {I was thinking of your scales.} Harry paused when he felt Scáth’s interest peak and continued, {Many different materials can be used. It’s even been used on the dragon scales back from my world. They would use the scales and then bind it in an area that was heavily saturated in magic. Given that you have an enormous amount of magic within you… I can’t help but wonder, if I might be able to draw or perhaps… carve the Runes into your scales. The Runes would only draw on the necessary amount of magic that you need to power the defensive capabilities it provides and you’d be well protected. Instead of me having to use these wards that Brom spoke of.}</p><p>Scáth hummed slightly, {It is an interesting idea. However, what if the Runes draw too much of my magic from me? Wouldn’t that be dangerous?}</p><p>Harry nodded slightly, {Yes, it can be dangerous, but if I’m able to manipulate the Runes to react to your control… say you can activate the Runes whenever you need them to, then it will start withdrawing the necessary magic from you in order to protect you. And you can deactivate the Runes at any time, therefore allowing your magic to replenish itself. And I can always provide my magic if you need it.}</p><p>Scáth turned to Harry, {I must admit, I am curious now. Will you be trying tonight?}</p><p>{If you want. I was planning on starting on something rather basic, so you can tell me how it works out.} Harry said.</p><p>{Hmm… why not. I am much curious to try this out as you are.} Scáth consented and wrapped his tail around Harry.</p><p>Harry smiled, {Where do you want it? I’m only planning on just drawing it on for now. That way, I can wipe off the Rune if I need to, in case it ends up being a problem.}</p><p>Scáth brought his tail closer, {How about on my tail. It is easy for you to reach and even I can just lick it off if necessary.}</p><p>Harry looked thoughtful, then nodded, {Alright. I’m just going to go with a basic shielding charm, that prevents mud from getting on your scales. See how that works out.}</p><p>Scáth looked at Harry in slight surprise, {There is actually a Rune for that?}</p><p>Harry chuckled within their bond, {There is. You’d be surprised at some of the Runes that were created just to keep even the tiny annoyances at bay.} Harry took out his wand and drew the specific pattern that made the Rune. He also fed his own magic into the Rune, making the Rune glow a soft white, that was hidden by Scáth’s wing so Brom couldn’t see what was going on. When Harry finished, he took some mud in his hand and dropped it on Scáth’s claw. The mud quickly slid off, with no streak or trace it was on. {How’s it working?}</p><p>Scáth hummed, {Honestly, can’t even feel a drain. It’s like it’s not even there. Leave it on a few days so I can let you know how it works out.}</p><p>Harry nodded, {Of course… though, I’m going to cover it an illusion so no one can see it.}</p><p>Scáth chuckled, {Yes, I would appreciate if you did that.}</p><p>Harry smiled and waved his wand over the Rune, making it invisible to everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Durza's Embarrassment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that was a fun vacation. Updates will be extended a bit, but still going.</p><p>'Thoughts'<br/>$Parseltongue$<br/>{Thoughts to others}<br/>SPELLS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat on the bed in the room he and Eragon shared. They had arrived in Teirm, a port city on the coast of Alagaesia, a few days ago. The day after they had left Daret, the three of them had lost the trail of the Ra’zac. Since Eragon had been in the air, though he would treasure the memory that Scáth had sent about Eragon’s reaction /“This isn’t so bad up here.” Eragon said calmly as Saphira stepped forward and Eragon now looked at how far below the ground was. “Oh.” He paled. {Not so bad indeed} Saphira chuckled and dived off suddenly. Eragon’s voice went quite high for his mid-late teenage years.\ (AN: Only part of the movie that I liked)</p><p>Brom and Harry backtracked until they found where they had disappeared. When Eragon discovered a flask full of a liquid called Seithr Oil, the three of them had decided to travel to Teirm, in order to track the Ra’zac through the purchases of the oil, since it was apparently very rare and expensive. The days after that fell into routine again. Eragon would fly in the morning with Saphira, while Harry would remain on the ground and receive more tutelage from Brom in the Ancient Language and some of the finer complexities. Given that Harry was a fast learner and didn’t need to practice as often as Eragon did, Brom gave Harry a wider array of words and get Harry used to speaking it more fluently. Often leading to them speaking solely in the Ancient Language.</p><p>The day before they arrived, Eragon had spoken of dreaming of a girl he had never seen before and wanted to know the significance. Brom was at a loss, though Harry thought he saw something in the old man’s eyes at the description of the woman. When Eragon made eye contact with Harry and Harry dived in with Legilemency, since the Ancient Language and a dragon could not sense that and Harry saw the woman that Eragon spoke of. Harry had to admit, she was very beautiful. Harry would need to talk to Brom and see what he knew.</p><p>The day after they had arrived in Teirm, Brom and his friend Jeod had gone to the castle to see if they could get access to the records they needed, but were unsuccessful. The days thence were spent by Brom educating Eragon on how to read, since apparently his uncle didn’t bother to teach him.</p><p>Since it had been quite some time, Harry had chosen to laze about for a bit and enjoy the comforts of civilized living. For the first few days, he merely spent his time relaxing and reading some when he saw Jeod’s library. Today, however, he was lying on the bed and was deep in thought.</p><p>{Are you ok, little one?} Scáth asked worriedly. Though they were apart and Scáth was staying outside with Saphira, they kept their connection open. Thus, allowing them to communicate freely and sense each other’s emotions. This was how Scáth knew that Harry had not been sleeping well for the last few nights.</p><p>{I am as well as can be, given what I’ve dealt with.} Harry said as he got up and walked over to the washbowl on the dresser. {I just have not had the opportunity for my mind to wander since I arrived in Alageasia until now.}</p><p>{Your past?{ Scáth asked gently, knowing it was Harry’s most sensitive subject. For how bonded they were, Scáth still didn’t know everything about what happened to Harry. All he knew is that Harry was betrayed so deeply and had witnessed horrors that he couldn’t unsee. He also knew that Harry could not allow rage to overcome him, but he knew not the reason why.</p><p>{Aye, my past.} Harry responded with a heavy sigh as several images of his youth at Hogwarts flew across his mind and through Scáth’s as well.</p><p>{You miss it, don’t you?}</p><p>Harry splashed water on his face and wiped it with a towel, looking at his face in the mirror briefly. {I miss my earlier years with my friends. I miss what should have been had I not been betrayed.} Scáth recoiled slightly from Harry’s mind as a deep well of betrayal, pain, horror, anger, and despair revealed itself in Harry’s words. As quick as he thought it, Scáth buried it deep within Harry’s mind and sealed it away so Harry could still function.</p><p>{Do not despair, Harry.} Scáth said as he enveloped Harry in a mental hug, to which Harry smiled fondly and returned the embrace. {Remember, you are not alone anymore and this is not a dream. You and I will spend eternity together, even should death take us into its everlasting embrace.}</p><p>{I love you, my shadow,} Harry responded with a gently smile, {And there is a bit of history I will need to tell you at another point.}</p><p>{And I love you,} Scáth said, before the two of them allowed their bond to settle down to a background hum that gave them both joy in knowing that it existed, {And I shall wait as long as possible, until you decide to tell me your full story.}</p><p>When their conversation ended, Harry looked closer at his reflection. At first, he thought the mirror was blurry from lack of cleaning, but on closer examination, he saw that it was perfectly fine. Even lightly running his finger down the mirror. However, his reflection had changed since the last time he had been able to look into a mirror, some four and a half months ago. He noted that his eyes had slanted slightly, his eyebrows were thinner than before, and his ears had started to develop into slight points. He appeared to be a mix between elf and human, though his human traits still overpowered the elfin.</p><p>{When did this happen? And how?} Harry thought in shock as he traced one of the points on his ears. {And why hasn’t anyone mentioned this before?}</p><p>{The changes are not as prominent as you think,} Scáth answered, {It is only prominent to you because you were used to how you looked before and have not been able to see yourself in the months that have passed. Also, your hair is still long enough to hide the points of your ears, when you do not tuck it behind them.}</p><p>{But how though? I have no elven ancestors.}</p><p>Scáth was quiet for a few minutes, {I do not know for certain. But I think it is because of the bond. The elves were the first Dragon Riders before humans were. Likely that you will gain more elven traits. You have said that you do not get exhausted when you run as you used to.}</p><p>{True…} Harry responded as he looked at his slight changed appearance more thoroughly, {I’m not complaining. It’s just unexpected… and a little weird.}</p><p>Scáth rumbled in amusement and fell silent. Harry rearranged his messy hair to cover his ears, not a hard feat. Strapped Ionsúire to his waist, continuing to call it the sword of Godric Gryffindor was a mouthful, and left the room. Eragon was going over more lessons and Jeod was off doing something or other. Since he had no desire to remain indoors any longer, as he had for the past three days, Harry made his way out of the house with thoughts of exploring Teirm as Eragon had done the day after they got here. He wandered the town, going through the streets, looking through the stores he passed. But got bored rather quickly. Compared to the sheer vastness of the heavily populated cities he had left behind, Tierm was far smaller offered little in the way of entertainment. As it was, Harry was making his way back towards Jeod’s house near noon. Planning on getting something to eat and drink, then go through Jeod’s library again.</p><p>He paused at the Herbalists house that he had paid little attention to when they arrived. The woman, Angela he recalled, was very strange, and since he left his mind quite open, she possessed an unusual pet. When Harry had first come into contact with the woman, he thought nothing of her, but when his mental eye came across the strong wall, he took a bigger interest. Very few humans were capable of doing it so completely. His mental shields were different. Even after testing it with Brom and confirming to the old man that he left his mind open to pick on other people’s surface thoughts, but when Harry closed his mind off completely, Brom confirmed that he couldn’t feel Harry’s mind at all. Even more so, if Brom wasn’t looking at Harry, it would be like he wasn’t even there. Guess the combination of Occlumency and mental barriers of this world were a strong combination. Though if someone stronger came along, there was a chance that they might notice Harry’s mind. So, Harry did keep constant awareness of his mind.</p><p>The pet he had felt, if it could be considered that, was sharp and cunning. Something that you come across from the more common thoughts. Harry had tried to get into contact with this presence, but it had flicked his consciousness away, as though Harry was irrelevant and with barely a flicker of thought. Harry was only able to catch that it was a feline.</p><p>Even more curious, Harry entered the herb shop. If he was lucky, he might get some answers from the strange and eccentric woman, even if it were about plants. He had gone over his potions books again and became quite skilled, even with the help of the goblins in reteaching him. Harry paused when the door closed and waited until his eyes readjusted. Then he turned his gaze to the shop’s interior. He was surprised to see the store was filled with boxes. Cupboard doors once holding a variety of items, were now open and empty. Pots were stuffed in boxes, rather hastily, and various flowers were strewn in others. The counters only held the boxes and the windows were stripped from the curtains.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the curly light brown-haired herbalist said as she walked into the room. “But my shop is closed, and as you can see will not be opening again.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry.” Harry said, “I didn’t know. I was just hoping you might have some plants that could work in potions.”</p><p>“Oh! A potions expert.” The herbalist perked slightly at that. “Well, is there any difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?”</p><p>Harry blinked, slightly surprised that those plants existed here. “Well, the plants themselves are often mistaken for Aconite…”</p><p>The herbalist smiled, “Good, you know your stuff…”</p><p>Harry held up a hand, “Unless you go about in preparation. For example, the Monkshood can be dried out and ground to a powder and used for at least twelve different potions. While wolfsbane can be pickled and used for five different potions.”</p><p>The herbalist’s eyes gleamed, “Ah, a Potions Master then, if you are able to figure out the different ways to do it. Well, was there any particular plant that you were looking for?”</p><p>Harry started, then jumped slightly at the larger than normal cat that appeared from the shadows and started rubbing against his leg. Harry leaned down and let his fingers stroke through the cat’s fur, “I’m looking for any plants that have to do with healing… If you have any to spare before you leave.”</p><p>“Anything in particular? An unexpected injury that will come about, or perhaps a salve that you can make?” Angela asked.</p><p>Harry thought back to the woman from Eragon’s dreams and tried to remember what wounds she had.</p><p>{You know of her?!} Harry jumped at the unexpected male thoughts coming into his mind suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“What…” Harry started as the cat jumped onto a shelf and stared at him.</p><p>{You know of that woman! How?} The cat demanded.</p><p>Harry stared in shock, surprised that the thoughts came from him. “What are you?” Harry had never seen anything like it. It wasn’t just bigger. The paws were larger than normal and had two white fangs protruding over its jaw. Its red eyes were gentler at least, Harry was glad for that.</p><p>{I am a Werecat. But that is not important right now. The woman I saw within your mind… You are different than the other Rider. Your magic bends differently and seems more… open and flexible. I have never encountered one such as you. You could greatly tip the scales in the war.} The Werecat said.</p><p>Harry stared at him, were Werecat’s like Werewolves? Before he could ask the Werecat spoke again, {Listen to me now. My name is Solembum. The woman you saw is greatly important. You must travel East of the city to Gil’ead. And make great haste. She is being ravaged and tortured. With your skill and unknown magic, you may be able to rescue her and get her away from the Black King’s grasp. Talk with the bearded one, he may argue, but he will let you go. And beware the shade with hair as red as blood and crimson eyes. Your power is great, but should he discover what you can do, word will get back to the Traitor and he will Personally come after you. Leave the shade and battle him another day. Save the woman. Use your skill to get her out. Go!}</p><p>Harry jumped at the last word. He gave a quick good bye to Angela, then bolted out of the house. Whatever Solembum said may have sounded a bit commanding, which Harry wasn’t too thrilled about, but a chance to get someone that opposed the Traitor out of his grasp, Harry was willing to listen.</p><p>Harry ran into Jeod’s house, quickly stopping by the butler to find out where Eragon and Brom were, and headed into the study. Walking in, he saw that Brom was going over a book with Eragon, “Excuse the interruption,” Harry said, a bit of worry and urgency in his voice. “But I need a word with you Brom… In private,” he added when Brom hesitated a bit.</p><p>“Alright,” Brom conceded after a moment. “We were about to break for lunch anyways. Go on Eragon, I’ll be along shortly.” Eragon looked annoyed that Harry was discussing something private with Brom Again, but walked out and shut the door. Harry whispered a line in the Ancient Language and reinforced it with his own ward to make sure that Eragon wouldn’t listen in again as he did the first time they met Jeod. “Is something wrong, Harry?”</p><p>“What do you know of werecats?” Harry asking, making the man gape at him in astonishment.</p><p>“Very little, actually,” Brom responded when he gathered his thoughts. “Like the elves and the dwarves, they tend to guard their secrets very closely. They used to walk openly in the land, during the rise of the Rider’s power. A few of them chose to become companions even. But that was to a rare few. They flitted among the fringes of stories and society, rarely giving advice. But when they do though, it is wise to not ignore it.”</p><p>Harry sighed, “Then I need to go to a city called Gil’ead,” Harry said when Brom finished. At Brom’s questioning glance, Harry explained what happened in Angela’s shop.</p><p>“Well… this Solembum is not wrong. Even with what you have shown me, I still know so little of your magic. A chance to get someone of great importance away from the Black King. It is too much to ignore.” Brom said with a contemplative look on his face.</p><p>“Do you know of this elf Solembum spoke of?” Harry asked, hoping to get some more answers. Harry didn’t even know the woman was an elf until Solembum let that thought slip in the back of his mind.</p><p>“I believe I do, but due to oaths I swore long ago, I cannot say.” Brom answered as he walked over to Jeod’s desk and began to rifle through the drawers. “I am hesitant to let you go, but if what this Solembum said is true, then I do agree with him. Getting her away from his grasp is an advantage we cannot lose. Your training with a blade is unmatched so far. Add to the poison coating your blade, makes you even deadlier. Your knowledge of your magic makes you an unknown that Galbatorix has no defense against. And your training with the Ancient Language is stronger than Eragon’s. You are also far less stubborn and thick headed than he is and will plan and approach with more caution than he.” Brom smirked triumphantly, and pulled out a scroll, then unfurled it on the desk, revealing a map. “Gil’ead is here,” he planted a gnarled finger on the map. Harry leaned over and examined where he was pointing. “It is on the southern edge of Lake Isenstar. It is a large city, that I suggest you and Scáth approach at night when you are less likely to be seen. My biggest concern though, is this Shade the werecat spoke of.”</p><p>“Why?” Harry asked in confusion. Neither Brom nor Solembum had explained what a Shade was.</p><p>“Shade’s are abominations of magic and sorcery,” Brom responded with a scowl. “They are formed when sorcerers become overwhelmed by the spirits they summon. If they are too weak, they are filled with hatred and rage. A Shade is a vile creature that seeks only to sate its bloodlust with the slaughter of anything in their path and their strength, both physical and magical, often surpasses the elves. The way Solembum spoke, suggests that this Shade works for the empire, that alone is cause for great worry. But the elf is in his hands and the empire is an even greater concern.” Brom paused to inhale slowly and gather his thoughts, while Harry and, through him, Scáth examined the map to get a good lay of the land. “If you do come across the Shade. Do not let him see what you are capable of. Should word get to Galbatorix, then he will stop at nothing to get to you. And you will need all the allies you can gather. Do as Solembum suggested and flee for your life.”</p><p>{What do you think Scáth?} Harry asked as he continued to look over the map.</p><p>{I think we should listen to the werecat,} Scáth answered after a moment. {We cannot allow that black minded and twisted oath-breaker to gain complete dominance over the lands. It will be wrought only destruction and pain for many innocent lives. And I do not want the Black King to come after you. I may be protective of you, but I alone am not strong enough to handle him.}</p><p>“Do you have any way to avoid the Shade from seeing you altogether?” Brom asked, breaking Harry from his conversation with Scáth.</p><p>Harry looked at the man and nodded. With a simple thought, Harry disappeared, much to Brom’s shocked cry and reappeared with a large smirk.</p><p>Brom scowled, “Don’t you smirk at me! Next time tell me, instead of doing that! I have no intention of dying yet and plan on battling through the end!”</p><p>Harry just grinned, “Of course, old man,” Harry ignored the glare Brom sent, “And you needn’t worry. I’ve got a few things that I’ve planned for the last few years, that I think will work out quite nicely.”</p><p>Brom harrumphed, “Just make sure you don’t get caught. When you get her, how will you find us?”</p><p>Harry took out his trusty Holly wand, “Point me, Brom.” His wand spun and pointed directly at Brom.</p><p>Brom just shook his head, “You wizards really have a spell for everything.”</p><p>Harry shrugged, “Almost everything.”</p><p>“Alright, be gone with you. I know not how much time you have, but the sooner you get her out, the sooner you can rejoin us.” Brom grabbed the doorknob to let Harry leave, then turned back, “But Harry, should you all be forced to go the Varden, be sure to guard your mind; secrets of the Rider belong to the Riders and no others. If there is a spy among the Varden as I suspect, then we cannot allow anything that you or Eragon know to fall into the wrong hands.”</p><p>Harry nodded, “I assure you, they won’t get anything from me.” He said grimly, then smirked a final time, “You should know that more than anyone.” Harry’s smirk widened when Brom let his hand wander to his head from several years ago, when the man tried to test him and attack his mind, only to receive a nasty bump.</p><p>Harry left the room with a farewell to Brom and gathered some food rations and his possessions. Once he had everything he needed, he walked quickly out of Tierm, leaving the horse. Brom promised to sell the horse to a good caretaker and Harry walked until he was far enough away from the guard’s eyesight, then apparated to the tree line that Scáth had shown him. Harry wove through the trees that covered the area and came to a small clearing that was a good distance away from Teirm, with the black dragon waiting in the clearing. He set his things down and made sure to organize everything before stowing it away in his bag. Once he had everything, he turned to his partner.</p><p>{Are you ready?} Scáth asked as Harry settled into his saddle.</p><p>{Are you? I do not want you falling out of the sky because you are tired.} Harry countered; his voice full of concern. The sun was beginning to set below the horizon and it was starting to get too dark to see.</p><p>{Fear not,} Scáth said as he rose to his full height and stretched out his wings. {The last few days, I have been able to rest and give myself plenty of energy.} Without waiting for a response, Scáth leapt into the air and gave several powerful beats of his wings and took off into the night. He rose steadily for a few minutes before angling his flight east towards The Spine, continuing to rise as he sped across the lands. Harry was silent for several moments, merely enjoying being in the air with his partner of mind, heart, and soul. Scáth too enjoyed being with Harry, despite knowing that they were flying towards danger.</p><p>{Did you tell Saphira where we were going?} Harry asked about an hour later when Scáth started to glide through the peaks of the mountains.</p><p>{No,} Scáth answered. {I did not think it wise to do so. She would’ve told Eragon and Eragon would ask questions. With you and Brom both refusing to answer, it would’ve sown doubt and distrust. Besides, Brom will likely tell one or both and he will be better equipped to prevent them from growing distrustful of us.}</p><p>Harry hummed, {Your right. Though, Eragon does need to grow up some and not fall to distrust so easily. I have known him for the last decade after all.}</p><p>{But understandable given that war ravages the land,} Scáth responded wisely.</p><p>Harry nodded, {Understandable indeed,} Harry agreed, then falling silent for some time and speaking again. {I do not like the path I see before us, my shadow. It is too similar to the world I left behind and that world was filled with fear, hate, pain, horror, destruction, and death. Hundreds, if not thousands suffered from one man that believed only in purity because he lied about being pure himself. Though I stopped him, those sufferings continued to endure after his defeat.}</p><p>Scáth remained quiet for several moments. So long, that Harry began to suspect that his winged companion might not speak again. His suspicions were wrong however when Scáth asked, {What is it that makes you think their continued suffering is your fault, Harry?}</p><p>Harry hesitated for a moment, wondering about showing his companion more about his past. Scáth’s voice was gentle though and held no scorn or derision Harry would have expected after a statement such as the one he made. Hesitantly, he revealed more, {After Voldemort’s defeat, I was approached by Dumbledore. I thought that he had died, but apparently, he put himself into a state of near death so that I could see him there. He was… furious that I did not die like he had planned. His plans were something that I never saw coming. When he revealed that he was going to kill me, I used the last of my strength to escape. But before I fled, he was able to curse me…}</p><p>{Cursed you?! How?} Scáth asked worriedly.</p><p>{It is not one I recognize, even with the aid of the goblins when I told them the first time the curse became active, they didn’t know how to free me from the curse. I had witnessed the loss of my friends after the battle. But when Dumbledore appeared…} Harry trailed off as some memories emerged and Scáth caught flashes of his Harry’s past. Harry’s remaining friends being struck down for standing up for Harry. Harry’s history of his youth being revealed to the public. And Dumbledore revealing himself, saying that Harry had tried to kill him by controlling Snape and was going to become the next Dark Lord. The public was quick to turn on him and some friends that didn’t get struck down, betrayed him and tried to kill him.</p><p>Harry having to flee to the goblins. Getting on their good side again. And begging for a way to be free of the deep betrayal that he had suffered. The goblins only answer… enact an ancient ritual and send Harry away from his home world. Harry accepted and spent five years with the goblins before leaving.</p><p>Scáth wriggled in anger, [That bearded fool, what I have learned from him. I will tear into his hide should we ever meet… What of the curse? What happens?} Scáth asked, then quickly regretted it as Harry tried to hide the memory of searing pain from his partner.</p><p>Harry shuddered, {My worst memories come to the front of my mind against my will. If I allow my rage to become great, my curse becomes active and I have to fight against it to avoid the curse being completed.}</p><p>Scáth growled, {We will find a way to break you of this curse. You need not worry, Harry, I will find a way. I shall contact the elves when we meet them and we shall find a way to free you. I promise!}</p><p>Harry smiled, {Thank you, my shadow. And I’ll never fall to the rage.}</p><p>Scáth hummed happily, {Soon, you will be free.}</p><p>The two of them continued to fly into the night in companionable silence. When they finally passed the edge of The Spine, Harry spoke up, {We should find a safe place to rest.}</p><p>{That isn’t necessary. I’m not that tired yet and the skies are clear and easy going for miles.}</p><p>{I know that you silly dragon,} Harry chuckled. {But from that map, it didn’t look like it was that far to Gil’ead. On foot, it’ll likely take several days to get to Gil’ead, but that time has been cut down to a few days by flight. Given the calm of the weather and we have no offending wind to slow us down. We have also passed through The Spine it would not surprise me if we arrived at Gil’ead sometime tomorrow. I don’t know about you,} Harry reached out a finger and scratched underneath one of Scáth’s midnight scales, {but I, for one, would rather approach the city at night when no one can see us.}</p><p>Scáth emitted a coughing growl and a plume of black smoke came out of his mouth and blew into Harry’s face, making the young man cough for a minute. {Stop that,} he said, while trying to shake away Harry’s fingers. {It tickles.}</p><p>{Oh, ticklish, are we?} Harry asked in a teasing voice.</p><p>{I most certainly am not!} Scáth denied resolutely, but continued to try and avoid Harry’s fingers. {And I see your point, but if you don’t stop trying to tickle me, I will dump you in a freezing lake.}</p><p>Harry burst out laughing, even when Scáth angled his wings to descend towards a small thicket of trees that was nestled around a small pond. It was situated a few miles east of the last mountain of The Spine. When they landed, Harry slid down Scáth’s front right leg. With a few sentences of the Ancient Language, and his own wards added, his camp was protected from any trespassers and anyone would avoid looking in their direction. And one to alert Harry and Scáth should anyone attempt to breach the wards. After a quick bite from his supplies, Harry settled down to rest. The sun was coming up and he had been up for nearly twenty-four hours and was very tired. The two of them slept through most of the next day it wasn’t until the sun was halfway towards the western horizon that they finally awoke.</p><p>{Will you need to hunt soon?} Harry asked as he stretched and worked out the kinks he had, after emerging from Scáth’s warm wing.</p><p>{No, not for another day at least,} Scáth said as he stretched like a cat that woken from a nap. {Come; let us be off.}</p><p>Without further prompting, Harry climbed up Scáth’s scaly leg and settled into the saddle. True to Harry’s prediction, about six hours into their flight and about an hour past midnight, Gil’ead was soon in view. It was still several hours away and the only reason they could see it was because they were up very high, the entire land below them was flat, and the city was dotted with several lights. When the sun began to peak over the horizon, Scáth angled north and landed near the shore of Isenstar lake several miles away from the town. Harry would apparate, until he was forced to approach on foot when he got close enough to avoid any unwanted attention. Scáth would fly closer to the town and find a secluded spot nearby to hide in case he would be needed.</p><p>{You should hunt while I’m in town,} Harry advised as he apparated close to the road, but still a good distance away from any unwanted eyes and continued walking to Gil’ead. {I do not know how long I will be and you need to keep your strength up.}</p><p>{I’ll not leave you without any back up with a Shade lurking about!} Scáth stated firmly and with a hint of a growl in his voice.</p><p>{Surely there’s some deer or animal nearby that you could eat without going too far,} Harry pointed out with a little heat, {Perhaps some fish from the lake.}</p><p>{Where I would be exposed for all and a sundry to see?} Scáth asked incredulously. {I think not. You need not worry about me for the time being. Just keep your eyes open for that Shade so he does not sneak up on you.}</p><p>Harry smirked, {Very well. And do not worry, there is much I can still do.} Harry responded as he pulled his black hooded cloak tighter around himself. He was so glad he discovered that potion for his eyes and had the aid of the goblins to brew it. Glasses were unknown here and he didn’t want to give himself away That soon.</p><p>For most of the day, he travelled along the road. The closer he got to the city, the more the road filled up with people. He passed several farms before the walls of the city began to appear in the distance. Not wanting to seem too out of place, Harry cast a glamour over his ears. As he passed unhindered and without a word through the city gates around noon, he kept a keen watch over the minds around him. Thanks to Occlumency, he was able to sort out the voices, even with this many around him. Almost none of the minds took notice of the fact that he was watching, not even the soldiers… almost. But there was one heavily shielded mind and it knew he was there. Harry kept walking even when he knew that it was watching him. This one was strong enough to detect his mind that was hidden behind his Occlumency barriers. Harry didn’t withdraw his mind, that would have aroused suspicion, but rather backed off to the point that his hidden and shielded mind were no longer grazing against the other. In his mind, it looked like as if there was a dead area in a field of grass and flowers, a place he often visited to calm his nerves and be in a place of peace. This dead area had to be the Shade as he moved about the city.</p><p>A sudden spear of light shot from the dead area and made straight for his mind. Given the discussion he had with Brom when it came to mental attacks, the two minds would fight one another, there was no dodging. So, with Harry’s knowledge on a better mental defense, Harry, within his minds eye, stepped to the left and watch the light shoot past him, as, on the outside, Harry continued his way towards a nearby tavern. The presence of the Shade seemed to freeze in shock and surprise at having missed its target. Harry couldn’t blame it. The first time he did that with Brom, the old man just sat there looking at him stunned for several minutes.</p><p>{Here,} came Scáth’s voice while the Shade was still preoccupied with his astonishment. A strange tingling sensation fell over Harry’s mind as he paid the barman with a few of the coins Brom had given him and took his drink over to an isolated table and sat down. The lights of the minds around him disappeared completely and his mind was left in the darkness. If he wasn’t bonded with Scáth, he would have been unnerved by his surroundings.</p><p>{What did you do?} Harry asked curiously, as he took a small sip from his pint of mead. He wasn’t about to get drunk, but if he left a mug full on the table, that would arouse suspicions.</p><p>{I’ve hidden your mind from anyone aware of the mental realm.} Scáth answered as Harry quietly watched a line of soldiers enter the tavern. They appeared to be off duty, but that didn’t mean that Harry was going to lower his guard. The tavern he had chosen was the only one near the prison. He had to choose the closest one to watch over the guard’s duties and figure out the pattern of their patrols. His plan was to sit in the corner and survey the thoughts of the guards, perhaps even look into the prisoners and see if he could get a layout of the prison. {It is similar to how I hid my mind from Saphira, so she wouldn’t notice me when we went to take Eragon out of Carvahall.}</p><p>{Tricky tricks from a tricky dragon,} Harry said with a small chuckle. {Will I be able to survey other people’s minds?}</p><p>{If you were the one with the ability then yes. Unfortunately, since I am covering your mind and its very presence, you will not be able to watch people’s minds without revealing your own. Given that the Shade is now aware of you, or at least of your presence, then that would not be wise.}</p><p>{Hmm… not a big loss,} Harry paused as he cast a listening charm on the soldiers and listened closely when some of the soldiers spoke of a prisoner. Apparently, this prisoner had incapacitated several of their fellow guards in more ways than one; one of which left the man in a mental sex coma. Evidently, some of the soldiers that guarded the prison could no longer get it up, no matter how hard they tried, even the healers were baffled on how to heal the man. {Eye contact is all I need.}</p><p>{Why would you need… oh, right. Legilimency. The opposite of your mental defenses.} Scáth said, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten that.</p><p>Harry smirked, {Not to worry. Everyone is forgetful. Though I hope I get one that has full knowledge of the prison, otherwise this’ll take a while.}</p><p>{True. And with the Shade lurking about and aware of your presence, it will likely take a bit longer. While we may have an advantage of being here early, you still need to try to get this done soon. We do not know how much longer the elf will last.}</p><p>{I agree, though from what I hear, she is putting up one hell of a fight.} Harry said as he smirked and listened to another recounting of how the prisoner, whom he believed to be the elf, had singlehandedly left four guards drooling and, in a vegetable-like state. {You might as well go hunt. I’m not going to do much until night comes.}</p><p>{No need,} Scáth said in a smug tone and sent a quick memory to Harry. {A young buck made the mistake of trying to dash through my hiding place.}</p><p>Harry grinned in response as he took another sip of his mead. As he set the mug down, his scalp prickled with a far too familiar feeling. Trusting his instincts, Harry focused his power. On his left hand, since the Gedwey Ignasia resided on his right, a triangle appeared on his palm and he slowly faded from sight. The door to the tavern slammed open, just as Harry disappeared, and everyone fell silent as a tall, thin man garbed in maroon robes stalked slowly into the room. He had blood red hair, dead white skin, and maroon eyes. Harry’s dark glare intensified a bit. He had enough bad memories from Voldemort, now he had to deal with this guy and he couldn’t kill him! Solembum said it was too risky. The Shade, for it could be no other that Solembum spoke of, walked over to the bar and spoke to the barman.</p><p>“Who just came in here?” The Shade asked in a silky, yet dangerous voice.</p><p>“Nothing but travelers,” The Barman stuttered, his hand shaking as he wiped a glass. “M-most took to their rooms, b-but one went over to that corner to drink.” He pointed towards Harry’s table, but only the mug could be seen.</p><p>“Are you lying to me?” The Shade snarled quietly when he saw neither body nor mind in the corner. Harry cursed mentally; the Shade hadn’t glanced long enough for Harry to get a peak.</p><p>“N-n-no sir!” The barman stuttered in fear as he went a deathly pale. “I s-s-swear it. A man wearing a hood and grey eyes was sitting in that corner not but two minutes ago before yourself came in.”</p><p>{When did you change the colour of your eyes?} Scáth asked, slightly bewildered at what the barman said.</p><p>Harry smirked, {You have your tricks, and I have mine.}</p><p>“You!” The Shade snapped at the off-duty soldiers, who immediately stood at attention. “Search the rooms! Every man with grey eyes is to be brought to me now!”</p><p>{This may be an opportune moment,} Scáth said as he and Harry kept a keen eye on the Shade’s movements. {You could slip into the prison and rescue the elf while the Shade is preoccupied with hunting you down.}</p><p>Harry fell silent as he considered the idea. He was forced to quickly move out of his corner when he noticed the Shade was moving towards him. {No,} he decided as he hid into a different corner. {Everyone is alert and on guard. If I were to attempt to get to the elf now, then we would likely have to fight our way out. And I’m not apparating out. Can’t chance one of the guards seeing that and reporting it to Galbatorix. It is best to wait until everyone calms down.}</p><p>{And if they don’t?}</p><p>Harry grinned, getting a curious sound from Scáth, {Then I let one of my toys out to play. That should be an interesting distraction.}</p><p>“These three are the only ones we found with grey eyes sir!” A soldier said as they came out of a hallway near the back of the room with two men in their midst. One was a weathered old man with dark grey eyes and salt and pepper hair and the other two were young. Both wore a striking resemblance, bar the light golden-brown hair they had. They were likely father and sons given the resemblance.</p><p>“Are either one of these men the one whom you claimed you bought a drink?” The Shade demanded of the bartender.</p><p>“N-n-no sir,” The bartender said nervously. “If he isn’t in the rooms, he might have slipped out the back door. It’s left open at all times for the patrons who have rooms but come back after hours.”</p><p>The Shade whirled around, agitation and frustration on his face, and stalked towards the hall that led to the room and back door. He shoved the soldiers out of his way with a snarl and continued on. Harry stood passively in the shadowed corner near the bar. He wanted to apparate out of the tavern, but he barely got a glimpse of where would be a good spot, without crashing into anyone. When the soldiers managed to pick themselves up, they followed the Shade out of the room. Harry heard snarled orders to scour the city for any traveler with grey eyes and the sounds of clinking armour as the soldiers rushed to obey.</p><p>{It seems as if I agitated a hornet’s nest.} Harry said as he retook his seat. {Why is it I always get the worst sort of attention?}</p><p>{Because Fate has chosen you to be an agent of change Harry.} Scáth said softly and gently, he knew how Harry felt about such things as fate and destiny.</p><p>Harry internally scoffed, {Fate has never gotten along with me. And if there’s any sort of prophecy out there, it’s going to find out that prophecies and me don’t mix.} He hated fate and destiny. Prophecies were connected to the two and he was able to defy the way that prophecy was supposed to go. Scáth chuckled, but didn’t say any more. He agreed with Harry’s sentiment, even though he had yet to witness any such thing, but he had a strong feeling that Harry was telling the truth about that. Scáth did know about most of Harry’s past life. He did not know the full effect of the curse and why the old man Harry once saw as a mentor wanted Harry dead.</p><p>For the remainder of the day, the light hours passed as he sat in the tavern, waiting for night while outside soldiers rushed from house to house, alley to alley, searching for any sign of a mysterious traveler with grey eyes. Hardly any travelers were found fitting the description, which was surprising to Harry. Green was a lot more uncommon than grey, which was why he changed his eye colour. The Shade returned only once, just before sunset, and forcibly grabbed the now terrified bartender. Harry followed them out and watched as soldiers lined up the people with grey eyes they had gathered, which was only nine people. The Shade demanded the barman if he recognized any of the people as the one that entered his tavern. When the bartender denied any of them being the one that had walked into his tavern, the Shade grew furious and backhanded the muscular bartender and sent him flying several feet away. Then he drew his sword, intending to slay everyone before him.</p><p>“Thrysta MAXIMA!” Harry whispered harshly. He didn’t combine two different magics often and pulled violently on the flow of his magic.</p><p>Before the Shade could so much as lift his blade against one of the innocent villagers, he suddenly found himself thrust through the street, traveling at what Harry could guess was 60mph, then crashing into a house about forty yards away. The soldiers and villagers shifted and stared in shock while simultaneously looking for the one who dared to attack such a powerful being. They all turned their attention back to the wrecked house as the Shade dragged himself to his feet. His fury shone clearly from his maroon eyes and he looked like he would murder the entire town.</p><p>“FOVEO,” Harry whispered, just as his left palm showed a quick line, then faded.</p><p>He could have used the Ancient Language, but the energy of the combined magics flung the Shade more than he had thought and he wanted to avoid exhausting himself. As the Shade stepped out of the ruined wall, several pieces of wood and brick lifted in the air and, at Harry’s direction, started whacking at the Shade. It didn’t have much effect other than piss him off even more. Harry wasn’t expecting any sort of damage to be caused, but it worked in distracting the man. The bricks pounded on the man’s arms and legs, while the wood smacked into his face. When one piece whacked him in his unprotected face, right across the forehead, he snatched the piece with unnatural speed and snapped it in half. That, of course, just made an extra piece to his him. Furious, the Shade barked a word in the Ancient Language that Harry didn’t quite catch and all the wood shattered and burned to ash, while the bricks exploded into dust.</p><p>{Now what? You’ve only succeeded in enraging him further?} Scáth asked as he watched through Harry’s eyes.</p><p>{Come now, you know me better than that,} Harry said in a slightly teasing voice as he watched the Shade move away from the tavern. {Besides, would you rather I let him slaughter the innocent villagers?}</p><p>{No, but that doesn’t mean I have to like you placing yourself in danger. The werecat said if you challenged him, then you would fail.} There was deep concern in his voice, but there was trust as well and that was the only thing that was keeping Scáth from flying into Gil’ead to tear the Shade into pieces.</p><p>{I’m not challenging him. I’m diverting his fury onto myself. And Solembum never said that! He said to leave the fight for another day.} Harry stated as he willed himself visible once again and let out a shrill whistle, gaining the attention of every single person in the immediate area, “Are you looking for me?” He taunted and flipped the Shade off, much to his shock and outrage. Furious, the Shade raised his arm and sent a crackling ball of dark orange towards Harry. Harry casually and lazily stepped to the side. Allowing the ball to crash against the side of the house, causing the structure to buckle and groan.</p><p>“Such horrid aim,” Harry drawled in a mocking tone, while wagging a finger at the outraged Shade. “You should work on that. Don’t want the Black King think his pet shade is getting weak.”</p><p>Harry cackled out as he darted passed another ball of magic and ducked into an alleyway, heading deeper into the city. Harry willed himself invisible again, as he heard the Shade yell at the guards to catch him. He grinned, with his speed, agility, and apparating ability, which not only gained him a position of a Seeker, but also had saved his life more times than he cared to count, Harry wove through the houses, just keeping out of sight, yet allowing himself to flicker visibly and not with practiced ease. Causing the soldiers to stare as they ran after him, thinking he was a ghost of some sort. After keeping himself invisible, he apparated to a roof top and looked below him. The soldiers came dashed passed him, before coming to a halt at the intersection and looking around in confusion.</p><p>“Where is he?” The Shade demanded as he came from a different direction with his sword drawn. The soldiers reluctantly, yet frightened, informed him that they had lost track of Harry. The Shade growled again and directed the soldiers back the way they came. He sent half in one direction, and the other half in another direction. While he stood there and seemed to cast some unknown spells.</p><p>{I may not appreciate the circumstances, but I appreciate the results.} Harry thought mostly to himself as he looked around for a good spot to apparate to.</p><p>{What do you mean?} Scáth asked confused, not having been able to follow Harry’s line of thought.</p><p>{My home.} Harry said vaguely as he apparated to another roof, as silent as the night. Paused and looking around again. Before Scáth could question him further, Harry continued, {I was never overly fit before I left the Battle of Hogwarts. Even my time with the goblins was spent getting me back to the physical condition I needed to be at. While I may hate the old Rider for sparring with me so hard, I actually gained some much-needed muscle, and my body strengthened as a result.} That much was true. He hadn’t noticed at all. Only after about seven years of living with the grouchy old man, that Harry began to notice that he was no longer the skinny kid from his world.</p><p>Harry apparated to another roof that had a wall to his right when a flash appeared in the corner of his eyes and a solid meaty thump of something heavy colliding into a wall caught his attention. Harry took a few steps back and covered his mouth to avoid bursting into laughter. Apparently, the Shade decided to teleport himself to Harrys’ location and was not expecting Harry had his own way of travel or where he would be at. The Shade was about halfway embedded into the wall. Muffled grunting and cursing could be heard as he struggled to free himself from the wall. Harry apparated to the clear top of the roofs and began running. He could hear Scáth chortling with laughter at the sight. And the memory of Harry catching a glimpse of Wily Coyote and Road Runner.</p><p>Harry ran for several more minutes, before he stooped next to a cold chimneystack. He withdrew his Holly wand and traced several warded Runes into the air and on the roof. Runes that still didn’t exist in this world. With his Holly wand and feeling the flow of power from the Elder wand, he could see the Runes floating, but would be invisible to everyone else.  He cast one to shield his presence, one for invisibility, even though he was already out of sight. And another one that would act like a physical barrier. Harry finished and looked up to see the Shade running across the rooftops, right in his direction, likely following some spell that lead to him. As it was Harry took a few steps back and activated the Runic circles, just for the Shade to run right into them. Harry covered his mouth with both hands to avoid bursting out in gut-wrenching laughter as the Shade collided with the unseen force and his face was smushed like he was pressing against glass. The Shade had gone cross-eyed and stuck there floating in the air in mid-run. Harry stepped out of the Runic circle and apparated away, leaving a delayed timer for the circles to fade and leave no trace of magic within a minute. Normally it takes at least thirty minutes to expose the Runes that were used for warding, but he dare not take that chance with the Shade. And such unknown magic would keep him occupied with that spot for a while longer yet.</p><p>{You certainly have a knack for copying cartoons, don’t you?} Scáth asked with an amused chuckle.</p><p>Harry shrugged, {I always was curious to see that from a Point-of-View type of angle. Glad I got the chance.} As he turned and apparated away, his last glimpse being the Shade trying to get his feet on the roof and unstick himself from the invisible barrier.<br/>-<br/>Unfortunately, for Scáth and Harry, they were forced to spend nearly three weeks there. The soldiers were on high alert and constantly patrolled the city. What made it worse, is they always traveled in groups. Harry only got lucky twice with lone soldiers and their information on the layout of the prison was minimal. It had taken two weeks to get a proper idea on the patrols the guards made outside of the prison. Having to constantly avoid the search parties that looked for him was an annoyance. The only thing Scáth was grateful about was the Shade was no longer hunting Harry personally. Dragon and Rider both figured it was that Harry had utterly humiliated the Shade twice and had no desire to deal with it anymore. Harry had decided to go through his plans tonight as one of the guards spoke in a low whisper about the King threatening the Shade into getting answers out of the elf soon. Otherwise, the King would come over himself. Therefore, Harry could wait no longer.<br/>-<br/>“HALT!” One of the soldiers shouted as Harry ran through the streets. Weaving through the crowds as they tried to part for the soldiers. Harry continued his run, a big grin on his face as he heard Scáth grumble about this part of the plan.</p><p>“GET DURZA, HE WON’T ESCAPE US THIS TIME!” Another soldier shouted. Harry could only figure that Durza was the name of the Shade. When Harry rounded another alleyway, he saw soldiers in front of him and behind him. “You will come with us!”</p><p>Harry grinned and thrust his arm in front of him. The soldiers cried out as they were thrown back and Harry continued his run. He leapt out of the way as the soldiers on the ground tried to grab him. Rounding another corner, he began to free run. One of the few things he liked to do in the Forbidden Forest and this city with all the clutter in the way made it more enjoyable. No doubt people were staring at him as he ran across the walls and jumped over objects that were in his way with ease. Harry made his way into the middle of the street and saw the Shade standing before him. As the people parted away, Harry soon found himself surrounded by soldiers.</p><p>Durza grinned, “Nowhere left to go now, little magician.”</p><p>“You know, I don’t really care for that word. I don’t do simple parlour tricks. It’s insulting to me.” Harry responded as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“You think I care what you think?!” Durza snarled out as he slowly stalked forward, “I am going to make you regret what you did to me three weeks ago. And I am sure the King would love to hear about these new wards that you created.”</p><p>Harry smiled and held up a hand, making the Shade and soldiers pause, “There’s just one problem with that.”</p><p>“And what is that?” Durza purred dangerously, like a cat staring at its prey.</p><p>“I’m not really here.”</p><p>“And where could you be. You stand here, I hear your pathetic heart beating. Where else could you be if not here?” Durza asked, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>Harry smirked, “I’m afraid I’m already gone. This,” Harry gestured to his body, “was merely a distraction for when you showed up so it could self-destruct.”</p><p>“For it to… what?” Durza asked, the last word unfamiliar to him.</p><p>“You know, go boom?” Harry asked, having to clarify again at their confused expression. “Explode?"</p><p>Durza closed his eyes and chuckled, “Oh, and how do you plan…” Durza stopped as he felt a sudden heat buildup. He opened his eyes to see the man’s eyes suddenly glow a bright orange and a buildup of power. Realizing that something was about to happen and something unknown, Durza quickly leaped over the soldiers and ran. Not a moment too soon, a thundering BOOOOOM echoed throughout the city and Durza turned his head to see a pillar of fire shoot and writhe into the air. ‘What spell was that? How was he able to use the Ancient Language in that manner?’ Durza thought. He knew the King would be interested in this information, but first, he’d get it for himself before telling the king. Can’t let the king know everything, right?<br/>-<br/>Earlier</p><p>As Harry released the golem, he had made during his fifth year with Brom, filled with explosive spells of the Ancient Language, Harry cast a spell that would make no sound and went invisible. Harry crept silently through the halls of the prison, making sure to look in every cell he had passed. Most were empty and the ones that weren’t held ragged prisoners, yet all were male and human. Harry had to quickly duck around the corner when Durza stalked up the stairs, “I want you to lead him into the center of the city. Surround us both and have soldiers stand behind you, form a thick shield wall and do not let him pass. Or you will replace the elf.” Durza snarled at a terrified soldier as they passed his hiding spot.</p><p>With Scáth still shielding Harry’s mind, they never knew he was there. Harry waited another five minutes to make sure they were gone, before continuing on himself. Harry went upstairs and came across an Armoury and took a quick look around. With no soldiers in sight, he grabbed an elegant sword and a finely made bow from the armoury and hid them both in his bag. No doubt they belonged to the elf, for they were too fine and stood out from the rest of the weapons. Harry made his way back down and headed to the second floor below. Harry finally came to the cell he was looking for. On a cot inside was the very elf he needed. Harry apparated inside and approached her slowly. If it wasn’t for her pointed ears, Harry would have thought she was human. Though, he did see Eragon’s memory, so that helped. Her long black hair was almost as dark as his.</p><p>Harry took one last look outside and grabbed her, noticing that she was much lighter than he thought. And held her bridal style. {Are you in position?} Harry asked.</p><p>{I am, hurry. We don’t have much time before your golem lasts.} Scáth said.</p><p>Harry nodded and received the image from Scáth. Keeping a tight grip on the elf, he apparated out, leaving no trace of either.<br/>-<br/>Harry appeared right next Scáth and quickly climbed on, settling the elf in front of him to make sure she didn’t fall off, Scáth took flight. Harry turned around just in time to hear the echoing ‘Boom’ and see a pillar of fire rise into the air.</p><p>Scáth flew long into the night, angling south and following Harry’s direction as he cast the Point-Me spell. Having been separated for so long, Harry could only hope the three of them were alright. Scáth flew well into the morning hours and didn’t stop until the rays of the morning light spread across the eastern sky. By unspoken consent, Scáth glided down on silent wings towards a blank stretch of land a number of leagues away from Gil’ead. Scáth landed gently, but with a bit of force as he dropped, being slightly tired from the experience, he settled down and let Harry slide down his leg with the elf.</p><p>{Are you alright?} Scáth asked, concern radiating off their bond as he loomed over his Rider and the elf.</p><p>“Yeah.” Harry said panting slightly, “The amount of magic I used to activate golem was more than I thought, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. I’ll need some light before getting to work on the elf. Who knows how much pain she’s endured.”</p><p>Scáth hummed softly as he lifted his massive head and surveyed the landscape around them. He lumbered off to the side and out of Harry’s field of vision. Harry lifted his head up at the sound of tearing and Scáth came back with a sapling in his mouth. He dropped it a few yards away from the two and used his razor-sharp claws to chop the sapling into manageable pieces. Piling them as he had seen Harry do when he was a hatchling, Scáth then breathed and released a bit of fire, lighting the dry wood.</p><p>Harry started a bit, “I was beginning to wonder when you would breathe fire.”</p><p>Scáth beamed in pride. And Harry gently started to look over the elf. Her legs were left alone, so Harry was glad about that. Harry lifted the sleeve from the elf’s tunic and gasped, gaining Scáth’s attention. Her arm was mottled with a layer of bruises and cuts; some were half healed, while others were fresh and oozing. Harry shook his head, hoping it wouldn’t be that bad, he pulled the sleeve up higher. The injuries continued to her shoulder. With trembling fingers, he unlaced the back of her shirt, praying he was wrong.</p><p>As the leather slipped off, Scáth hissed and cursed angrily. The elf’s back was strong and muscled, but it was covered with scabs that made her skin look like dry, cracked mud. She had been whipped mercilessly and branded with hot irons in the shape of claws. Where her skin was still intact, it was purple and black from numerous beatings. On her left shoulder was a tattoo inscribed with indigo ink. It was the same symbol that had been on the sapphire of Brom’s ring.</p><p>{Can you heal the Alfa-Kona?} Scáth asked, using the Ancient Language for elf woman.</p><p>“I doubt she’s dealt with just torture.” Harry said grimly as he withdrew his wand and waved it over the elf. Scáth startled and stared as a smaller blue body of the elf appeared above her. Her back was coloured red, yellow, and black. Her arms being a shade of purple and dark blue. But Harry was cursing at the flow of dark green and purple that seemed to be inside of her body. “She’s been poisoned!”</p><p>Scáth looked at Harry, {Can you cure her?} he asked, slightly worried.</p><p>Harry took out a knife, “I need to know how deadly it is first.” Harry gently dug the knife into her arm, reopening the wound and extracting some blood. Grabbing his bag, he summoned a vial with a light white liquid inside. Uncorking it, he let a few drops fall in and recorked the vial. Shaking it a few times, he saw the liquid changed colour to a near black. “That’s bad.”</p><p>{What does the colour mean?} Scáth asked.</p><p>“The test I used is to figure out how potent or deadly the poison is. If it were pitch black, I’d know she was poisoned by a Basilisk. Then again, she’d be dead from that. But the near black colour means it’s slowly killing her. And unfortunately, I don’t know enough about the poisons of this world.” Harry responded.</p><p>{Is there nothing you can do?}</p><p>Harry sighed and summoned a box and opened it to reveal potions, all neatly labeled and stacked properly. “She’s going to need a lot of these to recover. Fortunately,” Harry levitated a stone, “this will take care of the poison.”</p><p>{What is that?}</p><p>“A bezoar stone. Normally, you find these in the stomach of a goat, but other can animals can produce it as well, but goat’s work best. Anyway, bezoar stones are able to absorb most known poisons and release an antitoxin to heal whoever’s been poisoned.” Harry explained.</p><p>{And this will heal her?}</p><p>"Hopefully it will. If nothing else, I can use some Phoenix tears...” Harry looked at Scáth as he choked on his own spit. Harry quirked an eyebrow. “Well, wonder if there are any other creatures from my world that exist here.” Harry placed the stone on the elf’s stomach and spelled it inside.</p><p>{What will be the effect of the stone?} Scáth asked as he regained his composure.</p><p>Harry grinned as he placed Purified Dittany and saw the markings on the elf fade. The torn skin healed over in a matter of seconds. “When the basilisk I fought in second year bit me, Fawkes cried a few tears onto the wound and it was gone in less than thirty seconds. Only a small scar remained.” Harry gestured to the white puncture hole on his arm.</p><p>{That is remarkable!} Scáth responded as he watched the elf’s back and arms heal in a few minutes. Harry sighed and leaned back into Scáth’s warm side.</p><p>“Yeah, now we just need to wait for her to wake up. Then we can rejoin Brom and Eragon.” Harry said as he watched the elf’s breathing become more even. After several minutes Harry went over to the elf and gently brushed her hair off her face. The elf’s eyes snapped open. Harry jumped back as the elf leaped to her feet and stared warningly at him and Scáth.</p><p>“Who are you?” She asked in the Ancient Language.</p><p>“My name is Harry Potter. And this is Scáth.” Harry gestured to his companion as he also spoke in the language of Truth. Best way to get on her good side.</p><p>“How did you get me out of my prison?”</p><p>Harry recounted his tale from when he first entered Gil’ead. The elf’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “Interesting… Where did you get your dragon egg from?” Harry told her from where he had come from. Only explaining the use of the ritual, to meeting Brom and saving his life, to spending the next decade with him and learning the history of the land, along with finding Scáth’s egg and his travel with Brom, Eragon and Saphira. “Wait! You are telling me that the egg I ferried to and from the Varden has hatched? We must go there at once!”</p><p>Harry held up his hands in a placating manner, “I agree with you there. However, I do not know when you have last eaten and you will need your strength before we continue. Also… might I get your name?”</p><p>The elf nodded once, “Of course. My name is Arya. Thank you for rescuing me and healing of my injuries. And while I do want to leave, you do have a fair point. Have you…” Arya trailed off as Harry stuck his hand in his bag and produced a bowl of food and handed it over to Arya. Arya stared as he waved his hand over the bowl and the bowl heated up and started exuding an intoxicating and delicious aroma.</p><p>Harry sat on the ground and leaned against Scáth’s side again. “Go ahead and eat. Are there any questions you wish to ask me?”</p><p>Arya sat down across from him and stared at him for a few seconds, “Just one. How did you cure me from the poison that flowed through me? The only cure was Tunivar’s Nectar. Something that only my people and the Varden possess.”</p><p>Harry smiled gently, “From my world we have a stone that’s called a bezoar. It’s able to absorb poison and release an antitoxin to heal the person. Had it not been enough, I would have used Phoeinix Tears…” Harry flinched as Arya let out an impressive spray of soup that crossed the air and splashed on Harry’s face. Harry waved his hand over his face to clear his face and opened his eyes to see Arya gaping at him.</p><p>“Phoenix’s are real in your world?” Arya asked weakly.</p><p>Harry nodded, “If we ever get a moment’s peace, there is a book you may enjoy about all the magical creatures from my world.” Harry gestured for Arya to finish her soup.</p><p>Arya took another spoonful. Harry couldn’t help the smirk, while she didn’t moan, she did close her eyes. Clearly, she liked what she was tasting. “I may be asking you to cook for me more often. This is delicious.”</p><p>Harry smiled, “I aim to please. Once you finish, we’ll be on our way to Brom and Eragon and figure out where to go from there.” Arya nodded and finished her meal as Harry ate some more of his own food. With a wave of his hand, the dishes were cleaned and put back into his bag. “Are you ready to go?”</p><p>Arya nodded and climbed into Scáth’s saddle, while Harry settled in in front of her. “He will not be burdened by the two of us, will he?”</p><p>Harry and Scáth chuckled, {Worry not, Arya. My Rider has many tricks that the King cannot do. He will be fine.} Harry waved his hand and once again he was light. Scáth took to the air and followed Harry’s direction again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Farthen Dur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Thoughts'<br/>$Parseltongue$<br/>{Thoughts to others}<br/>SPELLS</p><p> </p><p>Gonna sneak this in...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the sun reached its apex on their eighth day of flight from Gil’ead, Scáth continued his flight to Brom’s last location. Fortunately, they haven’t moved for the last few days, but Harry couldn’t help worry. It wasn’t a good idea to remain in one place for too long. As Scáth flew near some mountains, he spotted an opening to a cave and flew down it. Saphira’s head poked out.</p><p>{Where have you been?} Saphira demanded.</p><p>“Did Brom not tell you?” Harry asked. Saphira shook her head as Eragon rounded the corner and ran to Harry.</p><p>“Harry!” Eragon grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him into the cave. “Brom is dying and I don’t know how to stop it. Please you have to help him!”</p><p>Harry followed Eragon into the cave and saw Brom was on the ground and thrashing. His palm showed the Gedwey Ignasia, so he told Eragon the truth it seemed. Harry walked over to Brom, taking note of the man hiding in the shadows. “What happened?”</p><p>“He took a dagger to the stomach. I think the blade was poisoned.” Eragon responded quickly.</p><p>“Will you be able to heal him?” Arya asked as she entered the cave</p><p>Eragon whipped his head around at her voice. “You’re the woman I’ve been dreaming about!” Eragon said while pointing a finger to Arya. Arya looked startled at the comment but said nothing.</p><p>Harry waved his wand over Brom’s body and cast the same spell as he did with Arya. Taking note of the growing pale grey within the man’s body.</p><p>“Can you heal him?” Eragon begged.</p><p>Harry sighed, “I don’t know this poison. And what I have can only be worked for the most serious of injuries.” Harry glanced to Arya, who looked worried at Brom’s declining health. “There is one thing, but it has to be fresh.”</p><p>“Tell me!” Eragon pleaded.</p><p>Harry shook his head, “It doesn’t exist in this world.” Eragon deflated as tears started to form. “Let’s hope he’s listening.” Harry made a cut into the man’s arm, “Fawkes!” Harry said loudly. For several seconds nothing happened, then a burst of fire appeared in the air, shocking everyone but Harry, Scáth, and, of course, Brom. And a beautiful red and yellow bird appeared and sang a wonderful song. Brom relaxed greatly and Harry got the bird’s attention. “Fawkes, this is the man that helped me out in this world over a decade ago. He has helped me in ways I would have never thought possible. Please, he needs help and you are the only one who can help him.” Harry begged.</p><p>Fawkes stared deep into Harry’s eyes and nodded. Hopping over a bit, he cried a few tears into the open cut that Harry had made. Harry watched as the wound closed and looked at his spell to see the grey quickly disappear. Brom’s breathing slowly became even and the man soon groaned and opened his eyes to look at Harry, “Damn you. Couldn’t let me die like a warrior. Had to make me suffer longer, huh?” He growled out.</p><p>Harry scoffed, “Oh shut up, you fossil. Be thankful you weren’t thrashing till the end. That would have been bothersome for us.”</p><p>Brom growled and looked at Fawkes, “Thank you for healing me. But next time, ignore this brat.”</p><p>Fawkes chirped amusingly and flew over to settle on Scáth’s saddle.</p><p>“What is that?” Eragon asked in shock, looking between Brom, who now got up, and Fawkes.</p><p>“A phoenix.” Arya whispered, looking at the regal bird in awe.</p><p>“Impossible, they’re naught but myths.” The hidden man, though Harry now figured the guy to be in his late-teens given how his voice sounded, said softly.</p><p>Harry chuckled, “If that were true, you wouldn’t see Fawkes right before you. Who are you?” Harry asked the teen.</p><p>Brom growled when he saw the young man’s face. “I know who you are. Did you think I wouldn’t recognize that face, that… shadow?”</p><p>The young man stiffened. “I know you would recognize me, but isn’t that enough proof that I’m willing to trust you? Why would I come here, help out Eragon, and aid him as he traveled to cure you?”</p><p>Brom was silent for a moment, then turned to Harry, “His name is Murtagh,” Brom said slowly, “He is the son of Morzan, the first Rider to betray the Order to Galbatorix. His first and most loyal servant.” Brom spat.</p><p>Harry withdrew his blade and backed away from the teen, just as Arya copied him. Harry had given her both of her weapons a few days after they had left Gil’ead.</p><p>Murtagh shrugged, “I cannot deny it, why should I? I hated that man until the day he died, as I hate that bastard Galbatorix.”</p><p>“Let’s say we believe you,” Harry said as he stared at Murtagh, “what are you doing here? How did you find Eragon?” He knew quite a bit about Morzan, while living with Brom.</p><p>Murtagh sighed and explained his tale. How he left the Empire and wandered around, following the tales that spoke of a free Rider and wanted to join him to defeat Galbatorix. “Search my mind if you must.”</p><p>Brom looked to Harry’s direction, “If you would, Harry.”</p><p>Harry nodded and looked Murtagh in the eyes. Peering in and thinking the spell, Harry went through Murtagh’s mental defenses, which were very strong and only looked for the basic points. Withdrawing, he nodded to Brom. “He speaks the truth.”</p><p>“Wait, what?! How did you get into my mind? I didn’t even feel you in there!” Murtagh exclaimed.</p><p>“A story for another day.” Brom said, surprising Harry slightly. Then Brom looked to Arya, “It is good to see you again, Arya.”</p><p>“You too Brom.” Arya responded, “What now?”</p><p>“We must head to the Varden. It is the only place that we will be safe. The Ra’zac know that Saphira hatched for Eragon. It is likely they are returning to the Empire so they could inform the king about where they last had us.” Brom said, “Should Galbatorix come for us, then we will all be doomed.”</p><p>“Then let’s go. We’ll need to get there as soon as possible.” Harry said, standing up.</p><p>“Wait! What about our horses? We’ll be running them to death if we go non-stop.” Eragon pointed out.</p><p>Harry grinned, “The horses will be fine. Even with there being five of us. Saphira and Scáth can easily carry all of us.”</p><p>“What? How?” Eragon demanded.” Saphira may be big enough to carry two people, but she’s not strong enough. Much should be the same for Scáth and him trying to carry three people. And I will not abandon Cadoc!”</p><p>“Calm down, boy!” Brom barked, “Harry has something he can do to keep the horses safe and satisfied.” Eragon looked at Brom with clear skepticism. Brom shook his head and looked at Harry. “If you would.”</p><p>Harry smirked, he hasn’t done this in a while. Harry walked over to a wall and placed his right arm above him. His pointer finger hooked out above the left side of his head. Harry dug in slightly, then dragged his arm down to the right at the bottom of the floor. Everyone, bar Brom, stared and gaped as it looked like Harry tore something in the cave wall and made a shimmer of gold appear out of nowhere. Harry slipped his hands inside the line and forced it apart to reveal a golden swirling entrance, something tall and wide enough for the horses to enter.</p><p>“What did you just do?” Murtagh asked wearily.</p><p>“It is too complicated to explain. In simple terms, I used a great deal of power, passed out for a week, but managed to create my own separate dimension that I have sole access to.” Harry said, enjoying everyone’s shocked looks. Even Saphira and Scáth were staring at him at a loss for words.</p><p>“How did you…” Arya trailed off.</p><p>“Like I said. It’s complicated to explain. The spell that I wove into my dimensional room was also complicated, but the results are worth it. For now, let’s get the horses inside and be on our way.” Harry said as he walked through the swirl and entered a barren room. With a simple thought, the room changed and became a grassy landscape, with a large ditch that Harry quickly filled with water, leaving plenty for the horses to drink and room for them to run around. Harry stepped out again and gestured. Brom was the only one who got moving, since the others were still staring at what Harry had just done.</p><p>With the horses inside, and looking very happy. Harry closed the door and it vanished. “Don’t worry,” Harry said to an alarmed Eragon and Murtagh, “I can create it wherever I’m at. Even if it’s in mid-air.</p><p>“What is the purpose of that room?” Arya asked.</p><p>Harry shrugged. “A place of comfort mostly. I’m the only who can get in or out. You need my permission to enter and to exit. Otherwise, I could easily use it to sneak a group of a hundred behind enemy lines. Something that Brom came up with, when I told him about it.”</p><p>“And we can still use it for just such a thing.” Brom said. “Come, we need to get to the Varden as soon as we can.”</p><p>“But how are Saphira and Scáth supposed to deal with our weight?” Eragon asked.</p><p>Harry looked to Saphira, “You remember when you carried Brom away from Yazuac?”</p><p>Saphira nodded, {Wait… you mean you can cast that whenever you want?} she asked curiously.</p><p>Harry smirked, “Any spell can be cast over and over. It all depends on how much power is required for it to last. Fortunately, the spell calls for little power.” Harry walked over to Scáth, just as Fawkes took flight. “Are you staying here?” Fawkes chirped twice and vanished in a flame of fire.</p><p>“Where did he go?” Arya asked.</p><p>“Oh, he’s going to continue his exploration of this land. Though, when we go to meet the elves, he’ll appear and remain with me. He does want to meet your people, but he appears to be at a loss at trying to find them.” Harry said.</p><p>“Not surprising. My home is surrounded by a great many wards. You can only find it if you are welcomed by the guardian of our home.” Arya explained.</p><p>Harry nodded, “Figure it would be something like that.”</p><p>“If you are to head to the Varden, then perhaps it is best that we part ways…” Murtagh started.</p><p>Brom rounded on him, “Oh, no! You are coming with us. You may say you hate the King, but that doesn’t mean that he will extract every bit of information from your head. Harry and Scáth are still unknown to him and I intend to keep it that way for as long as we can.”</p><p>“But Brom! Won’t the people of the Varden want Murtagh’s blood?” Eragon asked.</p><p>“They might. But I shall vouch for him. They will not doubt my word.” Arya pitched in. Something that made Eragon and Murtagh look at her in surprise.</p><p>“Enough talk. We need to go, now! Harry cast your spell.” Brom snapped.</p><p>Harry glared at Brom, “Be careful how you order me about Brom… Remember, I don’t take kindly to demands.” Brom glared back, not flinching climbed up and sat himself behind Arya as she sat herself behind Harry. Eragon and Murtagh both climbed into Saphira’s saddle. Harry waved his wand and everyone was as light as a feather. With that done, both dragons took flight and followed Brom’s directions to the Beor Mountains.<br/>-<br/>{Are you alright, Saphira?} Eragon asked.</p><p>{…It is… strange. To know that you and the son of Morzan are on my back, yet I cannot feel your weight. It will take some getting used to.} Saphira responded and felt Eragon’s mind lost in thought. {What is it, little one?}</p><p>Eragon gazed forward as they slowly approached the Hadarac Desert. {You remember the fortune that Angela told me?}</p><p>{Of course. Why does that matter?} Saphira asked.</p><p>{It’s something she said…}<br/>-Flashback-<br/>“This is most peculiar…” Angela said, as she looked over the bones.</p><p>“What is it?” Eragon asked.</p><p>Angela sighed and leaned back, “I have told several fortunes to several people. Every one of their fortunes were set. There was no change… and yet, yours says otherwise.” Eragon continued to look at her in confusion, “I will start here, because it is easier.” She said while pointing at a bone with a long horizontal line with a circle resting on it, “Infinity or long life. This is the first time I have ever seen it come up in someone’s future. Most of the time it’s the aspen or the elm, both signs that a person will live a normal life span of years. whether this means that you will live forever or that you will only have an extraordinarily long life, I’m not sure. Whatever it foretells, you may be sure that many years lie ahead of you.”</p><p>‘No surprise there- I am a rider,’ thought Eragon. Was Angela only going to tell him things he already knew?</p><p>“Now the bones grow harder to read, as the rest are in a confused pile.” Angela touched three of them. “Here the wandering path, lightning bolt, and sailing ship all lie together- a pattern I’ve never seen, only heard of. The wandering path shows that there are many choices in your future, some of which you face even now. I see great battles raging around you, some of them fought for your sake. I see the mighty powers of this land struggling to control your will and destiny. Countless possible futures await you-all of them filled with blood and conflict-but only one will bring you happiness and peace. Beware of losing your way, for you are one of the few who are truly free to choose their own fate. That freedom is a gift, but it is also a responsibility more binding than chains.”</p><p>Angela rubbed her temples and breathed deeply, “The next bone is easier to read and less confusing than three of the others.” Eragon leaned closer and examined a rose blossom inscribed between the hours of a crescent moon.</p><p>Angela smiled and said, “An epic romance is in your future, extraordinary, as the moon indicates-for that is a magical symbol-and strong enough to outlast empires. Your love is of noble birth and born leadership. She is wise, powerful with her words, and beautiful.”</p><p>‘Of noble birth,’ Eragon thought in surprise. ‘How could that ever happen? I have no more standing than the poorest of farmers.’</p><p>“Now, these three are the most confusing and what I do not understand. First is this one.” She pointed at the lightning bolt, “It speaks of death. One that rapidly approaches and will cause you much grief. The second,” she points to a tree and hawthorn root, “these cross each other strongly. It can only mean trouble-but betrayal is clear. And it come from within your family.”</p><p>“Roran wouldn’t do that!” Eragon abrupted.</p><p>“Now hold on.” Angela said and held up her hands calmingly, “and let me finish. This last one, The sailing ship. Your fate will be to leave this land forever. Where you will go, I know not, but you will never see this land again… or that would be the case if it wasn’t so confusing.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Eragon asked, looking completely lost.</p><p>“These last three… As I’ve said before, every prophecy I have ever told has always been set. There is no change… and yet these last three are unclear.” Angela said as she examined the bones. “It is like… these are possibilities that can be prevented. The bones speak as though there is someone that can prevent these from happening.”</p><p>“Who?” Eragon asked, a bit demandingly.</p><p>Angela arched an eyebrow at Eragon and he shrank back a bit. “I don’t know. But whoever that person is, if they can prevent one of these from happening. Then that person can prevent the other two from happening as well. The bones never lie, that is certain.”<br/>-End Flashback-<br/>{You think Harry is the one?} Saphira asked.</p><p>{He has to be!} Eragon exclaimed. {He has prevented Brom’s death from happening. It never occurred to me how much I care for the old man. I would have been devastated if Brom had died. But Harry prevented his death. Harry has to be the one.}</p><p>{We do not know that for certain. Unless Harry can prevent you from leaving here or Roran from betraying you, we will not know.} Saphira said, speaking calmly.</p><p>Eragon sighed softly, {I know. I just hope that I will be allowed to stay. I do not wish to leave.}</p><p>{Neither do I, little one.} Saphira said as she continued to follow Scáth.<br/>-<br/>Despite their semi-leisurely pace, the days quickly slipped by for the group as they flew southeast. Brom and Arya were often catching up with each other as Harry continued to plan for which Runes he wanted to put onto Scáth’s scales. The interesting fact about the use of Runes in this world, compared to his was that the runes took the necessary amount of magic to power the rune, but it also gave back the equal amount of power it took. Thus, creating an endless loop of magical power required for the runic protections to remain strong. Something that Harry knew he had to be careful of who he told. Of course, the illusion would have to remain on Scáth so that he wouldn't light up wherever he went.</p><p>Before they knew it, a week had passed and they were already on the edges of the Hadarac Desert. It was hot, more so than Harry was used to. It was pleasant, as long as he were flying on Scáth’s back. Had they taken the horses, then the heat would likely be unbearable.</p><p>{Hmmm?} Scáth hummed in confusion, breaking Harry out of his thoughts and looking up to see what Scáth was looking at. {Surely they can’t be that large.}</p><p>“Holy…” Harry said as he took notice of how large the Beor Mountains were.</p><p>“Yes, Harry and Scáth. These are the Beor Mountains.” Brom assured Dragon and Rider.</p><p>{I feel like a hatchling again.} Saphira commented. Harry looked over to see Eragon and Murtagh gaping at the colossal mountains. He couldn’t blame them. None of the mountains back home looked to be this large! He couldn’t even see the peak of the mountain. And every mountain back home never touched the clouds in the sky like the Beor Mountains are doing.</p><p>{Not seeing the peaks isn’t our biggest problem,} Scáth said in a serious voice and catching everyone’s attention. Harry became alert and tried to follow Scáth’s line of sight towards the base of the mountains that were quickly approaching, but he couldn’t see anything definitive given their height in the sky; only the large forest that covered the base of the colossal mountains.</p><p>“What does he see?” Brom asked in a loud voice.</p><p>Harry wasn’t able to discern anything but slight moving figures on the ground below. In answer, Scáth thickened their bond allowed their minds to meld. Scáth’s vision slipped over Harry’s even as Harry’s slipped into Scáth’s. They could see through their own eyes, but they could through each other’s as well. Through Scáth, Harry saw a massive column of Urgal’s marching through the dense forest. Some were the size of normal men, but others were easily four times their size and probably reaching closer to eight feet tall. {Where are they going?}</p><p>{A force that size has only one purpose,} Scáth said as he picked up his speed a little. {And I can think of one reason why they would be marching to Beor Mountains, the very place where the Varden are hiding.}</p><p>“There is a large group of Urgals marching below us, heading to the Beor Mountains.” Harry told the others as they kept questioning him.</p><p>Brom cursed, “Galbatorix must know where they are and sent them to wipe the Varden out. Scáth and Saphira need to pick up the pace so we can warn them.”</p><p>Scáth responded by lurching forward and Harry could see the Beor Mountains approaching at an even greater speed. Harry looked to his right to see Saphira keeping pace just slightly behind them.</p><p>“We must hurry. Our time of luxury has come to an end and I do not doubt the traitor would send a single column of Urgals and Kull to destroy his enemies.” Arya urged.</p><p>Scáth didn’t bother to answer. Even Harry knew there was no need. They both knew the dangers and threats that this revelation presented. An hour after they spotted the Urgals, they finally reached the mountains. Following Arya’s instructions to better avoid the Urgals from spotting them, Scáth dove straight into the depths of the giant peaks. The air became much cooler than Harry would have thought possible as Scáth wove through the steep cliffs of the mountain sides. The cool air caused them to drop momentarily, but they were too high in the air for it to have a negative impact and the dragons were able to compensate easily.</p><p>Harry frowned when he felt a strange spike of energy from Scáth but didn’t comment on it.</p><p>{We’re being watched,} Harry said as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. They came out over a small lake that had a river flowing out of it towards the other side of the valley.</p><p>{Not surprising,} Scáth said as he and Saphira angled to follow the river towards their destination. {Considering my appearance, it would not surprise me if we were attacked upon arrival or before.}</p><p>{I think Brom and Arya’s presence is staying their hands. Or their fear has caused them to stay their hands.} Harry said as he cast several wards around themselves to guard against projectiles and magical assaults in both the Ancient Language and knowledge of his own wards. If Arya and Brom felt anything, they didn’t comment on it. {If they do think we are Galbatorix and Shruikan, then maybe they’ll stay their hands until we’re at least close enough to the gates where we can offer the password.}</p><p>{Let us hope so,} Scáth commented as he and Saphira lowered their altitude to glide swiftly over the tops of the trees.</p><p>Whether it was their fear at the sight of two dragons or Arya and Brom exposing themselves as much as they could so any lookouts could see them, the group’s flight was left alone as they sped through the darkening valley. Over the roar of the wind, Harry could hear a thundering roar that spoke of a waterfall ahead. It was the waterfall that marked the entrance to the Varden’s safe haven. Harry could feel the moisture from the river and waterfall fill the air in his lungs.</p><p>He had only seen pictures of waterfalls from whenever Hermione had gone on vacation. Even if it was a minor thing, Harry was excited to see a waterfall. By the time they reached the falls and the lake that it poured into, the sun was touching the horizon. Though Harry couldn’t see it, and it was starting to get difficult to see at the approaching night. But Harry was used to the dark, he was used to sensing what he couldn’t see.</p><p>When the two dragons landed on the edge of Lake Kostha-merna, Harry slowly and cautiously descended, as did Eragon and Murtagh. Arya and Brom slipped gracefully down and Brom walked to the hidden entrance. Brom grabbed a fist sized rock and began to band in on the cliff side.</p><p>“Ai varden abr du Shur’tugalar gata vanta!” Brom shouted over the roar of the waterfall.</p><p>Harry could feel the shock radiate from the minds of the archers and the other people he could sense beyond the wall. Suspicion arose from one strong mind and argued, with what Harry could guess, was a dwarf about letting them in or not. Then Harry could sense the shock of recognition as someone recognized Brom and Arya, quickly shouting it at the two that were arguing.</p><p>Soldiers rushed forward as the dwarf told them to open the gate and let them through. As the wall slid open, more soldiers rushed out and took up positions. Harry kept his arms out and left his hands open. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Eragon and Murtagh doing the same.</p><p>“State your purpose here Rider.” The bald twin wearing ridiculous bright green and yellow robes demanded.</p><p>“He’s with me.” Brom said.</p><p>“Brom! It is good to see you well.” The dwarf said.</p><p>Brom smiled at the dwarf as he walked inside. Arya keeping pace as she walked in too, while the rest cautiously entered.</p><p>“Never mind that! These people must have their minds searched before they go any further!” The bald one snapped out.</p><p>Harry glared at the man, he was being far too demanding and his posture reeked of someone who thought they were superior and expected to be listened to. Scáth reacted as well when he felt Harry’s hair stand on end. Dragon and Rider would watch this one.</p><p>“That will wait.” Brom said calmly, “Right now, Arya and I need to speak to Ajihad.” Brom turned to Harry, “You all stay here for now, and don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.” He glared especially to Harry and Eragon.</p><p>Harry raised his hands in surrender and quickly glanced into the mind of the bald one for his reason for his attitude. Harry blinked after a few seconds, ‘Well now, that’s interesting.’ He thought privately.</p><p>Brom turned to the bald one, “I’ll be back. Leave them be, they know not to disobey my orders. And Do. Not. Read. Their. Minds. Especially Harry’s. You will regret it.” The bald one scoffed as Brom and Arya walked further inside, while everyone remained where they were.<br/>-<br/>Brom and Arya returned about an hour later with a tall, bald black man that held a respectful superiority. The three came to the scene to see Eragon kneeling on the floor, clutching his head in pain. Saphira surrounding her Rider protectively and growling at anyone that approached. Murtagh had a bow knocked and pointed at the archers. The soldiers had their swords drawn, but were hesitant to approach the enraged dragons. While Scáth had pinned down another bald one, looking exactly like the one that was covered in gashes and was pinned to the wall by Harry with sword at the bald ones throat. A look of rage on the young man’s face, mirrored by his dragon.</p><p>“What is going on here?!” The black man demanded.</p><p>“Harry?” Brom asked softly.</p><p>Harry growled, “The man tried to invade Eragon’s mind! When Saphira threw him out, Scáth pinned him down. Then This one tried to deliberately shatter my defenses and rip out my memories. I don’t take kindly to those that attack my mind!” Harry snarled at the bald one he held.</p><p>“Enough! Let them go!” The black man demanded.</p><p>“Ajihad,” Brom said, confirming who it was, “I did warn one of the twins to leave them be. Harry will respond in kind to those that attack him.”</p><p>Ajihad sighed, “Given what you have told me and what I now see, you clearly speak the truth. Let them through, Brom has spoken for them all.” The soldiers and archers relaxed and stood back into position, while Harry and Scáth released the twins and backed away from them. Murtagh put his bow away and helped Eragon to his feet.</p><p>“Come, we have much to discuss.” Ajihad said, then turned to the dwarf, “Orik, head to Hrothgar and let him know of what has happened.” Orik nodded and walked off.</p><p>Harry heard the dwarf’s feet clacking down the hall as he trotted away. Ajihad gestured for the soldiers to surround the two riders and Murtagh and he led the way down the massive tunnel. Harry paid little attention to the craftsmanship of the tunnel, similar to the designs the goblins had done for their tunnels, as the group walked for almost an hour and a half in the center of the group of soldiers that had them surrounded. He was too busy planning and keeping an eye on the twins. Their minds showed him something that he wasn’t expecting to see from them. And while he would be glad to expose them, they still served a purpose, so they would be left alone… well… not entirely.</p><p>{Looks like we found them.} Harry commented with Scáth walking alongside him.</p><p>{Indeed. But why should we spare them? Wouldn’t it be easier to take them out now, rather than wait?} Scáth asked.</p><p>{While that would be ideal, it wouldn’t look good for us. And I’m afraid I don’t have any Veritiserum made, so we can’t expose them just yet. Besides, they won’t be able to do much once they target someone in the Varden.} Harry stated. A vicious grin within his mind.</p><p>{I am a dragon, Harry. I’m the one who should be more vicious and dangerous.} Scáth said.</p><p>Harry smirked inwardly, {Ah, but that’s the beauty of it between you and I. Together, we will make our enemies tremble in fear. Especially when I stop holding back.}</p><p>{Yes, you still haven’t explained that.} Scáth pointed out.</p><p>{All in due time, my shadow.} Harry said as they walked through an archway and into a vast openness of a hollowed-out mountain. Harry was impressed at the enormous display of wealth and power that was a mile-high mountain of marble that was dotted with shuttered lights in the center of the mountain hallow. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the lack of people as they approached the marble mountain. He supposed it was due to the fright he and Scáth had given them.</p><p>They walked the rest of the way in silence. Ajihad led them through one of the massive tunnels that bisected the marble mountain, which Harry began to suspect was a city. They crossed through the center of the mountain and underneath a massive red gem that was carved in the shape of a rose. Harry stared in stunned awe, even the goblins couldn’t create something like this. They would be So Jealous if they ever saw this beauty. Even Scáth was staring at it in awe for a few moments. Within another twenty minutes, they were walking through a set of double cedar doors that led to a large and spacious study.</p><p>“Everyone out!” Ajihad ordered as he moved to stand behind the desk that stood in the middle of the room on an intricate oval rug. Everyone started protesting, especially the twins, but Ajihad was firm and ordered them all to leave. Harry and Scáth were both surprised by his order, though they were greatly relieved. Given Brom and Arya’s presence, he clearly trusted them to aid in protecting him. As the doors closed, Harry whispered a few lines and erected a few wards from his world to guard their conversation from any and all listeners. Since Brom was living with Harry for so long, he was able to recognize the feel of Harry’s magic and nodded to him in approval.</p><p>“Please, have a seat.” Ajihad gestured.</p><p>“I’m surprised that you’re displaying such trust in us.” Murtagh commented and gestured to the emptiness of the room.</p><p>Ajihad chuckled warmly, “I know Brom and Arya have my backs should anyone try to turn against me.” He said as he leaned back in the large, throne-like chair, “But that doesn’t mean that I trust you.” He warned Murtagh.</p><p>Murtagh rolled his eyes, “If I could, I would denounce myself from Morzan and allow all to declare me a Bastard.”</p><p>Ajihad raised an eyebrow, “You truly mean that?”</p><p>“I hated that man,” Murtagh growled out, “if I could be rid of his name, I’ll gladly take it. </p><p>Before Ajihad commented, Harry spoke up, “If you truly mean that, I can help out.”</p><p>Murtagh glanced at Harry curiously, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Harry smiled, “From my world, there is blood adoption. Where those who have magic can blood adopt someone into their family. By blood and magic they would become kin in the strongest sense. The same can be done in reverse. Should someone wish to sever all ties from family, they could. And would be declared as a Bastard in every way, with no connection to the father.”</p><p>Murtagh leaned forward, “That can be done? On our world?” he asked eagerly.</p><p>Harry nodded, “Given that I’m here and can provide the necessary magical amount you’ll need, yes. It’ll be easy.”</p><p>Murtagh was quick to approach, “Then let us do it. If I can be rid of Morzan’s name, I’ll gladly take it… Will anything happen to me?”</p><p>Harry tilted his head to the left, “According to records from my world, not only will you lose the blood connection to the one you sever it from. Everything they’ve ever done to you, everything you’ve gained from them will be lost. So, since your looks are mostly based off your father, then your appearance will change to that of your mother… It is also said that whenever someone severs the blood-ties to whoever they did it against, they hear a scream of anguish. But since they’re the only ones that hear it, no one else can truly confirm it or not.”</p><p>“What do I need to do?” Murtagh asked eagerly.</p><p>“Well, all I need to do is cut the palm of your hand with my wand, while injecting my magic into your body as you make your oath. And say something along the lines of severing your connection from your father. Make sure you say your name, your father’s name, and your mother’s name. Your father’s name to sever the blood connection. And your mother’s name, so you can still have an identity. Then end it with ‘So Mote It Be.’” Harry explained.</p><p>Murtagh nodded and held out his hand, palm up. Harry took out his Holly wand and slowly dragged it across Murtagh’s palm with a cutting curse, while injecting his magic into Murtagh’s bloodstream. With Murtagh suddenly starting to glow, much to the shock of everyone else, Harry nodded for Murtagh to proceed. “I Murtagh Morzanson sever the blood tie from my father Morzan…” Murtagh trailed off and looked at Brom, hoping he knew the answer to his silent question.</p><p>Brom shook his head, “Morzan didn’t reveal any history of his parents when I was trained with him."</p><p>Murtagh looked upset and turned back to Harry, Harry smiled, “As long as you know their first name and have a general idea of what they look like, it’ll work.”</p><p>Murtagh nodded, “I sever the blood tie with my father Morzan. The man was a cruel and vicious bastard. I gladly accept my mother, Selena and continue the blood tie with her. So mote it be!” A bright light quickly engulfed Murtagh, making them all look away. When the light faded, they looked back to see the young teen with a slightly slimmer body. The toned body was still present but he slimmed down a bit. His black hair faded to a dirty blonde and his eyes became a gentle sky blue. Murtagh looked at his hands, then back up when Harry conjured a full body mirror. Murtagh froze at the sight of himself. Touching his cheek slightly, even slipping his right arm under the back of his shirt and felt his back. A small line of tears formed, “It worked. I no longer have any connection to that bastard. Even the scar he gave me when I was a child is gone. Thank you!”</p><p>Harry smiled gently, “Of course Murtagh. Your first name will remain the same, but since you no longer have a father, you are now Murtagh Bastard.”</p><p>Murtagh straightened, “And it is one name I shall carry with pride.”</p><p>“While I am glad that you have forsaken your father, we are running out of time.” Brom stated.</p><p>Ajihad turned to him, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair, “On our way here, earlier today in fact, we witnessed a large force of Urgals entering the western edge of the Beor Mountains.” Harry said, ignoring whoever is attempting to get passed the wards to listen in. Only another rider would pose a problem. Even then, they would need the knowledge of Harry’s world to be a challenge' </p><p>“We’ve remained hidden for so long. But there is no doubt that there are spies within the Varden that serve the Black King. He knows of your presence here and has sent the Urgals to slaughter us all.” Arya said.</p><p>“Given the circumstances of how Galbatorix feels outside of his own Kingdom, Brom, Eragon and I went through an entire town that was slaughtered by some hundred Urgals. No one was spared… not even the babe.” Harry whispered the last sentence, but with the silence of the room, everyone else heard. Arya paled and looked outraged. Murtagh’s face was tinged in green and Ajihad looked resigned.</p><p>“That is troubling news.” Ajihad said gravely, “How large would you say the force was?”</p><p>“Didn’t get much of a look, even through Saphira’s eyes, but I saw about two hundred strong and they were already marching through the forests lining the base of the mountains. Their force may be larger than that.” Eragon said.</p><p>Harry suppressed a growl, but Brom noticed Harry’s narrowed eyes. Whoever was attempting to listen in on the conversation was strong and clearly not going to give up. It didn’t matter really, since he wasn’t tired and Scáth would provide assistance if need be, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t annoying.</p><p>“It also wouldn’t surprise me if there were even more forces that had already entered the mountains.” Harry said.</p><p>“This is not good,” Ajihad said while rising from his seat, Brom and Arya following. “We will start making preparations but it is late. Go and rest from your travels. Unless you wish to stay somewhere separate from your dragons, the two of you can stay in the dragonhold above Isidar Mithrim, the Star Sapphire that we passed on our way here. I will send someone for you some time tomorrow if we need you.”</p><p>“Be careful whom you trust Ajihad,” Harry warned as he stood from his chair, “You never know where a hidden dagger lay waiting.”</p><p>“Wise words from a wise man.” Arya stated. “Brom and I shall stay here to begin planning. I shall join you later.”</p><p>Harry nodded and gave a half bow to the man. Turning, Harry and Scáth left with Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh following. Harry couldn’t hide the smirk that played across his face as he flung the doors open and the twins stumbled back in shock before they quickly concealed their expressions behind a look of contempt and derision. Harry ended his anti-listening wards and strode past the twins and other guards with a confident stride and spoke nary a word. Retracing their steps, they were soon standing outside the marble city mountain. Harry climbed onto Scáth’s back and Eragon and Murtagh climbed onto Saphira’s.</p><p>“Even though my face may have changed, I’ll stick with you guys. I don’t want to be caught alone with those two.” Murtagh said. Harry and Eragon nodded, not needing any more info on who he was talking about.</p><p>The two dragons flew up the mile high city. Within a few minutes Scáth and Saphira landed on the giant rose gem.</p><p>{Which one do you want?} Harry asked as he looked at the myriad of cave openings that surrounded them. He examined a few of the smaller caves that were flush with Isidar Mithrim, but they were too small to fit Scáth.</p><p>{That one,} Scáth said after a few minutes. He bunched his shoulders and tensed his legs. Then gave a massive leap and a single flap of his wings and landed on one of the highest and largest caves available.</p><p>{I was hoping that characteristic was only in humans. I never thought I’d see it from my fellow dragon.} Saphira broadcasted to them all as she leaped into the one next to it. {I’ll never understand what it is with you and size.}</p><p>Eragon blushed as Harry and Murtagh laughed at the boy’s reddened face. Harry wasn’t complaining though. It was high, defensible, and large. Essentially, it was the perfect place for them to stay.</p><p>{It’s a shame they didn’t provide any bedding,} Scáth said as he sniffed the ledge that was carved into the side of the cave wall. It looked like it was meant to be a bed for the Rider. {I doubt that this stone would be very comfortable for you to sleep on.}</p><p>{Bah, lack of bedding can be easily fixed.} Harry said as he relieved Scáth of his saddle and brought his wand out. Opening his bag and with a quick mutter and wave of his wand, a king size bed, along with bed frame, pillows, blankets, and sheets flew out and quickly arranged itself. The bed was made and ready for use. And close enough to Scáth so that he could brush against his partner with ease.</p><p>Scáth chuckled when Harry was done, {I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.}</p><p>Harry grinned as he called over to the other, “Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, I’m going to take a quick rest and get a few hours of sleep.”</p><p>“And how do you plan on doing… oh, right.” Eragon trailed off as he saw the perfectly made and comfortable looking bed. “… Can you do that for me and Murtagh?”</p><p>“Do what for me and… what the?” Murtagh looked at the fresh bed sitting in the cave.</p><p>Harry smirked, “You’ve got quite a bit to tell him Eragon. And yeah, no problem.” Harry said as he waved his wand again and another two sets of beds with extra’s flew out of his bag. Eragon and Murtagh watched as the beds set themselves up and made them, then settled down. Eragon’s bed near where Saphira would rest and Murtagh’s bed a fair bit away. “I didn’t think you’d want to be so close to him just yet, there Murtagh.”</p><p>“No, thank you Harry. I like my space… Also, when can we get our horses back?”</p><p>Harry smirked again. “I manipulated the minds of everyone in the cave. They think that you, Brom, and Arya arrived on the horses, while Eragon and I showed up on Saphira and Scáth.”</p><p>“When did you open that portal thing?” Eragon asked.</p><p>“When Brom said the password. Neither of you were paying attention to me, so I created the doorway and led the horses out. Somebody grabbed the horses and led them away when we entered Farthen Dur. You don’t have to worry, the horses will be watched over. I made sure of that.”</p><p>Murtagh nodded in relief, “Thank you. I don’t want to lose Tornac.”</p><p>Harry smiled, “Of course. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”</p><p>Saphira nodded, {Go rest, young one. We could all use some sleep.}</p><p>Harry nodded back and walked back over. With Scáth keeping watch, Harry waved his wand and a figure appeared beneath the sheets arranged in such a way that it looked like someone was sleeping. Harry sighed softly, {Alright, now for the next.}</p><p>Scáth looked at Harry, {Please be careful Harry. I will not be able to help you from so far away.}</p><p>Harry grinned darkly, {You needn’t worry, shadow of my heart. No one will know I was even there.} he said as his left palm began to reveal a triangle and a line within the triangle. With a soft *pop* Harry disappeared from Farthen Dur. Scáth rumbled quietly and waited for his Rider to return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone figure out what the marking on Harry's left palm represents yet?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dueling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Thoughts'<br/>$Parseltongue$<br/>{Thoughts to others}<br/>SPELLS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry growled deep in his sleep and burrowed deeper into the warmth that surrounded him. He could hear something happening just outside the mouth of the cave and whatever it was, it wouldn’t leave him alone.</p><p>{Harry, we are needed.} Scáth said urgently.</p><p>Harry groaned and got out of bed, still half asleep and looked at the one who was shouting. Seeing Eragon, he got out of bed and got dressed, “What is it?”</p><p>“Some of the scouts were caught trying to figure out how far away the Urgals were! A few sacrificed their lives and the rest are on their way here! They need our help!”</p><p>Harry’s eyes snapped open, wide awake and he quickly mounted Scáth, not bothering with the saddle, but a quick cushioning charm to protect him. Scáth snapped his wings open and flew out, with Saphira right behind him.</p><p>In a matter of moments, they were outside Tronjheim and racing towards Farthen Dur’s western tunnel. In a few minutes, the four landed outside the gate, Murtagh had stayed behind, even with his looks changed, he didn’t want anyone to see him just yet. Harry quickly dismounted and dashed through the enormous black doors that the dwarf guards had opened upon seeing their approach. He didn’t bother saying anything to them as he dashed past with Scáth walking quickly in long strides of his powerful legs behind him. With Saphira’s slightly smaller size, she was able to glide gently as Eragon ran behind the other Dragon and Rider.</p><p>“Open the gates!” Harry shouted to the guards who manned the mechanisms that would open the massive stone doors. Harry had not gained the trust of the everyone in the Varden, and less so of the dwarves that resided in the mountain, but they weren’t stupid enough to disregard his order when it was blatantly obvious that something was wrong.</p><p>The stone doors gave a loud band that echoed throughout the hall and began to slide out of sight. Good timing too, when a group of seven humans riding horses came barreling out of the forest. Harry called out to the group to move quickly and get inside. When the group was halfway between the forest and the waterfall, Urgals began to pour from the forest. Some started along the edges, while some stood near the lakeside and readied their bows. Harry and Eragon reacted immediately.</p><p>“Adurna!” Eragon cried and thrust out his right hand, bending the magic to his will. The water exploded into movement, rising on either side of the lake.</p><p>Harry took over and froze the water, halting the Urgals process and allowing the group to get inside, much to their relief. Harry flicked out his left hand, causing frozen arrows to shoot out from the ice wall and peppering the Urgals forces. Regular arrows joined the fray as the Varden came out of their stupor and attacked the Urgals as well. Eragon had even taken down a few himself with a well-placed arrow.</p><p>When the doors closed, Harry released the magic and the water returned to its natural state. Harry leaned against Scáth’s leg panting slightly. Manipulating the elements could be strenuous, especially how he had done it, but thankfully they were within Harry’s limits, though it had the unfortunate effect of tiring him out.</p><p>“What happened?” Harry asked when he caught his breath.</p><p>“We thought we were being quiet when we tried to figure out where the Urgals were, but they must have caught the scent of our horses and came after us.” The leader of the group said, “Thank you for your aid, my men and I would have fallen if it hadn’t been for you two.” He nodded to Harry and Eragon. Eragon smiled, while Harry just nodded.</p><p>“Well, with what Harry just did, they should be retreating to lick their wounds.” Eragon commented, gaining a small chuckle from everyone present.</p><p>“Aye, that they should be. If you’ll excuse us, we need to report to Ajihad.”</p><p>The two nodded and the group were on their way.</p><p>“What now?” Eragon asked.</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I’ll be heading down to the Training Field. They did say they wanted to see us.” Harry stated, having recovered but still leaned against Scáth a bit.</p><p>Eragon nodded, “I can understand that. Still want you to teach me that, though.” He said slyly.</p><p>Harry chuckled, “Perhaps, once you’ve gained some more strength and control.”</p><p>Eragon smirked, “Whatever you say. I’ll get there.”</p><p>Harry shook his head and headed to the Training Field. He and Eragon had been asked to be there when they had a chance to rest.</p><p>The unruly clatter of fighting reached them from the field; the loud clang of steel clashing on steel, the solid thump of arrows striking padded targets, the rattle and crack of wooden staves, and the shouts of men in mock battle. The noise was confusing, yet each group had a unique rhythm and pattern.</p><p>Harry looked over at a bearded man, his head and blocky shoulders covered by a mail coif, strode over to them. The rest of him was protected by a rough oxhide suit that still had hair on it. A huge sword, almost as long as Harry, hung across his broad back. He ran a quick eye over Harry and Eragon, then Scáth and Saphira, as if evaluating how dangerous they were, then said gruffly, “Knurla Orik, you’ve been gone to long. There’s nobody left for me to spar with.”</p><p>Orik smiled, “Oei, that’s because you bruise everyone from head to toe with your monster sword.” Orik had offered to show Harry and Eragon around. Harry had noticed that Murtagh was present as well. He had wiped his forehead from the sweat that accumulated and nodded with the man he had sparred with, and made his way over to them.</p><p>“Everyone except you,” he corrected.</p><p>“That’s because I’m faster than a giant like you.”</p><p>The man looked at Harry and Eragon again, “My name’s Fredric. I’ve been told to find out what you can do. How strong are you?”</p><p>“Brom’s been training me himself for the last decade.” Harry answered. Fredric smirked, even he knew how ruthless Brom could be.</p><p>“Strong enough.” Eragon answered, “I have to be in order to fight with magic.”</p><p>Fredric shook his head, “Magic has no place here. Unless you’ve served in an army, I doubt any fights you’ve been in lasted more than a few minutes. What we’re concerned about is how you’ll be able to hold up in a battle that may drag on for hours, or even weeks, if it’s a siege. Do you know how to use any weapons besides those swords?”</p><p>“Brom made sure I was skilled with a bow, spear, one-handed, and two-handed sword.” Harry answered. Most of that was true, the goblins only taught him a one-handed sword, while Brom added a few techniques of his own to Harry's fighting style.</p><p>Fredric nodded, looking impressed, “So that old man does know how to keep up.” </p><p>Harry laughed, “I dare you to say that to his face!”</p><p>Fredric chuckled and looked at Eragon, “And you?”</p><p>“Just my bow and fists.” Eragon replied.</p><p>“Good answered,” Fredric laughed, “Well we’ll start you off with the bow and see how you two do. then once some space has cleared up on the field, we’ll try…” he broke off suddenly and stared past the two, scowling angrily. </p><p>Harry turned to see the Twins stalking towards them, their bald heads pale against their purple robes. Orik muttered something in his own language as he slipped his war ax out of his belt. “I told you two to stay away from the training area,” Fredric said, stepping forward threatingly. The Twins seemed frail before his bulk.</p><p>They looked at him arrogantly, something Harry wished he could wipe from their faces, “We were ordered by Ajihad to test Eragon and Harry’s proficiency with magic- before you exhaust him banging on pieces of metal.”</p><p>Fredric growled, “Why can’t Brom test him?”</p><p>“He is busy with planning the defenses, and no one else is strong enough to match us.” One of the Twins sniffed. Saphira and Scáth rumbled deeply, glaring at them, but they ignored the two dragons. “Come with us,” they ordered.</p><p>Eragon shrugged and followed, but Harry remained with his arms crossed. The Twins stopped and looked at Harry, “Are you deaf! We said come!” They demanded.</p><p>Harry’s eyes narrowed and Scáth’s growling increased, “One thing you should know about me is I don’t take orders from self-absorbed, arrogant, selfish arseholes like you.” Harry sneered, making the Twins face colour red in anger, “You either ask nicely, or I will remain. And don’t bother trying to force me, you remember what happened earlier right?”</p><p>The Twins sneered, “Then apparently you are weak and do not deserve to be a called a Rider…”</p><p>Scáth snarled, baring his fangs and getting all activity in the field to stop and stare at the enraged Dragon and Rider. {Do not call my Rider weak! I shall rend you in two should you insult him again!} Scáth snarled, loud enough for everyone to hear him.</p><p>The Twins glared silently, “Come with us… please.” They hissed as gently as possible.</p><p>“There. That wasn’t too hard was it?” Harry asked sarcastically and followed the Twins as they kept walking away, ignoring the rage filled looks directed at him. Honestly, he’s dealt with far worse from Vernon.</p><p>“Have you thought more about our proposal Eragon?” One of the Twins asked.</p><p>“What proposal?” Harry asked Eragon.</p><p>“They approached me yesterday after I met Angela into joining them with Du Vrangr Gata.” Eragon answered and turned to the Twins, “And the answer is no.”</p><p>Harry smirked, “My answer will be the same, so don’t bother asking.”</p><p>Sharp lines appeared at the corners of the Twins’ mouths. They turned so each Twin faced Harry and Eragon obliquely and, bending at the waists, drew a large pentagram on the ground. They stepped in the middle of it, then said harshly, “We begin now. You will attempt to complete the tasks we assign you… that is all.”</p><p>Each Twin reached into their robe, producing a polished rock the size of Eragon’s fist and set it on the ground. “Lift it to eye level.”</p><p>{That’s easy enough} Eragon commented to Saphira, Harry, and Scáth. Harry wasn’t so thoughtful though. “Stenr Reisa!” The rock wobbled, then smoothly rose from the ground. Before it went more than a foot, an unexpected resistance halting it in midair.</p><p>{I thought so. Those pentagrams they used must allow them to exude their magic with the drawing, yet not allow us to sense it. So, they can do what they want and make us look inferior to them.} Harry thought to the three.</p><p>Saphira snarled quietly to the group, {They are not intelligent enough then!} Her mind melding with his, and the rock jerked into the air, and stopped, quivering, at eye level. Harry smirked at his fellow Dragon Rider and repeated the action. Scáth’s mind melding with his, even though he knew Harry could handle it, did not want his Rider to exhaust himself too quickly from the earlier use of magic. Causing the stone to rise quickly with little resistance.</p><p>“Very… good,” they hissed. Fredric looked unnerved by the display of magic. “Now move the stone in a circle.” The training continued, with a suggestion from Saphira, Eragon spoke quietly so the Twins could not hear, and Harry whispered into Eragon’s mind to help him out with some more simple words to trick the Twins.</p><p>More than an hour passed, but the Twins showed no sign of stopping. Harry knew Eragon was getting hot and thirsty, but the boy refrained from asking for a reprieve. He would continue as long as they did.</p><p>Finally the Twins raised their hands, “There is only one thing left to do. It is simple enough- any competent user of magic should find this easy.” Both removed a silver ring from their finger and handed to Harry and Eragon, “Summon the essence of silver.”</p><p>Harry fumed silently, {Easy my bloody arse! Summoning the essence of any type of item is incredibly difficult. If you or I were to even to attempt it Eragon, we would kill ourselves! Even I don’t have access to that kind of magic!}</p><p>Eragon’s eyes narrowed dangerously as his hand began to creep towards his sword.</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>The word rushed over Harry and Eragon like a cool rush of water and the two turned to the source. A lone figure stood behind them: Arya.  Arya’s blazing emerald eyes were fixed on the Twins, who had turned pale with fright. She approached on silent footsteps and said in soft, menacing tones, “Shame! Shame to ask them what only a master can do. Shame that you should use such methods. Shame that you told Ajihad you didn’t know Harry or Eragon’s abilities. They are competent. Now leave!” Arya frowned dangerously, her slanted eyebrows meeting like lightning bolts in a sharp V, and pointed at the ring in Harry’s hand, “Arget!” she exclaimed thunderously.</p><p>Harry watched as the silver shimmered, and a ghostly image of the ring materialized next to it. The two were identical except that the apparition seemed purer and glowed white-hot. Harry stared in awe at the ring as the Twins turned and fled. {Bloody hell! I was not expecting that!}</p><p>{Seems you have a crush young one.} Scáth said slyly to Harry’s mind. Harry glared softly at Scáth, but didn’t refute, trying to fight the blush that threatened to appear.</p><p>The elf surveyed them all, her angled eyes paused on Harry. Then she turned and strode toward the heart of the training field. The warriors ceased their sparring and looked at her with wonder. Within a few moments, the entire field fell silent in awe of her presence.</p><p>Arya turned to Harry, “I claim the right of trial by arms. Draw your sword.”</p><p>Harry’s eyebrows shot up, {She means to duel me!}</p><p>Scáth snorted, {I doubt she means to harm you, young one. Go on,} Scáth nudged Harry gently, {I shall keep watch.}</p><p>Harry stepped forward, summoning a nearby blade that wasn’t being used. Arya paused at seeing that.</p><p>“Why not use your own blade?” she asked, gesturing to the sword Harry just gave to Eragon.</p><p>Harry smiled softly, “I’d rather not risk it. My blade is coated in a deadly venom that has a rare cure to it not so easily found in nature.” That statement had every warrior suddenly back away from the deadly blade, even while it was sheathed. Murtagh was gaping at the sword, shocked that such a powerful venom was so close by.</p><p>Arya nodded in understanding, “Very well.” She drew her own blade. Harry stepped lightly to the left, remembering Brom’s words well. No matter how weakened an elf may be from recovering, their strength is unmatched to a human. In a blur of motion, Arya struck, slashing at his ribs. Harry was quick to parry, seeing the slight raise of her eyebrows, startled at Harry’s own speed. Arya spun to her right, hair whipping through the air, and struck at his left side. Harry stopped the blow and jumped back, taking another half step back as Arya jumped at him, going for his stomach.</p><p>Harry knew what she was doing, she was toying with him, trying to find out what she knew. ‘Alright, let’s see if you can deal with this!’ Allowing his magic to flow through his body, Harry moved quicker than before, surprising Arya in having to increase her own speed to match Harry’s. Harry moved from one style to another, internally thanking the goblins of his world for showing him how to wield a sword. That was amusing when Brom first thought Harry knew nothing when he tried to spar with him.</p><p>Engaged in a fiery dance, their bodies were linked and separated by the flashing of blades. At times they nearly touched, their skin only a hair’s breath away, but then they would whirl apart, forcing withdraw for a second and go at it again. Their swords struck in a burst of sparks and Harry gazed deep into her eyes, “I see you.” Harry grinned, seeing the way she was going at it, he couldn’t help himself. A quick flash of astonishment appeared briefly in her eyes, along with something else Harry couldn’t identify, and she broke them apart.</p><p>Arya sheathed her sword and looked at Harry intently for a second, then smiled softly, “You pass.”</p><p>Harry straightened, feeling the sweat pour from his body as he panted from his spar from the elf. A quick wave of his hand had him cleared and the stains gone and cooled off. Harry jerked at the sound of cheering and looked around to see everyone clapping in awe.</p><p>“That was incredible swordsmanship! I even learned some new moves from watching the two of you. And the elf- stunning!” Fredric said as he pounded Harry’s back.</p><p>{But we never finished.} Harry pouted slightly, much to Scáth’s amusement at his Rider’s disappointment. Harry moved off as she sparred with Eragon. The duel wasn’t as long as Harry’s and Eragon lost with a touch of the blade to his neck. Harry couldn’t blame Eragon for looking upset. He has been training hard.</p><p>Harry noticed the way Arya was signaling to them both and Harry quickly took off, while Eragon gave some sort of excuse and hurried to catch up.<br/>
-<br/>
Harry turned to see Eragon slide off of Saphira as they caught up with him and Scáth when Arya walked past the two men and approached the dragon’s “Skulblaka's eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur’tugal’s né haina.  Atra nosu waíse fricaya.”</p><p>Given Harry’s extensive training with Brom, he was able to understand most of that. Poor Eragon had trouble keeping up with her. Saphira and Scáth seemed to, as they shuffled their wings and surveyed Arya curiously. Then they nodded and hummed deeply. Arya smiled.</p><p>Arya turned to Harry, “I must thank you again for saving me from Gil’ead, Harry.”</p><p>Harry smiled softly and nodded to her, “We got lucky with my presence and I took advantage of an earlier fact. Getting one over on your enemies is something that can always do better for your allies.”</p><p>Arya nodded, “Indeed. There is much to be discussed, come let us walk.” She said, turning and walking away. Harry and Eragon quickly following.  “Ajihad told me you were present when Saphira’s egg appeared.”</p><p>“Yes.” Eragon replied.</p><p>Harry knew what they were talking about. He remembered the sudden surge of power from that day. No doubt she had used most of it to get the egg to safety.</p><p>“Then know this: at the moment you first beheld it, I was captured by Durza.” Her voice was heavy and filled with bitterness and grief. “It was he who led the Urgals that ambushed and slew my companions, Faolin and Glenwing. Somehow, he knew where to wait for us- we had no warning. I was drugged and transported to Gil’ead. There, Durza was charged by Galbatorix to learn where I had sent the egg and all I knew of Ellesmera.”</p><p>She stared ahead icily, jaw clenched, “He tried for months without success. His methods were… harsh. When torture failed, he ordered his soldiers to use me as they would. Fortunately, I still had the strength to affect their minds and make them incapable. At last Galbatorix ordered that I was to be brought to Uru’baen. Dread filled me when I learned this, as I was weary in both mind and body and had no strength to resist him. Fortunately,” she turned to Harry, “you had rescued me the day I was told I would be going to Uru’baen. That is why I thank you. Had it been two weeks, I would be before the black king. </p><p>Harry sighed, “Then I am glad that I was able to rescue you."</p><p>“How did you learn of her?” Eragon asked.</p><p>Harry winced, “Brom asked me to scan your mind with my own unique magic and give him more detail. I’m afraid he didn’t have much to say…” Harry wished he could tell Eragon, but Brom had asked him not to, “but, I had gone over to Angela’s that day and was thinking of certain potion ingredients I would need to heal her wounds. I was not expecting the Werecat Solembum to see her within my mind and tell me to get her.”</p><p>“Angela?!” Eragon asked, shocked, “Did she ask to read you a fortune too?”</p><p>Harry paled slightly, “No she did not. For which I am grateful. I have a… rather nasty habit of breaking fortunes and prophecies. I and those have never gotten along.” Harry noticed that Eragon’s face went very thoughtful, what for he had no idea. Shaking his head, Harry turned back to Arya, “What are you going to do now- return to Ellesmera?”</p><p>“No, not yet. There is much that must be done here. I cannot abandon the Varden, Ajihad needs my help. I’ve seen both of you tested in both arms and magic. Brom taught you both well. You are ready to proceed in your training.”</p><p>“You mean for us to go to Ellesmera?” Eragon asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Harry noticed the flash of irritation in Eragon’s eyes, “When?” he asked before Eragon could.</p><p>“That is yet to be decided, but not for some weeks.”</p><p>Harry nodded, {That gives us some time and Eragon won’t feel like he is being forced into it.}</p><p>{I agree. However, the boy must learn to control his emotions better.} Scáth answered.</p><p>“What did the Twins want us to do?”</p><p>Arya’s sculpted lip curled in disgust. “Something not even they can accomplish. It is possible to speak the name of an object in the ancient language and summon its true form. It takes years of work and great discipline, but the reward is complete control over the object. That is why one’s true name is always kept hidden, for if it were known by any with evil in their hearts, they could dominate you utterly.”</p><p>“Lovely.” Harry drawled.</p><p>Arya smirked back, “Indeed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter, but not much came up to continue it. Sorry Readers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>